What just happened ?
by Frenchgal
Summary: [ch24up!]French student Sophie Dessay recently transfered to Eitoku. Because of his womanizer ways, Akira finds himself the target of her anger. While trying to win her over for honor's sake, he might discover more about himself than he expected. R&R!
1. Clash encounter

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Note : ** my main knowledge of the HYD universe mainly comes from the Japanese drama, that I watched entirely in one Saturday afternoon, and to which I developed a strong and uncontrolled addiction... So I'll developing my plot line in consideration with the actors/the choices that were done for the mini series. Anyway, this is kind of an Alternate Universe, but not completely : if you read it, you'll figure out what I mean soon enough.

**Why this plot :** I always thought Akira would gain from being put to the center of attention – after all he is SO cute in that drama – and that he deserved to meet a girl that wouldn't fall for him and would make him crazy ! Well, here she comes, she's French and poor Akira still doesn't know what's coming ! ;o)

**Last but not least : **I'm asking for your indulgence in advance, English is not my first language !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1- Clash encounter**

The girl was sitting at a table in the highschool library, a book open in front of her. Though her notebook was open and she was holding a pen in her right hand, her eyes were unfocused, and her mind seemed to be wandering elsewhere, far far away. With her left hand, she was toying with a lock of her long light brown curly hair that had escaped from her ponytail. The rare students that were also trying to work in the library stole curious glances at her between two unsuccessful attempts. She was the newest transfer student at Eitoku Academy, and, moreover, a foreigneR : she was therefore a refreshing new source of gossip. According to the gossiping already going on behind her back ever since she'd arrived – less than a week before – her father, a successful French businessman, had moved to Tokyo with his family in order to put into motion the development of a Japanese branch of his biotechnology company.

Since her transfer, the young girl had not seemed very eager to speak with her new fellow classmates, keeping very much to herself, clearly less by shyness than by boredom. Anyway, her new classmates hadn't tried much to speak with her, considering, after all, that she wasn't really one of them, heirs and heiresses of the richest families in Japan. Plus, everyone knows that French people are strange, eat funky things and don't wash themselves very often, reflected most of the popular wannabes fashionistas that attended Eitoku Academy – even if they certainly know how to dress themselves. _(Prejudices – sorry, couldn't help myself, but some people really dare ask about this when they meet French people... I'm really not kidding ! )_

Sophie Dessay – that was her name, by the way – was not the least haughty or asocial, even quite on the contrary usually. But she was feeling a little down ever since she had arrived in Tokyo, two weeks before. Her father abrupt decision had severed her from most of her dear friends, and he hadn't even considered once asking for her opinion when choosing the school she'd be attending during their stay in Japan. She'd speak and read Japanese alright – she had taken it as a first foreign language in middle school, and, having always loved a challenge, had put a lot of effort in her study to master what she could of the language. But even so, since her father expected her to settle down on the other side of the world, she would at least have wanted to attend the Tokyo French Highschool, where she'd still have a link, even tiny, to her culture and country. But her father had been adamant : "When in Rome, do as the Romans", he pointed out, "I don't want my girl to be a self-centered ignorant fool. I want you to blend in, and for that, you'll go to a real Japanese highschool, and the best your results will allow you to enter." His choice had gone on Eitoku Academy, because his contacts in Tokyo had told him it was the best place there.

The girls in her class had seemed harmless enough, but the over-concern with fashion and rich heirs that she had detected in the most talkative of them had tired her rapidly. She missed her simple friends, with simple concerns and smarter preoccupations. And what was all that fuss about some guys, whom everyone called the F4, that those girls were babbling about all day long? What kind of guys want to be compared to flowers anyway?

Sophie sighed, and tried to regain her focus : it was hard to be surrounded by Japanese 24/7 now. The transition had not been the least smooth. She could already feel a headache coming, and it was not even two in the afternoon. She looked at the lock of hair she was toying with, and thought she had made quite a mess of it.

Oh that she wished that the geography class scheduled later in the afternoon would not completely sap the remaining illusions she had on being fluent in Japanese...

Akira Mimasaka was well-known in Eitoku Academy, as a member of the renown F4, heirs of the most huge fortunes in Japan if not in the world, and – as those things never come alone – four real hunks. Each of them had their way of dealing with their so-called 'eligibility'.

Rui Hanazawa was always thoughtful, very calm, very quiet, kind of 'bookworm meets model' type of guy ; you never really knew what he was thinking, though. He discouraged girls from approaching him with his few words and the fact that he was really involved with the beautiful model Shizuka Todou played its part.

Tsukasa Domyouji, the leader of their little group, had long dealt with it by repelling everything and everyone around him except for his three childhood friends and 'equals' by his violence, both verbal and physical, and the threat of red tagging those who pissed him off ; things had begun to change, however, ever since he had taken an interest in Tsukushi Makino, who, despite her modest background, had refused to take any of his shit and had bravely stood up to him in all his fury. She had won his respect and his love, along with the respect and friendship of the other members of the F4.

Soujiro Nishikado was quite another story : he intended to enjoy fully the popularity that his social status gave him ; he loved women, and made no mystery of it. As any real playboy, one could rarely see him twice with the same girl, or even without a girl.

Akira was much more like Soujiro than like the other two, but his preference did not usually go to girls his own age – he preferred his women a little more 'mature', as he liked to put it. It was easier to dump them, this way, after all, he argued, once the fun of the seduction was gone. Besides, they certainly knew what they were doing.

To say the truth, Akira felt a little bored, on the beginning of this afternoon. Rui wanted to be left alone so that he could read a little in the stairs of the fire escape ; Tsukasa was busy trying to get Tsukushi to forgive him for daring to hint that she might want to buy new clothes for the party his sister Tsubaki was going to throw a week from this day for his birthday ; and Soujiro had decided to get a new haircut style. The most annoying fact was that his lovers were either at work or had already lost their precious novelty. Whinny and needy females were not his cup of tea.

He didn't know exactly why, but he had decided to go to the library to kill time, for want of a better activity. It wouldn't harm him, after all, to study a bit for once in his life, he had reflected. And it was not as if he had attended lots of his classes lately, anyway. It had to have been at least a week till he set foot in one of his class.

When he saw that someone was already sitting in the best spot of the library – the one nearest to the largest window – he felt a little annoyed, but reflected he might be able to charm her into leaving the spot to him. The girls were always willing to do anything for a smile of one of the F4s in this school. He smiled to himself. It was great to be a handsome rich guy, some times ! He passed his hand into his shiny hair, continuing his observation.

From where Akira was standing, he could only see the back of the girl. She didn't seem familiar at all, though : he didn't remember ever seeing her at Eitoku. Her hair was not the hair of a native Japanese : it was distinctly light brown, with big thick pretty curls, gathered in high ponytail, flowing over her back in a gracious cascade. She wasn't sitting like real ladies should sit ; he could see from her leg position that her right leg was tucked under her, and that her free left leg was restlessly stroking the floor.

"Cute, but not very decent considering the length of the Eitoku female uniform's skirt", thought the young man with an inward grin.

He made his way towards her, and, gathering all the charm he had in himself, rejoicing in advance in the blush he intended to provoke on the girl's face, he delicately placed his hand on the junction of her neck and her shoulder ,where her shirt showed some of her skin, to get her attention.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

The reaction was quick, but not quite what he had expected it to be. The girl sprang from her chair, all of a sudden, removing his hand from her with a shiver as if it was pure dirt, and turned towards him with the most furious expression he had ever seen on a girl's face – save Tsukushi's before she had punched Tsukasa for the first time –, slapping him strongly in the process.

He wasn't able to help himself from bringing his hand to cover the spot that the strange girl had targeted. Boy had she put strength into this : his cheek was burning, and it had to be bright red with the impression of her hand on it from the feel of it.

Without even leaving him with the opportunity to say anything else, she burst out an enraged : "Who the hell gave you leave to touch me, you jerk?".

Akira was much too surprised to answer anything, and the pain in his cheek made him a little drowsy. He only managed a hasty and incoherent answer.

"Well... Sorry... I didn't mean... Forgive me...

- You wish !"

She turned her back on him as suddenly as she had got up, her exasperation clearly visible, and sat back on her chair. Akira remained silent for a few moments, pondering what had just happened. The rare students that had been working were now looking in the direction of the outburst, expecting the worst to happen – what was that girl thinking slapping one of the F4? Did she have a death wish or what ?

The only good thing was that Akira was no Tsukasa : he had never very inclined to give anyone the red tag, especially not to a pretty girl : he preferred to bed them. Then again, he had never been thus treated by anyone in public. He was still trying to understand where the slap had come from, when the girl turned towards him again, an eyebrow raised in wonder.

"Still here?"

Not that she had had an extensive conversation with him, but he could hear that her Japanese was good for a foreigner, though something in her diction would have betrayed her if her appearance had not been enough for that. Now that she was looking at him, he could see her features without having to guess much. Her wild hair framed a nice oval face, with two light chestnut fiery eyes, a cute little nose and well formed cheekbones. Her frown made her eyebrows almost touch each other in a very unlikely but nice fashion. Though she was seated, he could see that she had a nice figure – not the bony kind, the kind with womanly curves on a thin athletic body. The uniform didn't conceal her long legs, that were another hint of her being quite tall for a woman, on Japanese standards at least. Akira glanced around with a frown of his own so that the other students would stop staring, and then his eyes came back to the girl next to him.

"Are you dumb now ?"

On hearing her new question, Akira reflected that she couldn't know who he was, and that this had to be the reason for her feisty attitude.

"I didn't get the chance to present myself, said he. I'm Akira Mimasaka...

- Good for you, she answered, obviously completely unmoved by the revelation. I was trying to work when your lousy attempts at getting my attention disturbed me. Do you mind?

- I don't think I have had the honor to meet you before, he tried again. But you surely have heard of me, I guess... I'm part of the F4, here in Eitoku.

- Good for you again, I guess. Is that why you believe you can speak to me out of nowhere, addressing me as 'gorgeous' as if I was one of those brainless sluts that look up to your money and worship you as their god, drooling as you pass by ? That's the reason you thought you could casually put your hand on my body as if you were my boyfriend or something ?"

Akira was quite at a loss for what to say. Usually, if his F4 status didn't impress a girl – after all, the married women he liked to go after didn't care much for his position in the local highschool – his name, Mimasaka, betrayed the indecently rich family he came from, and that was sufficient to make any girl become all soft before him, especially when she could look at his handsome physique. Well, there was only one exception he could think of – Tsukushi Makino, but she was definitely one of a kind ! Or wasn't she ?

He had quite forgotten his project to try and study a little when the bell rang, announcing the imminent beginning of the afternoon classes. Without even waiting for his answer, the girl looked at her wrist-watch, made a face, and hastily packed her things in her backpack. Before she left, but after a short hesitation, she addressed him a few words again.

"Well... Akira, she said, as if trying to locate his name from a distant place in her brain. You may have the spot if you want it, I'm off to class. A piece of advice for your own good, though : next time, save your lame lines for those who care. A small hint : I don't !"

And with those words, she left the library, leaving a very amazed Akira to understand what had just happened.

When Rui made an appearance in the library a few minutes afterwards, looking for him, he found his friend standing in the same spot, his hand still covering his reddened cheek, lost in his thoughts. When Akira finally registered Rui's presence, he simply said :

"You know, Rui, I think I just made the most interesting and strange encounter ever."

He dropped his hand and turned towards his friend.

"And she slapped me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think !


	2. Enraged girl attracts attention

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Note** : I won't be always as swift to update as that, but I feel very inspired at the moment !

**Thanks to : **my reviewer **_snuffyTHEmonkey _**for taking the time to comment on the first chapter ! I'll try to be up to your expectations ! ;o)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2-An enraged girl can attract a lot more attention than a new transfer student**

Sophie made her way to the classroom, still very annoyed at the nerve of the guy she had met in the library. It was inevitable, she guessed, that those heir brats that dressed like models would think girls would fall at their feet like flies for a cheesy line and shiny fake smile... But choosing her as a target – come on ! She just had been unable to take it, especially not after only two weeks in this country.

Oh, she longed to be back in Paris, the city where she had lived all her life, where people were nice and simple, and spoke her language – in every sense. She reflected that she may have overreacted a bit, but, boy, the guy had been so obnoxiously sure of himself that he had somehow deserved it.

She settled at the back of the class, too tired to really try to make an effort. It was Thursday afternoon, after all. Nearly the end of this hellish week. She dropped her face in her hands, trying to focus. Only she didn't want to be the good student, for once. If she hadn't always tried to be, she wouldn't be attending this stupid snobbish academy, because she never would have wanted to take Japanese in the first place. What had she been thinking? Her sister Marion had obtained the right to attend the Tokyo French Highschool – because she had no clue about Japanese.

* * *

When classes ended, that day, the F4 gathered as always on the parking lot in front of the Academy. And like ever since Tsukasa had managed to make her his girlfriend, Tsukushi was there too. Before she went to work, she always liked to spend some time with her dearest troublemaker and his spoiled friends, talking about anything, and often listening to Akira or Soujiro bragging about their last conquests while drinking some tea at the highschool's cafeteria.

When Tsukushi and Tsukasa arrived, the scene was not quite the same as all the other days. Rui had a little smile on his lips, as if he thought something outrageously funny had happened, and Soujiro was laughing like a mad mad, holding his sides and nearly crying from the intensity of it.

"What's so funny ?"

They could all feel Tsukasa's uneasiness at being outside of the joke that was amusing his friends so much. Soujiro tried to explain, but his laughter kept coming in the way, and Rui didn't seem ready to explain the whole situation – apparently, watching from where he was was funny enough without having to talk too much.

Akira was quite another story. His left cheek was still somewhat red, and, even if a smileof facade was lingering on his lips, his eyes were telling another tale – a tale about him being curious and decided, in a mischievous mood.

Since no-one else was going to explain the events, he told himself the story of his encounter in the library earlier in the afternoon, with mild modifications and comments that made obvious the reason of Soujiro's hilarity.

"And then, she left, with this comment about the girls I should try to act like this with."

He paused, as if considering a new fact.

"I mean, for the first time in my life, I was completely at a loss for words with a woman..."

This comment made everyone smile, Tsukasa included. Still, after this, a very amused Tsukushi could not help but say : " I like her already...", that Tsukasa swiftly completed by : "This girl needs a red tag !", for which he received a hard kick under the table by his sweet girlfriend.

Akira just shrugged. He had another plan.

"Frankly, I'm more feeling intrigued than in the red tagging mood. Besides, I think she would be much more punished if I made her fall for me, now. And I don't like physical violence against the fairer sex, Tsukasa. Bedding annoying women is so much more entertaining than bullying them, he added with a suggestive smile.

- You are such a perv, sighed Tsukushi with a smile. But if you would listen to me, I don't think you stand a chance against the girl. I don't know her yet, but, from your tale, I can already feel that you're no match for her ! I mean she slapped you before even seeing you for the first time...

- Very funny, Tsukushi.

- What did you say was her name, already ?

- You know, I have no idea. She never gave it...

- Very clever of her ! You chose a worthy opponent, I guess. This is going to be funny to watch ! The 'defeat of Akira'...

- Come on, pal, remarked Soujiro. Are you really planning on trying to seduce this foreigner ? And, from what I make of your description, a violent and bad-mannered foreigner at that, who may speak fluently Japanese, but still doesn't know how to behave in public, has wild hair, is too tall and all curves ?

- Well, Soujiro... Let's say seduction is a sport, and I'm the Japanese champion. One of the two champions, he amended at his friend's frown. This incident just triggered a new turn in my career : I'm finally going international, and I plan to win those olympics !

- Stop with the lousy metaphor already, growled Tsukasa. We should really teach that girl good manners, though.

- Oh, trust me, she's going to learn everything she needs to know in terms of good manners, Akira answered with a wink. Even things you have yet to experience yourself, lover boy."

This remark was welcomed by a frown on Tsukushi's brow and a nice embarrassed blush on Tsukasa's cheeks.

"Whatever."

Tsukasa never handled this kind of allusions with assurance.

"However, continued the womanizer, trying a diversion. You didn't quite have the same impression of her as I had, Soujiro! And I was the one that was actually there...

- What the hell do you mean by that?

- I mean that what I felt, was that she was quite a handsome girl. And thanks to Tsukasa there, and his 'lovely' Tsukushi, we all know the power of attraction of feisty girls, now, don't we ?"

Tsukushi was pondering whether to kick him too or to laugh. She chose the latter, happily for Akira. As for Tsukasa, he didn't quite know how to react, so he frowned.

"Besides, I'm not a man to turn down a challenge when I meet one."

Soujiro decided that this was going to be a LOT of fun to watch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro is right, I think. This IS going to be fun ! ;o) Let me know what you think !


	3. Making friends at the bus stop

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor its original plotline, but I certainly own this particular plotline and the characters I created for it.

**Note** : Since I got 20 clicks on chapter 2, and since I'm assuming you don't get to the second chapter by mistake, I'm also assuming some people are reading this... ;o)

So people who are reading this fic : I know this chapter may not be much statisfying on 'seeing much of Akira', but it is necessary to me to establish the background of the story I'm trying to tell... You don't want to read something completely inconsistent, do you? And don't worry, Akira will be coming back after this... (After all, it's an Akira fanfic...)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**3-Making friends at the bus stop**

"Finally !", thought Sophie with relief when exiting Eitoku Academy through its great front portal. She made her way through the crowded parking lot to the bus stop, eager to be at home as soon as humanly possible.

She was surprised to see another girl in uniform waiting there – after all, most students here had cars with chauffeurs waiting for them at the end of classes. Well, maybe that meant this one would be more friendly than the other girls she had already met at Eitoku.

"Hi !", she tried with a wide smile. That was the only way to meet people, after all – to talk to them. Back in France, she had never been the silent and shy type of girl – and that may have been why she often found herself in the middle of trouble. She wasn't planning on becoming shy now that she lived halfway around the world from she had grown up.

The girl turned and looked at her, after a moment, indicating she had been lost in her own thoughts and something sophie could not quite decrypt passed in her eyes.

"Hello !", she finally answered with a warm smile.

Sophie tried to determine how to proceed from there. The other student helped her.

"You must the new transfer student from class D. I am Tsukushi, Tsukushi Makino, from class B.

- I think I'm the one, yes... My name is Sophie, Sophie Dessay.

- Sophie ? It's a very pretty name. And you speak Japanese really well. Where did you learn it ?

- At school, back in France. I wanted to learn a language that was really different... And Japanese was ! I know my accent is still very flawed, and that my sentences are not always very well shaped, though... My teacher always told me so.

- Oh no, it's really okay ! I wish I could speak French as well as you speak Japanese."

Sophie opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it. She shrugged.

"Are you going back to your home ?

- No, I have to get to work. I have this job in a Dango shop downtown – I don't want my going to Eitoku to weigh to much on my parents' finances, and the scholarship isn't always enough.

- You are here on a scholarship ? You must be a really good student !

- I'm trying to be, at least."

Tsukushi had always been modest. She continued after a pause.

"Where are you headed yourself ? Your family didn't send a car to pick you up ?

- My family comes from a place where they know what's decent and what's not... We were not always well off, and it was won with a lot of effort from my parents. So they want us to know that humility is important in life."

She paused, and decided to proceed.

"All those girls with designer's watches and bags, and chauffeurs waiting for them, and those boys that think they own the world make me wonder at the choice of my father to send me here. It's not quite like his philosophy..."

Tsukushi grinned. She definitely liked the girl. Sophie began to toy with a lock of her unbound hair..

"They're not all that bad, you know, when you get to know them a little better. Some of them actually improve with acquaintance.

- If you say so... But still, today, during lunch break, in the library, you would not believe that this guy had the nerve to...

- Yeah, I think I heard the story already, Sophie. Doesn't it end with a slap ?"

Sophie blushed, embarrassed at the idea that the whole school might think she was some kind of psycho because of her reaction. So she tried to explain – the last thing she wanted was to antagonize the first person she actually felt friendly towards in this place.

"I didn't think the whole school would know about this so quickly... It's just... I couldn't help myself. He was so obnoxiously sure of seducing me with his lame smile and lines...

- Don't worry, Sophie, I didn't think otherwise. I'm sure Akira had it coming. And I'm sure that there are lots of girls that would thank you for what you did. Besides, I'd be surprised if people talked much about it : they'd be afraid of consequences. The F4 have their reputation to live to, after all, she added, rolling her eyes. I know the story only because the guy happens to be a close friend of my boyfriend. Quite another story, this one, she commented with a smile. Our first real interaction was me punching him... So, I can relate to you on some level !

- Oh... but I don't think I would ever go out with the jerk, anyway."

Her voice was very affirmative. Tsukushi couldn't help but wonder.

"Don't you find him attractive at all ?

- I guess he might be, objectively speaking. I'm just not drawn to him. Playboys and Don Juans have a tendency to naturally repel me.

- You don't know how lucky you are ! I have a friend – she doesn't go to Eitoku, but you should definitely meet her – whom I hope could have the same reaction towards womanizers..."

She added for herself : "No way Akira could win this one...". And she actually felt a mixture of pity and amusement towards the guy.

"Hey, here comes the bus !"

Sophie's announcement got her out of her thoughts ; Tsukushi turned and smiled to her new friend.

"Let's go, then !"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you see where I'm going with this ? No? Great, it means I still have something to tell... Hope you enjoy reading this !


	4. Preparing for Battle

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Note** here's a little Akira chapter : apparently, he lost some of his confidence in the library confrontation... :D

Thanks to my second kind reviewer **_Jata_**... Hope the 'witty' feeling will hold ! At least, that's what I'm trying to pull out... ;o) And hope you'll continue to enjoy the story !

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4-Preparing for battle...**

Akira had managed to get a hold of a copy of the new girl's file – the perks of being the eldest son of one of the main financial supports of Eitoku Academy. He felt quite proud of himself to have thought of this. This was nothing short of brilliant.

So, Sophie Dessay was her name. Strange, but cute, he decided. Suited her perfectly.

She was French, apparently – that could explain the accent. Apparently she had won the right to attend Eitoku because of her good school results as well as the personal recommendation of her Japanese teacher, a certain Mizuki Eiri. Highly exotic ! Since when did people come here because of their school results ?

He smiled, and looked at the next page.

So her family had moved to Tokyo only two weeks before – that was probably why he never spotted her before at Eitoku. And her father was trying to develop a new branch of this biotechnology company in Japan ? Interesting... Maybe his own father would know something about that.

He put the file down on the desk, and lazily ran both his hands in his soft shiny hair.

Since when did he need this kind of information to feel safe enough to talk to a girl ? That was just ridiculous! Akira Mimasaka didn't need any of this to seduce a lady – he only needed his natural charm and his fabulous self.

He leaned back in his chair, stroking his cheek in recollection of the slap.

"Save your lame lines for those who care. A small hint : I don't !"

He grinned again at the recollection, feeling puzzled at the whole situation all over again. Why had she been so enraged about this ? That was the real question, after all. The rage had completely taken him off guard. Mild annoyance he could have understood – eventually. A nice blush on her face would have been much more appropriate. But a slap... Where did that come from ? And in front of all those people in the library... He closed his eyes. Thank God there were only first year students, but even so...

It would not happen again. He wouldn't let it. Next time he'd meet her, he'd know what to say, and he'd react smoothly and swiftly, like he always did. Yes, he was sure of it. Akira Mimasaka was not a man to refuse a challenge, and he was definitely not a man that could be intimidated by a woman – or a girl. He would not lose, he could not let himself lose, not ever.

And this girl was going to be swept away. It was only a question of time. Soon, she'd be taking back her words, begging him for a smile, rejoicing in a mere word from him. Yes, she would.

He leaned in again and grabbed the file, looking for her schedule inside.

Today was Friday. And on Friday afternoons... Apparently she finished by a Japanese literature class. That would make her weak enough not to attempt another slap, he surmised. Well, the class ended at four. That left him with plenty of time to think of something impressive and smart.

Suddenly, breaking the surrounding silence and his chain of 'thoughts', his cell phone rang loudly. He opened it and took a look at the screen before taking the call. It was Soujiro.

"Hey, pal!... Of course, you know me... Tonight ? No, I don't have any specific plan for the moment, I just thought we'd hang out with the others... How pretty are they, anyway ?... Really? Then I'll be there... Definitely. Yes, I'll see you later."

He hung up. This was definitely going to be a good day. A day when he got to date some new hot married chicks, could only be a day of triumph... Or so he thought.

He grabbed his car keys and got up.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it... Don't hesitate to tell me if something is amiss!


	5. Weather Forecast Not stormy

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Note : ** Lots of important things happening in this chapter for what is to come. More wounds to our favorite playboy's pride, though... I know it's cruel, but I actually enjoy making him suffer... :D I just realized that this fic is going to be long one – feel like I can really make interesting situations happen, there... :D

**A few points to clear some unclear parts :**

Sophie's family is rich, not nearly as rich as most kids who go to Eitoku, but her father is a successful businessman who is trying to implant a new branch of his biotechcompany in Japan. Think 700,000$ to 900,000$ a year if you absolutely need a figure.

Yes, Akira is being a fing playboy, just trying to seduce Sophie into his bed to take revenge – for the moment... That's why he deserves every bit of difficulty she makes. :D

**I would like to thank **: my kind reviewers **_SnuffyTheMonkey_** – again ;o) – and **_Kenny no.1_** for liking Sophie and my story and for writing helpful/kind/motivating things. Hope you'll continue to enjoy my story !

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5- Friday afternoon - weather forecast : not stormy**

Tsukushi and Sophie were laughing together on their way out. They had, to their great joy, discovered that they had some classes in common in their schedule, including Japanese literature on Friday afternoons. They had become friends so fast it was actually quite difficult to understand why and how even for them. After a bus ride, a lunch break and a Japanese literature class, they felt like they had known each other forever, and they were already sharing their personal experiences like old friends.

Since Tsukushi didn't work on Fridays, and since she didn't have to meet Tsukasa till later, in the early evening, she had decided to take the time to show Sophie a little around Tokyo, using the opportunity to proceed with their conversation. Indeed, the French girl had not had much time to visit her new town since she arrived in Japan. She hadn't wanted to miss too much of school, especially considering the extra work given by the fact that classes were taught in a language that she could understand and talk, but was still foreign to her. So the two girl were heading towards Eitoku's exit, planning to go and take the underground to Tokyo's city center, and hang out a while throughout the Imperial Palace Gardens.

All the while, they were continuing to chat like two old girlfriends.

"He really said that ?

- He did, confirmed Tsukushi with an indulgent smile at the recollection. But then again, it was his first attempt ever at seducing a girl...

- Boy, that is so lame and so cute at the same time, Sophie commented, amused and softened. Now he actually makes me think of some kind of giant walking Teddy Bear.

- Well, those adjectives often go together with him, Tsukushi remarked. And the analogy actually makes sense, she added with a brigth smile. He knows how to be adorable, when he wants to. But don't tell him to his face : he wants to appear strong and manly at all times..."

Tsukushi's expression while she was saying made Sophie smile.

"By the way, next Friday will be his birthday party at the mansion... Everyone is invited. Are you coming ?

- I don't know... I didn't think so. I mean, you're the only person I've befriended in this place. And I wouldn't want you to feel compelled to spend too much time with me at your boyfriend's birthday party...

- Let me worry about that, will you ? It would be very nice if you came : you wouldn't be the only oustider, most of them see me as such, you know. Besides, it could give you the possibility to meet some new people. You should really come, Sophie...

- Okay, then, I'll try. But I will need my mother's permission to go out first.

- Then it's settled ! You told me your parents wanted you to blend in Japan... This is a great occasion, concluded Tsukushi. And I swear, your being here will not be a burden for me – I don't have that many friends at Eitoku either, and those I have I treasure. Lots of other girls are somewhat annoyed by my dating Domyouji and befriending the F4 in general... After all, I'm just a 'commoner'.", she commented with a face.

The two young women were nearly at the highschool's gate now, and they still hadn't noticed the figure waiting, his back to the main pillar, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're going to love the Imperial Palace Gardens. They're beautiful... and so peaceful !

- Sounds great... I'm so glad we're doing this !"

And then, a male voice disturbed their conversation.

"The Imperial Palace Gardens, huh? What better place to go for beautiful flowers like you?"

Instantly, Akira – he was the owner of that voice – gave himself a hard mental slap for the lame opening line he had just blurted out. He had gone over the scenario many times since morning, playing in his head the brilliant joke he would say, when he would meet her 'by chance' at the exit of the Academy after her classes.

He should not have blurted out this lousy used up line. Not in front of this particular girl, anyway. He tried not to snap anything to Tsukushi who was clearly trying her best not to burst out laughing. Then he heard Sophie muttering something to herself, something that he couldn't make sense of, a distinctive exasperated note in her voice.

"C'est pas vrai... Mais quel crétin!" (_Translation for those who do not understand French : "I can't believe this... What a moron !"_)

He had to fix this, right now, and make a better impression before she left for the week-end. "Wake-up, Akira! Think !", he told himself. Instead of staying dumb again, he chose to ask.

"What did you just say? It sounded...

- It was French, for 'what a poet !', she answered with a smile that didn't leave any doubt about the faithfulness of her translation.

- I'm sure it was, he said – trying to seem like he thought the whole situation was very funny. Sorry for the cheesy line, though... I was trying to find a way to get your attention when I spotted you, by chance."

There, he had managed to slip smoothly that he had not meant to meet her here.

"You wanted my attention ?

- Well, I wanted to talk to you, yes. Ask you if you would like to have dinner some time... with me, I mean."

Akira waited for her answer. Well done, he congratulated himself mentally. Tsukushi was still behind Sophie, hiding the best she could the smile that was winning her lips. The French young woman was trying to determine for certain the meaning of Akira's last sentence, not feeling sure she had grasped it correctly.

"Did you just ask me out ?

- Yes, I did. I would love to treat you to dinner one of those days... And I won't 'gorgeous' you again, I promise, he added to show he felt cool about the whole 'public slapping in the school Library' thing. There's this really nice restaurant that opened last month on...

- Wait, she interrupted with a puzzled expression on her face. Wait a minute... Akira. What exactly did I do or say to make you believe I'd appreciate to spend an entire evening alone with you ?... Was it the slap ? Did it upset your brain, somehow ? Or is it a weird custom I was never taught about ?"

She seemed genuinely puzzled. "I have to use this", reflected Akira. He breathed in, the time to find an answer that would make some sense.

"I just feel I have to make it up to you, especially since you felt that I acted like a jerk, yesterday."

Sophie raised both her eyebrows questioningly. She turned towards Tsukushi, saw that her new friend was trying too hard to suppress a laughter to be useful, so she turned back to Akira. His request had surprised her too much for her to even feel annoyed. She gathered all the good manners and the calm she could find inside her, and then she answered.

"You're forgiven... I guess. No need for the dinner, then. Thank you for the proposition, but my parents wouldn't want me out late at night all the time when it's not the vacations, you know. Sorry."

She paused, and turning once more towards her companion, she finished with more energy.

"I hope you'll have a nice week-end... If you will excuse us, now, Tsukushi and I were leaving. We wouldn't want to miss the next train to the center. Bye !"

She said all this with a bright smile that he had trouble to make sense of. She then began to walk away, Tsukushi quickly following her, after a silent shrug to Akira.

The young Mimasaka could not believe what had just happened. And for the second time in two days! He had acted like an idiot in front of this girl once again, had let her leave on her own terms, dismissing him as a common nuisance. This could not be happening! Not to him. Where did all his confidence and ease go when he needed them ?

"'The Imperial Palace Gardens, huh? What better place to go for beautiful flowers like you?'"

Could he have come up with something even more stupid that this had sounded ? The more he thought of it, the more he failed to believe it was all that he had found to say. He knew how to chat women up : he had invented the concept of chatting women up... And what was it she had muttered in French to herself as a comment? 'Cepavray maykelcretin'?... He didn't doubt for moment that it had nothing to do with him being a poet. He massaged his temples with his hands.

Why were her reactions always so different from what he expected them to be ? For a moment, he wondered about that. Was it a French thing? He would have to ask Rui about that. Rui had lived in France for a while, after all, when Shizuka had moved there to pursue her modeling career. He would know... Yes, Rui would definitely be able to help. He nodded to himself, proud of his discovery. "I have to call Rui."

But right now, he still felt like enjoying his night, and making the best of what was left of the day. He took his cell phone from his breast pocket, and dialed a number.

"Hey, Nishikado. Where are you now ?... Okay... And they are already with you ? Great !"

He would have all the time he needed to find a new plan to seduce this French puzzle of a girl later. Not like she was going anywhere – not now, at least. She had just moved to Tokyo, after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm SO enjoying the demise of the womanizer... Sorry, I know I have to make him stronger to keep in character, and I will - later.

For the moment, let's say he's still in a post traumatic ttage from the slap and from the realization that a girl could be immune to his charm. He's going to fight back – but his oponent won't give in that easily.

As always, feel free to tell me if anything is amiss in there. I hope you enjoyed !


	6. Two dates and a piece of advice

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

Not getting a lot of feedback, but still hoping some people are actually enjoying this beside myself. This chapter could almost be named "Preparing for battle – again"... But I decided otherwise (I'm the author of this fic, so I will name my chapters as I want :P lol)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6-Two dates and a piece of advice**

Slowly, Akira opened his eyes and asked himself the usual Saturday morning question : "Where am I, what time is it and what is the name of the woman sleeping beside me ?". Except that the question wasn't quite applying to this particular morning situation. Akira looked on his right, and then on his left, and again, to check what the warm and soft feeling on the skin of his arms had already told him.

He sat up on the bed, trying to go past the awful hangover he felt throbbing in his head to try and remember what had happened the night before at the club that had led to this unusual – but pleasing – situation.

"Okay. So I met Soujiro inside the club. He was already occupied with those cute but young models. He introduced me to those nice ladies... Then what ?"

He rubbed his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair and decided that he did not really need to remember anything more. He had woken up naked in the same bed as two very beautiful women... And the room was a mess. That ought to speak for itself. No, he had not lost his touch. He was still in the game, he was still the man. He stretched like a cat and yawned silently. Then, after a last glance at the sleeping beauties, he stole out of bed and began to retrieve his clothes, before heading towards the shower.

* * *

Later that day, he called his friend Rui to ask if they could meet and talk somewhere. 

"I have something really important I want to ask you."

Rui was still sleepy, and didn't feel so happy about having to get out of bed, but he told him to find him at the Hanazawa mansion an hour later. He'd have showered and dressed by then.

"What is it that is so important that you can't ask me on the phone?

- It's a matter of honor. I need you on this, Rui, and I need you fully awake. And I need you to be discreet about it.

- Okay. This better be worth my getting out of bed early, Akira. Or I'll return to sleep.

- Early ? Come on, Rui, it's past three in the afternoon. You've already outdone your record !

- Just shut up, Akira. I'll see you later."

* * *

And at the said hour, Akira rang the bell of the Hanazawa mansion. He found Rui in one of the living-rooms, sprawled across a comfy chair, absorbed in a book.

"Hey Rui !"

Rui didn't acknowledge Akira's presence right away. He finished the paragraph he was reading, slid a fancy bookmark between the pages, closed the book, placed it on the table by the chair, sat straight and then greeted his friend.

"Hi Akira."

Mimasaka had watched the whole scene with his usual amusement at Rui's nonchalance and non-talkativeness. Contrary to his habit, though, leaning back in the comfy chair and crossing his hands behind his head, Rui was the one that triggered the rest of the conversation.

"Okay, Akira. I'm up and out of bed. So now, will you tell me what's this fuss all about ?

- I told you, it's about my honor as a man.

- Right. Maybe you're dramatizing a little."

No, he wasn't, Akira thought silently. He couldn't let it slide.

"And where do I come in for the 'rescue' of your honor ?

- Your experience... I need your expertise on France in general and French women in particular.

- Oh, come on, Akira, Rui said with a sigh. She is the reason you dragged me out of bed ?

- Please, Rui. That girl is driving me nuts ! I keep acting stupid around her, because she keeps being so unpredictable... And now, she said that thing in French – and I'm quite sure she didn't gave me the right meaning when I asked afterwards. And then...

- Breathe, Akira. Looks like you're going to choke. Too much information in too little time. Start over."

He did, and he told Rui about the lame opening he had blurted out out of nervousness, of what she had muttered afterwards, and her leaving him like this without him having made any progress at all with her. Rui seemed very amused through the whole story, but he never interrupted. In the end, he just shrugged.

"My stay in France just showed me that French girls are the just same as Japanese girls, only more free-speeched and maybe a little more prone to temper. But not that much – look at Tsukushi : definitely not French ! Besides, Sophie is a nice girl, and she's funny.

- Do you think her blowing me off like that is funny ?

- Actually... yes. But that was not my point.

- Wait... What do you mean 'she's a nice girl and she's funny' ? You never met her... or did you?

- Actually, I did."

Akira waited for an instant for more details, but Rui had fallen back to his usual non-talkative mood.

"Care to elaborate ?

- I met her yesterday at the end of the afternoon, in the 'perfect place for flowers like her and Tsukushi', as you would put it, he said with a smile. Tsukasa wanted me to check on – I quote – 'my girlfriend and the psycho that slapped Akira', because he was afraid she'd figure out he himself was worried if he just 'happened' to meet them there unexpectedly."

Akira raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"And your being there would not raise any suspicions because...?

- Because I'm not her over-protective boyfriend.

- Hmm. That explains this. And you actually befriended the girl ? In a few hours ? She never slapped you or anything during that time...?"

He asked with his womanizer grin and an ironical tone. Rui just rubbed his chin.

"Maybe you really need to teach me things about French girls...

- She was nice and funny, as I said. She reminds me of Tsukushi, somehow. Maybe that's why those two get on so well together. Plus it felt good to practice my French a little – was getting rusty. Then again, the lack of slap might be explained by the lack of seduction attempts."

Akira glared at Rui, who just shrugged and crossed his legs.

Great, now both Rui and Tsukushi were taking sides with the devil. And Tsukasa was probably next, now that Sophie was a friend of Tsukushi's. Akira sighed, and dropped his head in his hand. This was going to be so much more difficult than he had anticipated.

"Oh, and about what she said...", remarked Rui after a silent while.

Akira straightened up, pulled out of his reflexions.

"Yes ? What about it ?"

Rui hesitated for a few more seconds before answering.

"Your accent is appalling, but I still think she said you were a moron."

Fantastic.

"Just give it up, man."

Never.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not the greatest chapter so far, but I still like most of it... I really wanted Akira to understand Sophie's remark... And the fact that Rui has been in France, even shortly : I'm going to use as much as I can :o)

Please tell me what you think !


	7. Blackmail will usually do it

_Guess what ?_

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Note** : I nearly cut this chapter in two parts, but I decided it was better to keep it as one. This one took me longer to write as the others, because I wanted a plausible and witty interaction between Akira ans Sophie, now that Akira found (part of) his assurance again...

**Thanks** : again and a million times to my faithful reviewer **_SnuffyTheMonkey_** : you're the reason I don't feel that alone in this... I love your comments, and I hope you're going to enjoy this new chapter (as well as all the other silent readers... :D )... Have a good read !

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7- Blackmail will usually do it**

It was finally time for the lunch break, and, boy, did she feel like she needed a break ! Once the bell rang, she stretched as discreetly as possible to ease her sore muscles. There were not nearly enough breaks in the day for her confused and over-used mind – following classes in Japanese all day long, five days a week was the most exhausting thing she had ever had to do in her life.

Well, at least she had an hour to relax before the afternoon classes began. She leaned down to grab her bag, reaching with her arm, only to see someone's hand snatch it away from under her table and the owner of this hand run for the door.

"You have got to be kidding me !", she hissed, before running after the thief.

That was always her luck... Damn that skirt, she hated to have to run in a skirt, especially one short enough for everyone to see everything if she was running! To hell with those stupid uniforms !

She thought briefly about what Tsukushi had told her concerning the 'red tag' she had received herself when standing up against the F4, and the consequences that had followed. But it was not like she had found anything in her locker this morning, and...

"Run after the thief first. Think later.", her mind rationalized.

When she attained the school's front yard, out of breath and her cheeks red from the run, she paused. Breathing hard, she looked around trying to find out where the idiotic thieving moron who had taken her bag was.

And then, she saw him. Leaning on the side of his convertible, his self-satisfied grin on his lips, taking the bag from the hands of the jerk and tossing it not very carefully in the back of the car, dismissing his helper with a wave of the hand without ever taking his laughing eyes from the young woman – he obviously thought the situation was very funny.

The mischievous mood he was so obviously in aggravated Sophie, who was already quite pissed at the fact that she had had to run like crazy not to lose his minion. She didn't even stop to think about what she was going to do, and, feeling the anger build up inside of her, she walked towards the car in an obvious furious state, ready to scream so loud the moron would become deaf and slap him so hard he would see stars for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Anger suits you."

She had come after her bag, as he had anticipated. She was there, disheveled and angry as hell, and he just had to admit that the blush brought to her cheeks by the run and the furious sparkle in her light brown eyes was most appealing and most becoming. And her hair was down today. This curly hair just made her look wild. Boy, she looked beautiful at the moment. It was not just about revenge, now. It was also going to be about pleasure.

Akira ran his hands in his thick dark hair. He just had to succeed in seducing her, to be able to enjoy this foreign and exotic beauty in every possible way. Of course, she was not as 'mature' as he usually liked his bedmates – but, as they say, you can't really know until you try. Besides, Soujiro always pretended that virgins were the most gratifying thing that could happen to a man : everything was a wonder to them, and one was this almighty creature in their eyes. Soujiro had been a great help these last few days, to help him regain control of himself.

Akira's predatory smile grew wider as she grew closer. Anger really suited her. Happily for him, this time, he had a plan, a plan as flawless as it could get, he was prepared, and their meeting was going to be on his own terms, for once. All it had taken was a few days of his usual lifestyle, and the nervousness had passed. Akira, proud womanizer and ladies' man, was back.

As she lifted her hand to put her slap into motion, he grinned.

"Hello to you too, Sophie..."

He blocked her hand with his in the course of its trajectory to his face.

"Not this time, no. But I'm happy to see you remember me... or maybe this is your usual way to great beautiful men back in France ?"

If possible, the combination of the remark and the thwarting of her slap attempt seemed to make her even more furious at the young man.

"You idiotic self-satisfied scumbag!

- I'd really like to know where you learned all those insults... This isn't really the kind of vocabulary I would have expected from a formal Japanese class..."

She bit her lips in frustration, and let the anger inside her talk again.

"Let go of my hand and give me back my schoolbag. Now.

- And let you slap me again and go away ? No way... You're having lunch with me.

- In your dreams, maybe. In reality, never. Let go of me. Now. And I'm not kidding.

- I'm not either. And there's no way I'm letting you go before you agree to this lunch.

- Look, you pitiful excuse of a man, it's only Wednesday, and I already feel a throbbing headache coming to devour my mind, classes begin again at one thirty – that's less than an hour, now that you've made me run all the way to here, I'm all sweaty because of your stupid little prank, and I think I made it quite clear already that I dislike you. So I won't say it again : let go."

Akira couldn't help but wonder. What was it with feisty women that was so desirable ? First Tsukushi and Tsukasa, and now this one... Fiery tempers were back in style, apparently. He licked his lips and used his free hand to push a lock of hair that was bothering him behind his ear. He let a cocky grin win his lips.

"I'm glad you're finally agreeing to stop saying that, Sophie. It was beginning to be borderline boring : not the image you wanna give of yourself, he said. Besides, the headache and everything else you were just mentioning are all the more reasons for you to have lunch with me..."

He could already feel her temper beginning to calm as her pulse – he could feel it in the wrist he was holding – was beginning to slow down after the adrenaline rush she had had. This time, she actually just frowned and retorted :

"Are you dense ?

- I'd like to think that I'm not, answered Akira with a smile. Come on, what have you got to lose ? It's just lunch !"

He could see all her saucy power at work when she breathed in emphatically before letting out her answer.

"Mmmm... Trick question, she said with every ounce of irony she could find in herself, bringing her free index to her lips. First : my time, second : the only moment a day I have when I can actually relax and think in my own language, third : the occasion to have lunch with my friend Tsukushi, fourth : my self respect, fifth : do I really have to go on ?

- No, you don't. But let me address those points for you. So... First : you're going to have a good time, even if you'll never admit it, because, second : you clearly need a break – all this slapping around of people you don't really know every time you feel pissed these days shows you've got a lot of tension inside yourself that you need to let go of, besides – and this is third : since Tsukasa is taking his sweet girlfriend out to lunch today, having finally convinced her that she could accept to let him buy her a pretty dress for his party the day after tomorrow, you couldn't have had lunch with Tsukushi anyway, and fourth : I don't know what your self respect is doing in that list..."

Still leaning against the convertible door, he finally let go of her hand. She immediately rubbed her sore wrist, not having enough time to stop him when he turned back towards his car, grabbed her bag, made his way to the trunk, and enclosed it inside with his car keys, that he tucked inside his pants' pocket once he was done.

"Of course, you could chose to go back inside, but that would be without your bag. I'm keeping it."

And then, he put on his seduction mask, ans asked playfully, raising one eyebrow.

"Unless you feel like body-searching me, sweetheart ?"

He watched the outrage invading her pretty features as all of what he was implying dawned on her. He thought afterwards he could have spared the name – he already knew she didn't like much this kind of denomination, since that were the reason for the initial slap.

"What?", she screamed.

He smiled again, covering his ears with his hand with a mock expression of intense suffering.

"Not so loud, honey. People will hear us.

- Don't you 'sweetheart' and 'honey' me again, or I'll make sure the Mimasaka family will never have any descent through you.

- Enough names and threats for today, it is most unwomanly of you, he added with his everlasting grin. Well, since you're still here, I assume that means you are rerally having lunch with me."

He turned around the car, opened the driver's door and got in. He made the contact, and the motor purred loudly.

"Get in, already! As you said, it's not like we have all day."

He loved the look of outrage and puzzle on her face – he had successfully reversed the situation, for now at least. And he was going to take full advantage of it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know what this is ? This is blackmail ! This...

- Don't bother, I know what I'm doing... I figured it was the only way I'd get you to meet me here at lunch break... See, that way your parents won't be worried about you coming home late at night, and you don't even get to dismiss my proposition. That doesn't leave you with much to think of : I'm sparing your tired mind. Plus, since I have a valuable hostage, he said, pointing towards the trunk, I have some leverage, but I won't abuse my power. I just want to have lunch with your sweet fabulous self, he added with a grin. Lots of girls would kill to be in your place."

She glanced helplessly at the trunk, and then decided to give up – that particular fight, she would not win, but she swore inwardly he was going to pay big time for doing this to her. He was going to regret ever blackmailing her into this lunch.

"Get in or I'll drive away with your stuff in my trunk – and you'll never see it again. And leave your anger and outrage outside the car, I'm sure they'll still be there when we come back..."

She got in after shooting a killer glare at him and slammed violently the door after herself, suspecting it would annoy him.

"If you break it, I'll just buy myself a new one, you know.", he said without even looking at her as he drove away from school.

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'll better be in time for my afternoon class, she snapped. And remind me that I've got to kill you."

Akira couldn't help but smile at this. He stole a glance at her. She looked more exhausted than furious, now.

"No problem."

She turned towards him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh, and, Sophie? Remind me I have to forget about reminding you !"

She lowered her eyes, trying to suppress the smile that was trying to make its way to her lips, and she just picked a lock of her hair and started playing with it.

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, long chapter, and I LOVED writing it. As you see, Akira is back to his usual self – for now. And don't be worried : that's going to take him much more work to get her anywhere he wants her to be...


	8. That's not what the French eat

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Notes :**

**- **a long chapter, where we begin (in fact, you begin, because I already know where I'm going...) to have some clues about the past. Oh, and Akira makes a fool of himself... ;o)

- And just to clear what could have been ambiguous, Sophie is fully French, she has no Japanese blood whatsoever. She just wanted to leran a challenging language, so she took Japanese, and she took it so seriously that she speaks it fluently now, which is the reason her father chose not to send her to the French highschool of Tokyo (where her little sister Marion goes, see Chapter 1 and what is going to happen afterwards).

**Thanks** : my new reviewer az09 ! Reviews and feedback are always most appreciated.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**8-That's not what the French eat**

"Where the hell are you taking me ? It's been forever since we left Eitoku!"

Akira sighed and thought he should have taken her watch hostage instead of her bag. Was the girl ever going to stop looking at it every five seconds ?

"I knew I should have...

- ...body-searched me ? As saddened as I am by the fact that you'd rather not have lunch with me, I think I would have enjoyed that, he said with a playful wink.

- You really are a pervert. I should never have gotten in this car in the first place.

- Oh, calm down. We're having lunch at my family's mansion. I had a special meal ordered. We'll be there in no time. If you would stop looking at you watch every second and relax a little, it would not seem to be that long a car ride.

- You coerced me into getting in that car and having lunch with you, Mimasaka. I never agreed to be happy about it. I just want to get it over with so I can get my things and go back to class.

- Who could have believed you would be so eager to go back to class when you were complaining about the headaches they were giving you just moments ago ?

- Actually, those headaches are not as bad as the one I'm getting from being in a car you are driving as if you were a test pilot. Would you slow down ?

- Say 'please'.

- I'd rather say 'go to hell', if you don't mind, she answered with a smile.

- Then I think I'm going to have to drive a little bit faster."

She closed her eyes. The bastard. But contrary to what she expecting, she felt the car gently slowing down. Were they finally there ? Well, the car didn't exactly seem to be pulling up to a stop either. She opened one eye, and then the other, just to see that Akira was still driving, the same mischievous expression on his face.

"I really want you to have a good time with me, Sophie, as hard as it seems for you to believe – not for you to feel nauseous and faint in my car, as much as I would greatly enjoy waking Sleeping Beauty the adequate way."

She only glared at him in answer.

"If only you would be more gracious about it and accept the fact that you might actually have a good moment, it would be nice, you know.

- Look... There is no way I'm ever going to fall for you. So you might as well give it up before you make more of a fool of yourself.

- How cynical of you ! And to so say I thought you were a romantic one..."

Sophie removed the elastic band that she had kept on her wrist and began fastening her hair in a loose bun.

"It's just that I wouldn't want you to lose too much time on this. So be aware this is going nowhere...

- You're not even considering our becoming friends eventually ?

- You're an obnoxious self-centered and self-satisfied pig... What do you think? I dream every night that I might be your friend someday !

- Hold on a minute with the niceties, we're nearly there."

They had stopped in front of the fence of a luxurious mansion. The big crafted metal fence was still in the way. Akira removed some kind of remote control from the glove box and activated its opening. Moments later, he stopped by the house and a man came out of the house to take over the keys and park the convertible.

"My bag?

- It's safe in the trunk. Don't worry..."

Sophie looked at the car going away from her sight with a worried feeling. Why was she here anyway? And look at the time : no way she'd be back on time.

"You actually know that my classes begin again in forty minutes and that I have every intention to attend them, don't you?

- I promised you would not miss a class. So relax and stop worrying for nothing."

She breathed in as though she was going to reply something saucy again, but she managed to breathe out without voicing it. Boy, the guy was annoying as hell.

* * *

This is not going as smoothly as he had hoped, he thought. Usually, he didn't have to do much to charm any woman in his company, and this was just... laborious. It seemed he was not able to use his style correctly in her presence. Maybe it was because of the constant flow of remarks, but he could not really say. He felt that she more than disliked him : otherwise, she'd have gotten over it by now, wouldn't she ? Actually, he didn't really know what he should have expected with this girl. She had taken an awful amount of time and some blackmailing to agree to come here. Hopefully, though, she would soon stop looking at her watch as if every second in his company felt like hours to her. 

She had stopped talking ever since they had entered the dining room. She looked about as excited and joyful as if she was going to have a root canal. Well hopefully, the surprise he had planed might cheer her up a bit, since she missed her country so much. He had to do something about the silence in the meantime, though.

"Okay, so please tell me why you hate me so much..."

She jumped in her chair in surprise at his words – her mind had been somewhere else. She looked right at him and he could see something disappear from her eyes as she regained her composure. What had he just missed ? He could not tell. But, somehow, he knew it was important. She took her time to answer. Pondering the answer, she licked her lips before actually uttering the words.  
"I don't hate you. Hate is a time-consuming feeling. I don't have the leisure to hate you, because I don't think enough about you. Let's say I 'nothing' you.

- Hugh... This is harsh, you know. A few moments ago, you claimed to dislike me, and now you 'nothing' me ?"

He paused and looked at her expectingly.

"You're strange, you know ?"

It was more a statement than a question. She just raised an eyebrow at the comment and shrugged it off. It was the moment the maids chose to enter with two plates, covered with a silver lid. She smiled at the idea that he was really trying hard to get her where he wanted her. A European-styled meal..

But he would probably not try that hard if he knew, she reflected. She didn't lie when she said he'd never get anywhere with her. Because she'd never let him. She had to make him understand this somehow, but she couldn't find the right way to explain it to him without exposing herself needlessly. The plates were now in front of her and Akira, still covered. This felt... ridiculously too much. Then again, that was before the maids uncovered the plates and exited the room.

From dismay to disbelief through puzzlement, her face changed as she contemplated the contents of the dish. She swallowed hard, trying to remain composed, but soon, even Akira could see that things were not quite going according to the plan. He saw her cover her mouth with her hand, and he could see she was shaking softly. Was she crying ? Hell, this was not what was supposed to happen.

Finally, it dawned on him : she was laughing, or, more accurately, she was desperately trying to suppress a hysterical laughter. And if there was one thing Akira liked even less than being slapped publicly for being who he was, it was to be the subject of laughter without understanding why.

"What's so funny?"

She stopped trying to contain the laugh, and the display of her hilarity was certainly a sight to behold. She was actually holding her ribs from the pain of it. He just pouted, waiting for an explanation and a break from the laughter.

"You are... my Gosh... You were actually... Those... No-one... French..."

She was quite unable to utter anything that made any sense between two successivepeels of laughter. She nearly didn't have time to breathe. Akira just looked at the contents of his own plate. Well, it grossed him out, but you've got to do what you've got to do to seduce a difficult girl, don't you ? And those had been made according to the recipe the cook of the house had gotten from a French chef two days ago. So what the heck was so funny about Burgundy snails with parsley and garlic butter ? It was a renown French appetizer.

After her while, the young woman finally got a hold of herself. She delicately wiped the tears that had come to her eyes from laughing too hard with her handkerchief and looked at Akira with her eyes still full of her lingering laughter.

"I didn't think it could be possible, but, my Gosh, you're even more of a moron than I thought you were – and I really didn't have much hope for you before now..."

He was taken aback, and remained dumb, for the third time since he knew her. Okay. That could not do. How had she gotten the upper hand again? This was his plan, his home, his idea, for crying out loud ! How could she have gained control like this ? She was just infuriating ! He had to say something to stop her from having any more fun at his expense.

She bit her lips and proceeded to finish the kill.

"And what did you think of for the following courses? Are we to have frogs ? And where did you hide the 'baguette', anyway?"

She was trying to make a point, he was sure of it. But he was too troubled by the fact she was laughing at him for it to dawn on him immediately.

"Stop laughing at me, already, it's rude !

- And acting on prejudices is not ?"

It still did not really click. He frowned.

"Don't frown like this, you might ruin your pretty Casanova face with wrinkles, Sophie commented. You don't want to repel all your preys, do you? And since you don't seem to get the reason of my laughter, I'm just going to say it : that – she pointed to her plate as if if was containing a dead rat – is just not what the French eat. It may be on the menu for some people in fancy restaurants at New Year's eve or very special occasions, but very few people do actually eat this. And, just so you know, I personally find eating snails and frogs very gross, and I'm not an exception in the French population."

Akira looked stunned and puzzled. "So much for impressing her with my knowledge of her country. I knew I should have asked Rui about French specialities, and not just listened to Soujiro. Geez... How am I to ever fix the image of an idiotic playboy she has of me now?"

He bounced back from the shock he was still in : he just had to. He summoned his most disarming grin and flashed it at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I mean... Maybe that was a little...

- Moronic ?

- Although I'd really appreciate it if you would stop generally considering me as such... Yes, it was."

He paused. And then took a decision.

"Okay, we still have to eat, don't we? So how would you feel about regular Japanese stuff, then?"

She smiled indulgently. She nodded, and he called a maid to convey his new orders.

"No time to prepare anything very fancy now... And to think I was sure everything was figured out..."

He would have been disarmingly cute at the moment, if she didn't know better. Sophie shook her head.

"Why people do actually keep believing this kind of things always gets me laughing. It's not as if I was thinking all Japanese people are sex-craved over-working maniacs !

- And why would you believe something that stupid ?

- Because it's actually common belief outside of this country! As reliable as the 'French eat snails and frogs and never wash themselves...' shit some people take for granted outside of my country. And I can assure you, the overwhelming majority of the French wash themselves more than enough for hygiene's sake."

* * *

The rest of the meal had actually been quite uneventful. Though the whole incident had seemed to put her in a better mood than she had been to begin with. Akira still tried to make the best of it, as he was driving her back to highschool. That making a woman laugh was walking the path to her heart was common knowledge, after all. But he wasn't quite sure it applied to make the woman laugh at you. He didn't quite know what it was about this girl that always seemed to make things go her way in the end. That always made things so difficult. 

He stole a glance at her and saw that she was hugging her backpack to her tightly, probably afraid he would resume its kidnapping any time. Once again, she seemed lost in her thoughts, as though he wasn't even there. This was so annoying, that she could just forget he was there. Women usually giggled and blushed in his presence. Well, maybe not this kind of women – Tsukushi didn't – but still, they acknowledged his being here.

Once during the car ride, she seemed like she wanted to say something, but she kept quiet. When she finally glanced at her wrist-watch he could almost feel her panicking.

"Don't worry, you have PE, don't you? Mrs. Aizawa will not be there today. So you won't be late technically.

- I'm having classes with her today, like five minutes ago, and you never go to class but you would know that she isn't there?

- Well... I go to class more often than you would think. Just not that often since you've transferred."

Why did he feel the need to justify himself, again? Damn the girl. And that was not like he could tell her the source of his knowledge. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and cleared his throat.

Sophie eyes opened more widely as she understood what the young Mimasaka was trying to hide.

"So Tsukushi was right about that. You do like older women."

He bit his lips. She was too smart for her own good. No need to deny, then, he figured. It would only make things worse.

"She's not that old. She's only thirty. And you have to admit she's a beauty..."

As he parked in the school's parking lot, she just breathed out. She opened the door and got out, to see most of her classmates waiting for something. That was until she realized they were actually waiting to see this – hers and Akira's return from the lunch break. And their opinion seemed quite clear and almost unanimous : they didn't like what they were seeing. Sophie was not in a mood to take any of their shit now, especially after having been blackmailed into this lunch – even if it had turned out not to be as awful as she had originally dreaded.

He still had to pay for this, somehow. But she would have time to think about that later. She turned towards him and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Do you think we are even, now that you've made almost all my female classmates want to skin me alive ?"

Akira just ran his hands through his hair. He smiled seductively at her.

"Shouldn't you hurry and go learn that you don't have PE today?"

She glared at him, but he could still see traces of her hysterical laughter underneath it. Great, she didn't even take him seriously anymore. If she had ever. And she knew about Hisaya Aizawa. That was bad.

She walked away from the car proudly, towards her curious classmates.

Akira looked at her, admiring her graceful figure. He answered her question for himself. "Not even close, little girl..."

Oh, and he had to thank Soujiro for the lousy advice on French cuisine. Or he could also kill him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, please don't kill me ? I know Akira is not that stupid... But imagine, this girl is a puzzle for him. He doesn't get her, and let's say that's what makes him act a little strangely... Next chapter : the debriefing ! ;o)

Don't worry, this is actually going somewhere – I swear – but she is really not going to fall easily for the womanizer type, and she has good reasons...

Let me know what you think anyway !

( I didn't reload 25 times the last chapter un my browser, so I know some people read this... ;o) )


	9. I am not a moron'

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9-"I am not a moron"**

Soujiro broke the kiss when his cellphone began to vibrate in his pocket. What was her name already ? Not very important, anyway.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I need to answer this."

He opened his cellphone and took the call.

"Yo Akira ! So, how did it go?"

His date saw him cringe from the screams going out of the receiver. But then she saw his amused expression.

"Really?"

More furious answers.

"Look, why don't you tell me all about this tonight at Tsukasa's? We're supposed to meet there anyway... Yes, I know Tsukushi will be there. But I'm sure you can't really hide this from her – she'll know it firsthand anyway."

He paused, picturing the scene in his head.

"Must have been real funny !"

More outrage pouring from the phone.

"Why don't you hold that thought and do that later ? I'm enjoying someone's company at the moment, unlike you... No, you won't. Bye, Akira."

Soujiro hung up and smiled again at the idea of Sophie laughing so hard at Akira because of that meal. He knew this attempt would turn out to be hilarious. He just regretted he couldn't have been there to witness it directly. He couldn't wait to meet that Sophie girl that had that completely magical power to make the predatory Akira completely harmless. And he couldn't wait to see Akira's face in the evening. Well : each thing in its own time.

He turned towards his date and used his most seductive grin.

"So, gorgeous, where were we ?"

* * *

Tsukushi was ushered inside the Domyouji mansion as soon as she arrived, and was quickly able to see Tsubaki coming her way, talking on her phone. Domyouji's sister hung up and smiled broadly when she saw the young woman.

"Hey Tsukushi ! What are doing here ?

- I promised Tsukasa I would come after work. He complains he never gets to see me anymore...

- Well, if that isn't cute... He is with the other three in his own living room, or at least he was ten minutes ago. You know where that is, right?"

Tsukushi smiled at Tsubaki.

"Of course. Thanks, Tsubaki !

- No problem, really. And from what I understand, Tsukasa loves the dress you picked for Friday night. He had that stupid grin on his face all afternoon."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"He had to make me chose that one with the lower neckline... I wanted to argue, but it's his birthday, so I gave up."

They both smiled indulgently. Both of them perfectly understood that sometimes, you just had to indulge some of the boy's whims.

* * *

When she entered the said room, the scene was quite unusual but still had a little touch of déjà-vu. Akira had the most annoyed look she had ever seen on his delicate features, Soujiro was – once again – laughing harder than ever, Tsukasa seemed like he was hesitating between amusement and outrage, and even Rui couldn't hide the mocking smile on his lips. She immediately understood that this had to have something to do with the information she had extracted with effort from Sophie earlier.

When they had met after class, Sophie had seemed tired and Tsukushi had sensed from the attitude of some girls in her class that something unusual had happened. She had managed to get her to tell her the story, and had ended up laughing hysterically at the description of Akira's demise – Sophie sure knew how to tell a story.

While considering what was happening in front of her, she suspected Soujiro might have had something to do with it. And then, Tsukasa saw that she was there and his face brightened instantly. He got up and came towards her to pull her in a tight hug.

"Tsukushi..."

As much as she loved him, she struggled a little.

"Tsukasa, I'm glad to see you too, but I need to breathe..."

He relaxed his embrace and took her hand in his after deposing a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"Sorry about that."

He wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep her next to him : he was always afraid she would go, disappear, leave him. They returned to the couch, and he made room next to him by pushing Soujiro aside. Tsukushi smiled as she relaxed in her boyfriend's embrace.

She had grown fond of those four guys. They all had their faults, but their friendship was something to treasure – she knew it, because she had had the luck to become their friend. She was not just 'Tsukasa's violent girlfriend' anymore : she was someone they all cared about. Tsukushi couldn't help it, though. Time to have a little fun at the playboy's expense. He deserved it for his blackmailing poor Sophie into this ridiculous lunch.

"So, whose brilliant idea was it?"

Akira and Soujiro played the innocence, while Rui chuckled.

"I can't believe you actually had snails prepared for that meal. That's not what the regular French people eat...

- As if I didn't notice, thank you so much for your valuable input, Rui !"

The concept was sufficiently absurd for Rui to participate in the conversation of his own will. Akira covered his eyes with his hand.

"So, tell me. How lame did she think I was?

- So lame, I don't think you'd want me to tell you. Apparently, the best part was when you didn't understand why she thought the whole thing was so funny. 'He frowned so much that I was afraid his eyebrows were going to spontaneously plug themselves off his face'. Come on, Akira, even I would never have thought of something that...

- Okay, enough of people saying that I'm a moron for today, please. My ego is bruised enough.

- Could do you some good, you know.

- When was I ever mean to you, Tsukushi?"

The young woman just smiled.

"Just give it up, Akira.

- I won't !

- So prepare yourself for some more bruises.

- No, because next time, I'm not listening to this moron."

Soujiro bit his lips and tried not to indulge to a new wave of laughter. Tsukasa shifted and repeated the solution he found most adequate.

"Just do yourself a favor and red tag her."

The reaction was instantaneous and simultaneous.

"No !"

Akira had just replied firmly, while Tsukushi pinched Tsukasa's earlobe very hard to illustrate her point. The poor guy let a little scream escape, taken by surprise.

"That hurts, you violent woman !

- That's the point, you pineapple head !"

Akira, Soujiro and Rui looked at each other, shaking their head in disbelief. Soujiro voiced their common thought.

"Isn't love sweet..."

That won him two ferocious glares.

Tsukasa rubbed his sore earlobe, looking at Tsukushi less than tenderly.

"I can't believe I actually wanted you to come here tonight !

- I'm sure part of you enjoys this, otherwise you'd stop saying stupid things when I'm there. But don't you dare red tag Sophie. It's not her fault that Akira is a complete moron.

- What did I just say about being called a moron?

- Shut up, Akira, replied the couple with one voice.

- It's at times like this that we can see how right you are for each other...

- Soujiro, shut up, they continued.

- Okay, then, Akira, stop chasing after Tsukushi's friend. I'd like to keep my ears intact."

Remark for which she kicked his foot.

"What now? I'm telling him to leave your friend alone ! Isn't that what you'd want ?

- You're so dense, Tsukasa, I need a new word to describe how dense you are !

- Whatever, Tsukushi."

Akira decided to take it out on Soujiro.

"You're not going to find this funny for long, Soujiro. You're going pay for putting me in this situation !

- I didn't order that meal... You did. I can't believe you actually took that advice... I was kidding, man !

- Fine... It was stupid, I admitted it already. What would you have done better in my place, Mr. I'm-the-specialist-of-young-girls ?

- I know how to pick my battles, Akira. I would never go after her type : feisty girls are too much trouble. Did you see me try and chase after Tsukushi?"

Tsukasa glared at Soujiro, and Tsukushi looked at him in disbelief.

"What ? I'm just saying I know it takes more 'dedication' than what I'm willing to invest to seduce someone like Tsukushi or this... Sophie girl. I don't say I would not succeed if I tried – because I'm quite sure I would... I just don't want to.

- Like I would ever fall for you, Soujiro...

- You're only saying that because I never tried, Tsukushi. And I won't, he added when he saw the murderous look in Tsukasa's eyes.

- And I didn't tell you the worst. She understood that I'm involved with Hisaya.

- The PE teacher ?"

Akira nodded, and Soujiro couldn't hold the new chuckle that came at this revelation.

"You're so not seducing her any time soon.

- I don't agree with this statement. It's all a question of image : I have to change the one she has of me currently : I'll find a way, I just need to think about it. I am not giving up. My honor as a man depends on it. And the more difficult she makes it for me, the more I actually want her.

- Akira?

- Yes, Tsukushi?

- You're a pig, you know that ? I'm glad Sophie knows how to protect herself. But I still wish there was a way to protect the whole womankind from you.

- I'm not a pig, I'm just a man. And your Sophie friend is becoming more and more appealing to me every time she doesn't fall...

- Suit yourself. But you're going nowhere with her : she told me she finds playboys are a quite disgusting kind.

- You know that I'm feeling this is a dare? She'll be mine, eventually, you'll see."

Tsukushi wondered how much more time and failed attempts it would take to deflate Akira's womanizer ego. Or if it would ever deflate, for that matter.

She just hoped Sophie would not kill him in the process – because that's what she would be tempted to do in her place if he went after her like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, a filler chapter. Anyway, I need it, because the one coming after this one is to be more intense, and I need it introduced. And since nobody thinks anything about what I write... well, I'll continue according to what I think makes sense. I just hope someone would tell something, but, hey, that's just me hoping !

;o)


	10. Happy Birthday Tsukasa

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**A couple of important author notes :**

**- **I know the legal age for alcohol drinking in the USA is 21 – I've been living there long enough to know that –, and that it is a remnant of the prohibition, but in most countries it's not that late in life you get to drink if that pleases you to do so. In France, for instance, it's 18 on your own, 16 if accompanied by an adult. I have no idea whatsoever about the legal age for drinking in Japan, but I decided that it was going to be 18 for this fiction (let's say it's my story, I chose the rules). I am NOT, in any case, promoting underage drinking – it's always wrong to break the law, and you know it...

- A question I already got twice now : "Will Akira ever get what he wants from Sophie ?"... Well, I'm a real chatterbox – considering the number of words this fic has, having been begun to be written less than a week ago, I'm sure you've kinda figured it out ... – and I still see a lot of things happening before I put an end to it. I'm already thinking of several twists, but I'm not sure about which will be in the final story... Let's say sometimes my fingers surprise myself more than my brain : I actually don't know where everything I write comes from... ;o) So, to answer (Mega SPOILER) : he'll get what he wants, but he doesn't really know what that is for the moment, and he's SO going to suffer before getting to it... :D (Sometimes, I wonder if writing is not a way to satisfy our little sadist tendencies...)

- I'm going to repeat myself, but I base all of this on the live-action drama HYD... So some events were depicted a little differently than in the manga – don't resent me for it. Besides, Abe Tsuyoshi – the actor who impersonates Akira – is such a hunk, I prefer my Sophie to be paired with him than with a drawing... ;o)

**Thanks to my reviewers **: **_az09_** and **_Juliana_** ! I love you ! (Okay, maybe I'm overdoing it... ;o) )Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review – it makes me feel less alone !

Sorry for the length of this : but the length of the chapter is proportional (whatever...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10-Happy Birthday Tsukasa **

"What is that party for again, sweety ?

- It's the birthday of this boy Tsukasa Domyouji, Mom. He's the boyfriend of my new friend Tsukushi Makino I told you all about.

- By the way, you should invite her over, sometime. She seems like a nice decent girl. What about Domyouji ? The name seems oddly familiar.

- Isn't it the name of this big corporation, intervened Sophie's father, here in Japan ?

- Yes, he's the only son of the president of the company.

- They're insanely rich and, from what I've heard, the lady that has all the power – a certain Kaede Domyouji, is it – is quite ruthless and haughty. I hope you're not turning into one of those kids that believe the world should be grateful they're part of it.

- Oh, come on, Dad ! Do I seem to be like this, now ?

- Well, I told you I don't want you to...

- I know, I know... And I'm not. It's just a party, and Tsukushi will be there, I promised her I would come.

- Just behave yourself and don't bring shame on the French. You should feel the responsibility you have as the only French student of Eitoku Academy. I had to go through a lot of trouble having you transfered you there, you know...

- Dad, it's offensive of you to say that to me ! As if I would behave badly...

- You always think everything I do for you is offensive, Sophie. And all I want is just for you to turn into a decent human being.

- That's the reason for you not sending me in the same highschool as Marion ?

- Oh don't worry about that, as soon as she'll speak correctly Japanese, I'm having her attending Eitoku like you are.

- Whatever... I'm going to be late !

- You should be more respectful of your father, Sophie."

Sophie found it difficult not to roll her eyes in disbelief. Great, her mother was taking sides with her father. She could not help it, he could piss her off so much at times ! She had to tell her sister to maintain a bad level in Japanese, for her own good. She sighed in frustration.

"I heard that."

She pinched her lips to avoid answering something disrespectful.

"And I saw that too. Do you really want me to cancel the car ?"

She breathed in and decided it wasn't worth it to begin a new argument.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm feeling a little emotional. The transition has not been easy at all on me.

- Who said it had to be ? Well, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just want the best for you."

She managed to smile.

"So, what are you still doing here ? You should be on your way already ! Have fun and don't come home too late.

- I won't. Thanks, Dad. Have a good evening !"

It was difficult to stay pissed when he apologized, after all. She reminded herself that the transition had to be difficult for him too, and for her mother, also. After all, they had begun to learn Japanese just a few months ago, when they had formed the project to move to Tokyo, and they were already working in all-Japanese environments. On some level, she was having an easier transition than the one they were having.

On her way out, she smiled to her little sister, who was sitting on the stairs to see her before she left.

"I wish I could come with you so much, Sophie !

- You wouldn't if you really knew, Marion...

- But you get to be all dressed up and all. And you look so pretty !

- Well, thank you, sis... Have a good night, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow when I get up, I promise.

- Great !"

She kissed her sister goodnight and proceeded to the car. She hoped the night would be nice despite the desperate gold-digging females that resented her for having shared a lunch with 'Akira from the F4'... If only they knew how little she actually cared ! And she also hoped the guy in question would leave her alone for the evening – she wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with him.

* * *

When the car pulled to a stop in front of the Domyouji residence, Sophie understood what her father meant when he had said they were 'insanely rich'. And that was quite obvious. She had thought the Mimasaka mansion was indecent in its size, when he had brought her there for his little demonstration, but this was just... way too much.

The driver opened the door and she got out. She smiled at him and thanked him. He smiled back – it's not every day you find a rich family that actually respects their employees. She took the bag where the present was – a very good bottle of French wine. She had not been able to think of anything else more personal : she didn't know the guy, so she didn't know what else to get him. He was turning nineteen, so she guessed it was okay.

She gathered her coat more closely around her. Maybe the dress she had chosen was not warm enough. Then again, she could hardly change into something else, now. She hoped she had not overdone it – Tsukushi had said the dress code was formal, but that had left her with the difficult task of determining how formal it was going to be.

She entered the mansion, left her present with the other presents and her coat with the other coats. She was a little late considering the time she had told her friend she'd be there. What did the person that took her coat say, already ? At the end of the hallway, on the right. Well, she could hear some music down that way. She breathed in. It could not be that terrible. She'd live through it all right – she was not one to be overwhelmed.

"It's not the moment to be a coward, Sophie.", she reminded herself.

* * *

Tsukasa couldn't stop looking at Tsukushi, who was blushing from the undivided attention – she felt he was devouring her with his fiery eyes. The dress she was wearing was a white one – kind of the same cut than that night when Shizuka had lent her one of her own and some silver shoes to replace the outfit Asai and her stupid friends had ruined with their petty bullying. The night of their first kiss. Well, kind of their first kiss, if you call falling on top of each other with lip contact 'kissing'...

White was a great color for Tsukushi : it made her complexion seem even more silky and her skin more luminous. She did look stunning in the dress – Tsukusa's Wednesday stupid grin had been somewhat justified. She was happy to have finally accepted his absurd request, since it made obviously him so happy to see her like this. But she had been adamant : it was a one time thing, she didn't want him buying her designer's clothes all the time. It just wasn't her.

Faithful to himself, Rui was not talking much, and he seemed bored already. He looked very good in his white tuxedo, though – the perfect romantic hero. Akira and Soujiro were commenting on the girls attending the party, or, more accurately, associating a number on the 'no way'-'totally in my bed' scale to every female entering the room. After all, that allowed them to decide which of the ladies would have the opportunity to 'know them better' afterwards. They had decided to indulge in their game out of Tsukushi's earshot, to avoid being called once again 'the pack of perverted pigs' and any of the other kind names – if she actually restrained herself to just names – that usually associated with them during this activity.

"I would totally do this one.

- Which one... The one that just entered ?... No, too tall.

- Still, I'd do her. It's not like it would matter when she's not standing, Akira commented with an expert wink.

- That one in the red dress would be more to my liking. Let's say... eight out of ten on NWTIB.

- Too young, too girly, too slutty. I'll never understand why you always go after those.

- And I'll never understand why you like to bed women in their thirties. But I live with it – it's actually better for us to have separate 'hunting grounds'. Besides, slutty young girls usually know what they're doing, if you see what I mean.

- Of course I know what you mean, you see, I..."

Akira stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her enter the room. Soujiro just proceeded with his blabber.

"Oh... but we have got a nine and a half coming ! Who is this babe and how come I don't know her yet ?"

Akira stayed mute. He had recognized her immediately – but hardly. Her face was the same, but her whole figure looked so different in this outfit compared to Eitoku's uniform. She looked like a woman all right, he couldn't help but think. Her hair was elegantly gathered in a high elaborate bun, with a few loose curly locks that framed her harmonious face, showing a graceful neck that came out of the V-neckline of the silk black dress that enveloped her body gracefully all the way down to her feet, wearing simple black stilletoes with a strass buckle. Akira admired her shoulders and couldn't help but but think for a moment it was a shame the uniform concealed those usually.

She was wearing neither too little or too much make-up : just enough to make her eyes look magical and her lips delicious. Everything about her screamed elegance and taste – well, isn't it what you would expect from a French girl ? Akira licked his lips and interrupted Soujiro's commentaries.

"It's her... It's Sophie."

Soujiro raised an eyebrow and turned towards his friend.

"You forgot to mention she was a babe...

- She's handsome enough in uniform, and I told you so. You didn't seem to respond to the description I made then.

- As I said, you forgot to mention she was a babe. I feel inclined to go international like you, now.

- She's mine, Soujiro.

- Well, apparently, she begs to differ, if I believe what you told us of your adventures... But you could keep trying – it's being quite entertaining. A shame, though...

- You know, I actually didn't recognize her right away. She looks... like a woman.

- She looks like a man usually ? It's hard to believe...

- Don't be stupid, Soujiro. She looks like a girl, usually.

- Well, whatever you say, the good thing is that now, I understand why you won't give up : it kind of makes sense. With a body like this, it's really a pity she won't let herself be seduced.

- Shut up, Soujiro."

Oblivious of being the subject of the two playboys conversation, Sophie glanced about the room, trying to locate her friend. Tsukushi spotted her nearly at the same time than she did see her, they nearly ran towards one another, as if they got a chance to meet after years of separation. Tsukasa couldn't believe those girls : they had been together only a few hours ago. And tonight was his night. It was his birthday, Tsukushi was supposed to want to be with him all the time. So why the hell did she leave him to run to that girl ? He sighed and decided to go towards them. He took Rui's arm in the process, waking him up a bit and making him follow the whole movement.

"Rui : tonight, you've got a mission, he said calmly as he was going after Tsukushi. You're keeping the psycho occupied. I want Tsukushi for myself. Tonight – is – about – me.

- I'll always be amazed by your sense of priorities, Tsukasa.

- Come on, man, you owe me. Besides, you already know the girl.

- You'll have to protect me from Akira, if I do that. He won't appreciate my interference.

- Just do it.

- Hmm."

When they arrived near the two girls, they were still babbling about how good each other looked this night and how glad they were to be there, and everything girlfriends talk about in this kind of occasion. Tsukasa wrapped his arm around Tsukushi's waist possessively. She frowned, nearly nudging him away, but decided otherwise.

"Hey Sophie, I don't believe you've met Tsukasa, yet.

- I didn't get the chance, no. It's nice to finally meet you ! Happy birthday to you, I hope you'll have a fantastic year, she added with a warm smile. Tsukushi talks an awful lot about you."

Tsukasa blushed uncomfortably. Tsukushi talked a lot about him? She had to care about him, then. He looked at the genuine smile on the French girl's face, and the comfortable warmth of her expression, devoid of all the stupid worshipping fear that crept on all the likes of Asai and her followers, and he decided he liked her, kind of – she seemed to be made of the same wood as his Tsukushi. But well, this one seemeed crazier. Two violent girls in this one room... he hoped that would not turn out to be scary. Then again, she was Tsukushi's friend – it had to mean something.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you'll have a nice evening."

She smiled again, and then she spotted Rui behind Tsukasa, who had kept quiet.

"And if it isn't Rui Hanazawa. How have you been since last Friday ?"

Rui thought that she was the second person to call him with his full name, as if his first and last name were not separable.

"You can call me Rui, you know.

- I'll try, but I can't promise anything, she answered with a smile and a shrug. You know, I've begun to read the book you told me all about when we ran into you in the Gardens last week. It's a little difficult with all these ancient words that I don't really know, but I think I'm already liking it a lot !"

Tsukasa was not sure he had just heard this comment correctly. Rui had talked about something, he had brought up a topic ? Okay, this girl had a strange – potentially bad – influence on the F4 she met. Akira became unable to turn on the 'fall for me' vibe for her and Rui was actually talking to her ? He just hoped nothing as dramatic would happen to him. Rui just smiled in return.

"I'm glad you like it. If you have issues with the language, you can just talk to me about it, I'll clear what I can.

- Great ! I'll hold you to your word!"

Her expressive face was the theater of so many feelings it was hardly ever still. Apparently the hyperactivity and the extra energy she irradiated were somewhat contagious. Not that Rui was actually making a full speech, but he was talking and smiling – just as when he was with Tsukushi.

That was the moment Soujiro and Akira chose to show up near the little group. It would have been difficult not to notice the effect Akira's arrival had on Sophie's liveliness. The smile died on her lips and her back stiffened, as she muttered : "And here comes the moron." Tsukasa almost said something but decided rectifying the offense wasn't worth being molested by Tsukushi for defending Akira's behaviour. Rui just pinched his lips to avoid a smile from forming on them.

Akira and Soujiro looked gorgeous this night – and they knew it. They were walking through the room as if they owned the world. Akira had not anticipated Sophie would come to the party, and even less that she would look that good. But, as a seducer, you learn how to make the best out of unforeseen opportunities. He flashed his most seductive grin at her.

"Good evening, gor... Sophie.

- You stopped yourself just in time, she noticed.

- I had to... I don't have any red piece of clothing on me tonight to match the slap mark.

- Did you taste the snails, yet ? Were they any good ?

- We go on so well, together, Sophie... We really have got to stop meeting like this.

- As far as I'm concerned, you can drop the 'like this', you know.

- Ouch, that was actually hurtful."

Tsukushi decided it was the moment to intervene to avoid a public slaughter – she could already see Sophie's annoyance from running into Akira build up inside of her, and that was not why she had convinced her friend to come. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Sophie, have you met the infamous Soujiro Nishikado, yet ? Those four useless guys are actually childhood friends, she said as she pointed successively at each of the F4. They're all supposed to be in class C – except they never attend.

- Yes, we do. But only when we need to, Soujiro justified.

- Then you don't seem to think that happens very often", Tsukushi remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Sophie recognized the aim of Tsukushi's intervention and decided she was not going to be obtuse about it. She took the bait and proceeded to ignore Akira.

"Soujiro ? It's very nice to meet you. I would have to ask how you put up with this moron over here, but that's not the point."

Soujiro decided he was going to use what he knew from Akira's experiences not to earn his very own slap from her.

"Sophie, is it? Likewise. But you know, he's not always that bad."

He paused the time to choose an appropriate subject of conversation.

"So, I hear you recently moved here from France ? Where is it exactly you used to live ?"

Akira felt he could kill Soujiro when he heard him say that. He had no right to do this to him. And when he saw his friend lead her to the dance floor, following Tsukushi and Tsukasa, he tightened his fists. This was not normal : the first time she met him, she had slapped him. But after two lousy question, and a charming smile, Soujiro was going to have a slow dance with her, just like that ? And to say she claimed to hate playboys... Soujiro was even worse than him – after all, he didn't have that stupid one-week rule that his friend lived by.

"I can't believe she's in his arms, laughing at a joke already. He's a worse playboy than I am !"

Rui's voice startled him – he had forgotten his quiet friend's presence.

"Well, he didn't come on to her as strongly as you did every last time you met her. He even tried to save you from her wrath, I think. Not like he would try anything with her. He was just being a friend to you.

- You bet. He was giving her a nine and a half on NWTIB not ten minutes ago. I know him – we're of the same kind. If he's being nice to a beautiful girl he hardly knows, you can be sure he has an ulterior motive.

- You're overreacting.

- I'm not. Especially when he knows I'm interested in the girl.

- He said himself her kind were too much trouble.

- But it's just like him to try to make a point to me. Boy, that girl has a problem.

- She doesn't like you but tolerates Soujiro, so she has a problem ? That's not a twisted way of thinking...

- Like you would know. You're partial, you think 'she's nice and funny, he said making a face and mimicking Rui's voice'.

- Well, she is... Whatever, anyway. If Soujiro is taking care of her, I guess Tsukasa won't resent me from resuming my previous occupation."

Rui began to trail back to the chair he had been previously falling asleep in, after a simple : "Just calm down, Akira."

As if it was that simple. The girl was infuriating. The first slap had come from nowhere : he had not even been trying to really seduce her then. He just wanted the spot she was occupying in the library. And she had hated him instantly – even if she refused to admit to hating him when he had asked, and had eluded the question with a clever remark. And he didn't understand why. And now, she seemed to like Soujiro ? Soujiro who was the one that went after young ladies like her ! Didn't she smell real danger when it hit her in the face ?

* * *

Well, apart from the confrontation in the garden, the evening had been pretty nice, she guessed. She leaned against the backseat of the car as it was bringing her back to her home. She removed her shoes and rubbed her sore feet. Fashion was indeed cruel. Like they said back in France : "Il faut souffrir pour être belle." (_"A girl has to suffer to achieve beauty."_ – _It's a real French saying, I swear... And I've learnt only a few weeks ago that there was no equivalent in English...)_

She relieved her skull by beginning to undo the sophisticated bun she had fashioned earlier – she could not understand why, but those always ended up by giving her a splitting headache. As the locks were falling one by one on her shoulders, she thought again of the night.

Now that she had met all of the terrible F4, she was seriously wondering why the all the students of Eitoku lived in such fear of them. Yes, they were rich, that much she had well understood. But they seemed quite harmless in person, after all. Rui was this sweet, almost shy guy, always elsewhere, in his mind. Tsukasa was an unrefined gruff guy, but his love for Tsukushi had clearly brought out the best in him. Soujiro was a nice guy – she could feel there was more to him than he had been willing to show, but he had been funny and nice throughout the evening. She had noticed that this new acquaintance of hers had provoked some new glares from other girls in her direction. Not that she really cared. They could be stupid if they liked – she didn't want to be. As for Akira, sure, he was a moron, but there was nothing to really fear from him, was there?

She still had trouble understanding how a somewhat drunk Akira had had the nerve to corner her in the garden of the Domyouji property, though, while she was taking some air, away from the overcrowded and noisy room, demanding an absurd answer from her.

"I thought you hated womanizers.

- I do.

- Then tell me why you do act so friendly towards Soujiro. He's even worse at that than I am."

She remembered being taken by surprise by this remark. How dare he monitor who she befriended ? Sure, she had felt the womanizing vibe in the young Nishikado, but she had not felt as threatened by it as she had felt by every move Akira had made on her since their eventful encounter in Eitoku's library. Soujiro had not tried to name her anything else than 'Sophie', which was her name, after all. He had not tried to put his hands on her the way Akira had believed himself entitled to. He had not blurted out used-up pick-up lines. He had just been a bit too charming, but, well, you can't blame a guy for being who he is, as long as he gets that you're not falling for it and accepts it. And she was pretty sure he had not tried anything other than friendliness towards her – besides, he had left the party with one of the slutty girls that attended it, one wearing an outrageously short red dress. If she judged by that, she was safe – she could not be his style, and it was actually a relief.

Tsukushi herself had admitted to being amazed by his gentlemanly behavior towards her friend, when they had been resting on a couch towards the end of the evening, while Sophie was waiting for the car to come pick her up.

So why did the other moron believe himself to have the right to come and make this kind of remarks ? She did not have to justify herself, but, still, she had not been able to shut herself up.

"I only hate them when they're trying to make me the latest entry on their hunting list."

Apparently, this was not the answer he had been expecting. Well, what possibly would he have wanted her to answer ? "Sorry, I did not notice. I won't speak to him anymore."? The more she thought of it, the more she felt the adequate answer would have been "Mind your own business" or "Go to hell." She felt stupid not to have been able to answer that, instead of nearly explaining that she didn't want another playboy to think he could toy with her and then discard her.

No, she had already been there, she had already done that. She closed her eyes, and her jaw shivered. She would not think about it, not now. Not ever again. The sad bastard would never have another tear from her. He had already had enough of them. She bit her lips and clutched her dress nervously.

She shook her head as if to shake the thought away. A shame Rui and Soujiro had to be friends with the other moronic jerk. She would have liked to be friends with them – especially since Tsukushi spoke so highly of them.

She'd think about all of it tomorrow. Tonight, she was too tired, and she needed some sleep. Tomorrow, she would not think of him. Tomorrow, she'd tell Marion all about the room, the group that had been hired for the music, the boys, the dresses, and the most huge birthday cake she had ever seen in her life.

Yes, tomorrow would be a good day. A better day. Another day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, lots of things happening there – I hope not too much. I hope you enjoyed the chapter – personally, I think I like it, because it finally gives a little depth to Sophie...

Well, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !

And because I'm sure some people are going to wonder about the whole NWTIB scale : it does not come entirely from my imagination. I have this friend who actually does this (The French name of the scale, for those who can appreciate it : "Pas Moyen-Quand Elle Veut"...). and he's only a pig as a boyfriend - that's why he will always stay on my friend zone - or so I hope !


	11. What can happen in a few weeks

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

The ending verse is from the song "Dinner at eight", from Rufus Wainwright. I don't own it – it's quite obvious, though I wish I did since it's a most beautiful song.

**Thanks** : to my reviewer **_Juliana_** for having taken the time to type encouraging comments after chapter 10. I'm not going to let this fic rot : I have something close to obsessional behaviour : I won't stop until I'm satisfied with this fic... And I have to make my ideas as believable as possible, and it's not always that easy... ;o)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**11-What can happen in a few weeks**

The following weeks were pretty calm and undisturbed. It was soon to be the summer break, and everyday went pretty smoothly. Sophie and Tsukushi were becoming closer and closer friends with each passing moment, and they spent a great deal of time together. Besides, Sophie had finally managed to get rid of the headaches that she got on a daily basis at the beginning of her stay for being in an all-Japanese environment, and that had allowed the girls to diversify their activities in their time together.

Quite unexpectedly, Soujiro had taken a – friendly – liking to the girl, whom he liked to tease and make fun of as often as he could – she reacted so quickly and with so much outrage at his remarks that he found it really funny. Most of the time, their exchanges were lively and ended by her threatening to pull his hair off his head with tweezers or him saying he'd never let himself 'talk to that crazy irrational girl' again. It was the first time, since Tsukushi had entered the F4 lives at least, that he managed to simply befriend a woman, without any ulterior goal to it. Sure, she was violent, hyperactive and an exhausting chatterbox, but he liked her constant good mood, her permanent laughters, the sparkle in her eyes and her witty way of seeing everything in her life. He could even forget that she could be beautiful when she wanted to, since she never made any effort concerning her looks when she was with them, and that she preferred large clothes to mini-skirts when she had her word in the matter – after all, clothes are meant to be comfortable, aren't they ?

Since it was quite clear she disliked strongly the playboy way of life, and though she would give no other reason for this dislike than she thought it offending to womankind, there was an unsaid pact between the two of them that he would never try to hit on her, and that she would avoid to meet his dates when it was possible. She had tried to lecture him once or twice to get him to settle for 'a real relationship with a real girl', but it was no use – Soujiro maintained he was too young to settle for anything : she found he was quite resilient about his one-week rule. And his maintaining that he never went after women that had real feelings towards him somehow pacified her a little with his habits.

She and Rui were quite a different story. She liked his calm and quiet ways – his simple presence could make her significantly quieter and calmer than she usually was. He had a soothing effect on her and her mind. And his knowledge of France and of French were always great – she missed her country very much, and enjoyed talking of it with someone who knew what she was talking about. And someone to whom she could speak in her own language.

As he had discovered during their first meeting, Rui liked her : her liveliness had the same effect on him than Tsukushi's – they made him laugh, they made him feel alive, and had this positive effect on his overall mood. And now that there were two of them, he was hardly so melancholic anymore : he didn't really have the time to be. He missed Shizuka more and more as their separation was lasting more time, but his growing to be friends with Sophie helped him deal with it a bit. He actually felt closer to Shizuka now that he had this link to France. He often surprised himself by telling the young girl about how he missed Shizuka, and how much he wanted to go to her, to see her in Paris. He didn't know why he let himself tell her so much about himself – it was so not like himself to talk about his life.

Maybe that was because she was such a good listener, maybe that was because he could sense she had a frailty behind all the bravado and smiles that made her kind of like him in a weird way, or maybe that was because she would make him talk, asking the right questions at the right moment. He didn't really know why he felt he could talk to her, and it didn't really matter – because in the end, the result was the same. His friends were amazed of the effect that Makino's and Dessay's arrival in the quiet and reserved boy's life had had on his usual mood. When Soujiro wasn't suspecting that either one or the other would smack his head for saying so – either because they were not there or they were too tired to bother with anything else than graphic threats –, he would actually say that it could easily take two hysterical woman like those to wake up a narcoleptic like Rui.

Tsukasa had taken more time than the previous two to accept the young woman in their circle. Sure, he had stopped suggesting the red tag after his birthday party, but he still did not see so favorably his Tsukushi spend so much time with that 'crazy psycho' girl, as he fondly described her. He didn't really appreciate being called 'cactus flower', since it didn't really inspire much respect. But Sophie could not prevent herself to make fun of the boy calling themselves the 'Flower 4' : she maintained that true manly men would never want to be named after flowers, but insisted that they ought to associate with specific flowers to live up to their group nickname, and she had decided that Tsukasa could not be compared to anything else than a cactus flower. Anybody can guess he didn't like the comparison much, and spent much time trying to shut her up one way or another.

Besides, from what he could tell, she was new money, and not that much new money at that. And she had that bad influence on Makino – they studied together at nights instead of going out with him and the F4. And since she wasn't alone to resist the calls, Tsukushi gave in to their requests a lot less often than before. Tsukasa tried to get Soujiro to 'influence the crazy Frenchie', but the playboy usually shrugged and laughed at the idea of making Sophie do anything she did not wish to do herself in the first place – 'as stubborn as any mule', according to him. Then he would just go and make another of his comments about 'hard working virgins in league being worse than taken apart', which, if said in their presence, would make him the subject of murderous glares and sometimes more direct proofs of resentment.

What of Akira in the matter? Sophie had accepted that they had friends in common, and that they would have to meet on a regular basis because of that, but, when that happened, she would ignore him more often than not, and discourage any attempts at peace he would try to make towards her with ironic remarks and disapproving glares. He tried to understand why she could resent him that much, but he couldn't, especially when he saw her becoming closer and closer to Soujiro. He hated seeing them spend so much time together and laugh at the same jokes, though he would have been at a loss to justify this feeling. Her icy coldness – unjustified if you listened to him – hurt him somehow, though he'd never admit it aloud.This couldn't be jealousy – how could he be jealous of that over-excited brat that refused to consider anything he said or did as other than moronic? Besides, he never had so many conquests in so little time – Soujiro's one-week rule seemed like a long term commitment compared to the speed at which women passed in his life and in his bed.

If asked about it, he would say he just felt like it, that it was a phase, that it had happened before, that it was fun. But it was more as if he had to bed more women to prove to himself something that never even felt real afterwards – that he was irresistible. He could not figure out why the quantity of women he invited in his bedroom didn't help him to just... go on with everything. That's how he had always dealt with his moments of insecurity – those he seduced proved to him that he existed, in a way, that he was wanted – hence, the more bedmates the better. But, those days, it didn't really help him to feel any better about himself, especially when he could see the image he gave through the eyes of someone who disapproved so completely of who he was, of what he was, of everything he stood for. Seducing, especially for those who make a such a sport of it, is really about seeking approval in someone else – being denied this kind of approval is all the more difficult to handle when you've based your life on winning it. And when you feel that failing to obtain this approval makes you void of meaning. The defiance and coldness of Sophie towards him just stirred this latent insecurity inherent to all serial seducers, and the fact she seemed to approve of his playboy alter ego – even if only on a friendly level, for what do we seek in friendship but approval ? – just gave more strength his inner feeling of helplessness. So he bedded more women than ever, but it did not help him at all – it even made things worse, even if he would never admit it.

As for Soujiro, he had to confess to himself this whole friendship thing had not started out of the pure kindness of his heart – accordingly to what Akira had surmised, he had approached Sophie that night at the party because he thought it would be funny to seduce her just 'like that', where his companion in vice was struggling so much to get her to be merely civil with him. He had used what he had learned from Akira's misadventures : no mock-love nicknames – just her own name, no misplaced hands, no obvious coming on to her – just himself at his sweetest, and his funniest, to avoid scaring her away. But as he himself had remarked before, the problem with this kind of girls is that they don't fall fast nor easily : you spend enough time trying to get them to like you to learn to know them, to respect them, to care for them in the process – and then you don't want to destroy them just for a whim's sake. At least when you still have a soul – and Soujiro prided himself in having a highly developed ethics on womanizing : only bed those you deem brainless and unable of true feelings.

Anyway, nothing in her attitude suggested that she found in him anything more than a good friend – she had that strange tendency to consider every man that became her friend a walking teddy-bear. And as any wise guy knows, once you've landed in the 'friend zone', it's way too late – or way too early – to make a move. So he had discovered that she was more that a pair of long legs, a slender body and silky curly hair – she was this unnerving girl that loved to startle people with sudden noisy appearances, that girl who thought you could put Teryaki sauce on nearly anything and make it taste better, that girl who always found something funny or strange to say, and that girl who knew so well how not to be girly at times, that it was kind of disturbing. And before he knew where he was headed, he cared enough about the girl to be sure he didn't want Akira to keep trying to exert his revenge on her. Well, of course, the woman could be real annoying at times, especially when she decided she had to lecture him about his choice of lifestyle, but, well, he had soon realized that he wouldn't have had her otherwise.

Akira had managed to convince Rui to teach him a bit of French, under a ridiculous pretense none of two were fools enough to believe, but the young Hanazawa always found it more problematic than not to say 'No', so he rarely refused his friends a favor he could easily grant. Akira struggled with the language, but he was making progress well enough, except on the matter of his accent – it remained quite dreadful, no matter how hard he tried to imitate the sounds that Rui was uttering. He kept his attempts from Tsukasa and Soujiro, lest they might laugh at him or turn his tries to ridicule.

In the meantime, he had stopped his more direct attempts towards Sophie – he told himself he was waiting for an opening. And he was betting his lucky star would not forsake him completely, and that it would come soon. At any rate, he wanted to be ready for it when it came – hence the French lessons, since he way trying to charm a French girl. Talking her language could not harm – it could only help, but it would be better if he managed to drop part of his thick accent.

No, no girl would ever be able to say she had succeeded in resisting Akira Mimasaka's seduction – he was determined not to let it happen, for he was sure to be the ultimate seducer. And the more he saw her growing friendship with all his own friends, and her constant disdain and exasperation with him, the more he was decided she needed to change her opinion of him. Then again, the endless stream of womanizing he indulged in these days didn't help at all in her eyes.

But she would see. She would fall. She would stop looking down on him as a moron. Because he would make her see. He would make her fall. He would make her look up to him. He would.

"_No matter how strong,  
I'm gonna take you down,  
With one little stone.  
I'm gonna break you down,  
And see what you're worth,  
What you're really worth to me"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... Not the greatest chapter ever, but I'm amazed at the difference between what I believe and what the statistics tell me – apparently people love chapter 4 (it has been loaded twice as much as chapter 8 for example) but dislike chapter 7, which I think is the best... I cannot say anything about chapter 1, because, well... people have to load it to access the rest... But still, it's strange !

Sorry for the inconsistent blabbering... My brain is suffering form a very bad case of exhaustion – too much work in a Molecular Biology lab will usually do it... ;o)

And as always, please review if you have time, it helps me and it makes me happy to have some feedback... You're nice people, you want me to be happy, don't you ?


	12. His nightmare

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

The middle verse is – again – from the song "Dinner at eight", from Rufus Wainwright. I don't own Rufus... Oops, I meant the song. No, not mine, beautiful song. And I think yuou'll be beginning to see where I'm headed, now...

**Note :**

I hope you'll excuse me for not having answered the reviews yet : I wanted to get this chapter out tonight so as not to discontinue too much the rhythm of upload... I will give all the time and consideration needed for to address completely and seriously those 4 reviews and reviewers – that's the most I had on any given chapter – before the end of tomorrow - or so I hope !

But in advance, thanks to **SnuffyTheMonkey, az09, Juliana, **and **Perilotte** to have taken the time to comment - I love constructive criticism, and I will do what I can to use whatever remark you made to correct my flaws.

And I will say this for the moment : sorry if too much thinking and not enough action in the last chapters – maybe that's because what my life feels like at the moment – I always try to give all the info I think is needed for people that are outside of my head ( ;o) )to fully grasp everything that is going on. I'm sorry if it feels tedious to read. Don't worry, I'm not stopping the fic anytime soon, it's even taking more and more of my thoughts about where I'm headed... I'm having lots of hypothesises (not sure about the spelling of this one) and only my fingers and my mood will tell which one will work. This is going to be long : I cannot say how long just yet. But I think 30 chapters or more, if I do evrything I plan and more as the ideas flow... Enjoy the read !

NB : this chapter may seem strange at first... But don't worry or stop reading ; I really do have a point in writing this, even if it does not focus obviously on the Sophie/Akira relationship - or lack thereof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12-His nightmare**

"_I can't sleep and I want to eat. Mama is going to be angry if I eat now : she said if I did not want to eat those vegetables earlier, I would not have anything else for diner. But now I'm hungry. My stomach is growling. I'm going to see if Mama is awake. Maybe she'll give me something to eat when I tell her."_

_The young boy went through the dark mansion hesitantly – he knew where he was headed, but was worried about the reaction he was going to provoke. Mama had been very irritable these last few weeks. She scolded all the time, now, even if he didn't do anything wrong. _

_As the boy drew nearer to his parents' bedroom, he heard that they were having a heated argument – again. And the door was not closed completely – he could see part of the scene that was happening from where he stood in the hallway. He stayed in the dark where he was, without moving, unsure of what to do. His Mama was screaming at his Daddy._

_"And do yo think I like living like this ? Do you think I enjoy the life I have with you ? The life you have given me ? You make me miserable ! You wanted so much to have an heir, to 'continue the Mimasaka line'... Like this family needs to proliferate more. Did you ever consider what it would do to me ?_

_- You accepted to have the child, and I never asked you for anything else ever since he was born. He's a healthy cute little boy, what more should you want, Kyoko ?_

_- I want who I was back. I want my body back – the one I had before having this child made it completely deformed, no matter how much exercise I do or how strict a diet I follow ! I used to be a beautiful woman, men used to fight over me, just to decide who would win the honor of bringing me a glass of water ! You should know, you were one of them !_

_- And if I had known then, I would have looked at what lied beneath the pretty face."_

_He saw his mom slap his dad violently and he shivered. His dad's face had been projected on the side. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was Mama so mad ?_

_"You jerk ! You made me what I am now. It's your fault, and yours only. I used to be cheerful, I used to be a kind person. You're the reason I became ugly and irritable._

_- Am I the reason you are completely unable of feeling anything for your own son ? Completely unable to spend more than a minute with him without punishing him for something trivial ?_

_- You are telling me I should spend more time with him ? I can't believe this... You had this child too, and you're only at home when you're not working – which is never. You never have to discipline the brat because he never sees you. Don't you dare criticize me ! You're not a better father than me a mother. But at least I have the guts to admit it. _

_- Calm down, Kyoko. Calm down. Stop this fuss, and get a hold of yourself. I did not marry the hysterical woman standing in front of me and reproaching me everything that goes wrong in her life._

_- You want calm ? You'll have calm. I'm going to tell you how it is going to be. I'm leaving. I'm leaving this place and I'm leaving you._

_- Beware, Kyoko. You know the terms if you do that._

_- So, I won't get to see my son anymore ? Please do it now, don't spare me a single second : I long to get the brat out of my sight – he reminds me too much of you. I won't have any right to your money ? I don't care, I was not a poor little Cinderella when you married me. I was rich – and I will still be, away from you, back to my family, where they love and understand me. I should have listened to mother – she was right about you._

_- Kyoko..._

_- There's nothing you can say, Izumi. I'm returning to my family. I want my freedom back, as soon as possible. And if you don't accept to let me go, I'll go to your precious son and slit my throat in front of him. Is this really what you want for your little brat of an heir ? To see his mother bleed to death in front of him ?_

_- No, you're right. I'd rather that you removed your poisonous influence from him, so that he can grow to be someone sane. But just remember this : as for now, you're not his mother anymore, not even on paper. And you may be happy about it at this particular moment, but sooner or later, you'll come to regret this. There is no doubt you will. But then, listen to me – you're never coming back to claim neither me nor our son. You can snort all that you want, I don't care anymore. You've forsaken any right you had on him when we began this conversation. So go, since that's what you want. Out of my sight, out of my life, for the better. Akira will grow into a finer young man without you around. I'm quite sure there will be more than enough willing to take what you discard so easily."_

_The little boy tried to hide when his mom stormed out of the room – but it was useless, she never even saw him, she was going to fast, detaching herself from her surroundings, enjoying the feeling of the freedom she had just won. _

_Izumi Mimasaka followed her footsteps silently to the hallway. He noticed his son hiding in the shadows, and more grief and worry came on his handsome face. His son should not have witnessed this – it was plainly written on his features._

_The boy came slowly to his father, and pulled at his shirt gently to make him look at him. _

_"Daddy, does Mama hate me ?_

_- No, Akira, she doesn't. She hates me, he whispered for himself, while taking his son in his arms. You know,he started again after a short pause, little boy, the most important lesson you will have to learn in your life is quite simple : never trust a woman with your heart, because when you do, that's the moment you allow her to crush you._

_- I don't understand, Daddy._

_- But you will, someday."_

* * *

_"__Why is it so,_

___That I've always been the one who must go,_

___That I've always been the one told to flee,_

___When, in fact, you were the one, long ago,_

___Actually, in the drifting white snow,_

___Who left me ?"_

* * *

Akira woke up violently, covered in cold sweat, with a distinct feeling of intense distress. He sat up in the bed, pushing his wild locks of hair aside with his hands, while trying to calm down a little. Did he just have that same nightmare again? That nightmare that he had been having so regularly for a few years now, but which had become so much more frequent those last few weeks, strangely enough. He could not make any sense of it. 

In that dream, he felt like himself as a little boy of four, maybe five. He was hungry, so he went to look for his parents to their bedroom in the family mansion. In the nightmare, he felt that he saw his parents have a violent fight, and then, as if that woman – his mother ? – went away and left them, because of him, because she hated his very existence, never to return again.

But the most disturbing part was that the woman in the dream was not his mother. His mother's name was Chie Mimasaka, not Kyoko Mimasaka. Besides, the lady in the dream was a tall beautiful woman with long black hair and eyes full of suffering. His mother had never looked like that : she was this petite woman with short hair and kind loving eyes. So why did he keep having that same nightmare, why always more details to it, why did it always feel so real, why did he always wake up feeling like the world would be forever empty to him?

A year ago, he had decided to talk to his father about it, to try and learn if there was anything that could be a real memory hidden in this nightmare that made him feel so lost, so vulnerable. His father had seemed shocked when he had told him about it. He had said that it was most disrespectful towards his mother to dare imply she could have – even in thought – forsaken her family like that. Besides, he had reminded Akira, not only was Chie still there, but she loved him as dearly as any mother could, and his two younger sisters were there to prove she didn't have anything against having children. The abruptness of the answer had stopped Akira's attempts at communication. He had enclosed everything inside himself again and kept it from everyone else, including his closest friends, the other F4, lest he should be accused again of being a bad son.

Akira shook his head, in a frivolous attempt to get rid of the feeling of emptiness inside himself. He looked at the sleeping form beside him. He just couldn't do this anymore. He felt disgusted with himself when he woke up near those women, nowadays. Soujiro would probably not understand why, and he didn't feel like having to explain the self-contempt he felt when he saw what he was doing with himself.

"Sophie is right, in a way. This style of life does not feel as good as it should, nor as good as it used to feel."

Akira got out of the hotel bed the most discreetly possible, and got his watch back from the nightstand. Two in the morning. That left him more than enough time to get back home and wash the woman's suffocating musky smell off of him.

Come to think of Sophie, he really had to do something about her. Not bed her – he didn't even feel like that now – but try and smoothen things up with her. It was becoming most annoying to see her frown as soon as he appeared, and watch the faces she made when he said things she deemed moronic – which was almost every single thing he did. It was creating a rift inside the friends group, and that is never good. He had to do something. He could not wait any longer for a piece of luck : he was going to create his own luck.

And since Soujiro was in part responsible for her low opinion of him, he was going to help, whether he wanted it or not. After all, the snails' idea had been the root of a significant part of her dislike of him. Besides, he was the one – excepting Tsukushi – who knew her best in Eitoku, so he had to know something useful.

The issue would be to trick it out of him – piece of cake. That's what seducers do : trick women into believing they want them. And Akira was a master of that art – except when the odd French girl was concerned. Well, Nishikado would be doing his tea ceremony bullshit tomorrow in the afternoon – not that it was very manly, but can you really say that to a man that proves his manliness otherwise all the time – so he would just have to drop by.

Yes, that was a good plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whether it is a good plqn or not is not my place to decide : this introduces one of the important twists to come. Beware, something important is going to happen soon in this fic...

Plus, you get to learn what I think may be at the root of Akira's character, what made him a playboy with a mother complex... I'll blabber more about this on a next chapter. I need to go to bed, now. Lab meeting tomorrow. ;o)


	13. You can learn things by eavesdropping

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Thanks** : **_az09_** and **_Juliana_** for the reviews on chapter 12. Glad you liked the nightmare – it is a piece of the Akira puzzle. And I'll give them progressively through my story. I really want to address the origin of Akira's character : people unable of serious affective attachment had a trauma once in their lives, I'm quite sure of it... So that's what I think could have happened to Akira.

A lighter chapter – hope you enjoy !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13-You can always learn useful information while eavesdropping **

Akira walked through the long hallway towards the more traditional Japanese part of the Nishikado family mansion, where the Nishikado family indulged in their taste for the finery of traditional Tea Ceremony, in the true rules of the art. It was a nice and sunny saturday afternoon – and Soujiro's regular day of attendance there. The summer break would offically begin but in three days, leaving them officially free to do whatever they wanted with their time for two whole months, just after the results of this year's final exams.

As Akira drew nearer to the room where he knew his friend had to be, he heard a female voice talking very animately. He smiled to himself.

"Just like Soujiro. Wonder who it is this week and what is the length of the skirt she's wearing."

As an unspoken rule between fellow playboys, you never interrupted one another during seduction time – so Akira slowed down and tried to determine what exactly was going on in the room – and the thin papers walls greatly helped with this. It was always hard to be discreet in this part of the house. That was why it was all the more strange Soujiro would bring a girl at home, and especially there. But, well, Soujiro was not known to be afraid of anything in the domain of womanizing.

* * *

"Please, Soujiro. I really need you on this.

- I told you, I can't. I'm really sorry, but Saturday nights are not good for me. Especially not tonight.

- Well, we are not going to have this talk again, I guess. You really are the carnivorous flower of the four.

- No, we are not discussing this again. I am not amending my life style. I like it this way. Maybe, one day, in the future, I will. But not now...

- I can't understand you, Soujiro. You're a pretty decent guy when you want to be one – I know it, I've seen it. So why do you do this to yourself and to those girls ?

- Well, first – and I know this is completely beside the point – I do this to myself and to them because it's extremely pleasurable. Of course, you wouldn't know, since you're still a virgin... But someday – I hope for you – you'll get my meaning, he added with a knowing smile.

- Come on, you know that's not what I meant, she said, throwing her notebook at him.

- You really are the French equivalent of Tsukushi. Enough violence already, woman ! You know, I think all this tension building up inside of you because of your sexual frustration might actually be at the stem of all this violence management issue of yours.

- I only feel the need to be violent when you feel the need to be a pig-head.

- Whatever, Sophie. Bottom line : I'm very sorry, but I can't do that, even for you. Why didn't you ask Rui anyway ? I'm sure you could manage to confuse him enough through your famous unquenchable flow of words for him to accept to do anything you'd want him to.

- You're so mean, I wonder why I even try to put up with you. Besides, are you kidding me ? Rui ? Salsa dancing ? So not happening.

- And why is that, please ?

- He's too clumsy in own body. It makes him extra cute, but not great dance partner material. Plus anyway, since I'm desperate on this, I already asked him.

- And he actually said 'no' to you ? Waow, I never saw that coming, Soujiro said, raising an eyebrow. Maybe that guy is finally becoming a man !

- Do you want that book to follow the notebook ?

- I really need to teach you more of Tea Ceremony.

- Okay, since I don't think my understanding of Japanese is in question here... I really can't see your point, Soujiro...

- Well, it's the only thing – besides the activities you frown upon so much – that ever calms me down a bit. Maybe it could work on you...

- I won't ask which one of those you meant. Besides, where I come from, they say the caffeine of the tea leaves actually aggravates natural over-excitation...

- That's because they don't make the tea properly.

- Because there are unproper ways, she asked with disbelief.

- Of course, there are. That's why Tea is an art. You never drink the first brew : all the caffeine is in it. You drink the second and the third : that's when the aromas and other chemicals are released. And it's much better to taste. There, try this cup.

- Thanks... It's hot !

- Of course it's hot, silly ! It's tea...

- I won't dignify this remark with an answer...

- Then it will be one of those very rare moments when you choose not to speak. I should go ahead and make the best of it."

And the book joined its fellow notebook in its fate.

"You really have to channel this extra energy... I could help you...

- Yeah, right. Do you really have to wear that kimono for the tea to be okay ?

- Stop with sarcasm already, or I'll have Fuuko lend you one of hers to prove my point. It's just... It goes with it. You would never think of eating a steak with a pair of chopsticks, would you ?

- That might actually be entertaining – though not a very clean solution. But I see your point, it would not be adequate.

- Precisely."

She shifted her weight – sitting on her feet was beginning to make her legs numb.

"So what shoud I do with my problem ?

- I am not a problem solver, but if Rui said no, and that asking Tsukasa is out of question...

- Completely out of question... Do you see me and cactus head as a dance couple ?

- Please no..."

Sophie raised her eyebrow at this.

"This is way too vehement not to imply something actually mean about me...

- Really ? I think you're just being paranoid, Soujiro concluded with a smile. Well, anyhow, I can't be your dance partner.

- Well, that ends the problem, in a way. I'll just tell mom that I was unable to find myself a partner for the salsa class. She'll be disappointed – she really wanted me to learn.

- Why is that ? I can't imagine why your mother would want that... You actually know that latin dancing is... at 'close range' ?

- Soujiro, I like how gentlemanly you're trying to put this, Sophie said with a smile. Yes, I know. That's how she met my dad – salsa dancing, during their years of college. She tells me it's even better than your tea ceremony to unwind, that it's one of the best feelings in the world.

- It certainly is, commented the young man with a doubtful smirk. But, well... Enrolling you in a class that requires you to attend with a partner...

- They want even numbers – plus apparently the persons who attend are mostly couples. It kind of makes sense, especially when you know they make routine demonstrations at the end of the classes..."

Her voice got quieter as she pictured the thrill she thought could lie in a dancing demonstration : she could well picture herself starring in _Dirty Dancing_ with Patrick Swayze. But then, she snapped out of her daydreaming, and looked at the time.

"Well, I'm going home, and I'll tell mom she will have cancel my attendance at the class that begins in an hour.

- You really waited till the last moment to ask me... You know, I feel somewhat offended !

- I thought you might have pity on me at being totally partner-less and all, and would readily come to my rescue as a knight in shining armor... Or would it be as a samurai ? Obviously, I was wrong !

- Pity on you ? I don't think that's possible, Sophie. You're not defenseless enough to be pity-able.

- I don't know why... But I think that's mean. Again. It's a shame I don't feel like throwing my cellphone at you."

* * *

Akira retreated silently, making every effort to be unheard. This was definitely the opportunity he had been waiting for during all those weeks. He smiled to himself thinking of the plan. Of course, he was going to make her a big favor – even if she didn't know it, and would probably react violently about it. But he had to try anyway. It felt like it was going to be worth it.

Of course, he had to be swift enough. A good thing he drove a car and she did not. Ah, being spoiled by your parents certainly had its good sides...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued... The plan is in motion. ;o)


	14. Sort of a first Victory

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Note to justify the new development coming :** I don't remember exactly the number of the episode and I'm too lazy to check it out. But when Tsukasa explains to Tsukushi why he owes Rui a favor – it's when he pays off the whole café to have a drink with her after showing up at her house – and he'll let her be with him ('Because you are the woman I approve of'), he has a sort of flash back. The whole making Rui give up eating grated apples because it's not manly, while in the background, Akira makes a stupid pun that results in him telling Soujiro to join him in a cha cha. I'm personally a latin dancer during my leisure time – and I can tell you that his dancing was dreadful. But let's pretend his dancing was breathtaking – for the fiction's sake. Because his character was supposed to know how to cha cha, I'll assume he can salsa and latin dance in general as well. ;o) Please indulge me on this !

**Another Note** : a double update, because chapter 13 is kind of lame but I needed it to introduce this one that I'm more happy about. (Yes, I don't upload as fast as I write... guilty)... Review, please !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14-Sort of a first victory**

Sophie entered her house dreading the talk she was to have with her mother : she was sure her parents were going to reproach her for not being able to make enough friends at school, for being 'asocial' and 'giving a bad image of the French'. She sighed.

"Well, you've got to do what you've got to do. Head up !"

She walked bravely to the living room, quite sure her mother would be there, reading the newspaper as she did every time she got some time off the laboratory, and waiting for her to come home and see her to the dance class. Boy, she really did not want to confront her mother to told her she had been unable to find a friend willing to be her dance partner for the salsa class.

She summoned all her courage and opened the door as she greeted her mom.

"Hi Mom !"

The scene in front of her eyes was not quite what she had expected to see. Well, her mother was there, and the newspaper was folded on the table by her chair. But there he was, seated in front of her mother, next to her sister Marion on the couch. She could not really get what was going on, but the only thing she knew for sure was that she'd better behave calmly to try and figure that situation out.

"Well, Sophie, here you are. Apparently, Akira was a little early to pick you up for the class. And – may I just say – you are a little late. You just have time to freshen up before leaving if you want to be on time.

- Sorry... What ?

- Akira arrived about ten minutes ago. He told us you had asked him to pick you up for the class at five. Since you were not there yet, I invited him in for a cup of coffee while waiting for you. Nice young man, let me say – il fera sans aucun doute un bon cavalier _(he seems like a great dancer material)_, she added for her daughter.

- Mom !

- Don't worry, sweetie.

- Well, Sophie, you'd better get your things, otherwise we'll be late..."

Akira was actually smiling at her. She pinched her lips, pondering the reaction she should have. But she realized he had managed to trap her where she could not react as she wanted : she did not really have a choice. If she did deny his claim, it would make a scene and her parents would never let her hear the end of it. She'll deal with the moron outside and get him to find an impossibility – with or without use of violence. Or maybe she'd ask Soujiro for an embarrassing piece of information she could use against him to blackmail him into leaving her alone. She forced a smile on her face, hoping the effort it cost her would not show too much.

"Of course, Akira. Would you wait for me outside while I get my stuff, so that we don't lose more time ?

- Not a problem. See you in a sec."

Conniving scheming moronic bastard. And he had made a good impression on her family – she could see the admiring glow in Marion's eyes and the warm expression on her mother's features. He did not know it yet – but he was going to regret this. Dearly regret it. A shame she should deprive his mother from future grandchildren, but, hey, no other alternative. Her nostrils flared. She passed her hand in her locks, and heard her mother make another comment as Akira exited the room.

"I'm glad you found such a fine polite young man to share this experience with you. And he's learning French – his accent was quite cute.

- He's learning French ?

- You did not know that ?"

Okay, bad. She had to divert the attention – her mother's surprise could only lead to embarrassing questions and explanations, now. Quickly.

"Of course, I knew. But he's usually quite shy about it. I would not have expected him to try his French with you.

- Well, he did. Don't make him wait forever. Grab your things and go have fun !

- Thanks, mom."

She got to her room, grabbed the dance shoes her mother had bought for her, an elastic band to tie her hair, and stuffed everything in her backpack. She took her cellphone to make a call while going to where the guy was waiting for her.

" Soujiro ?... Yes, I missed you already ! You wish... No, can't live without you. Okay, stop. ... I need an honest answer... Of course you feel offended by that. Did you put him up to this ?... Who? The moron, who... You don't know what this is about. Okay. Well, I'll call you later. I have to kill someone first."

She hung up, and flashed a killer glance at Akira, already behind the wheel of his convertible, his sunglasses on, his womanizer grin revealing his toothpaste-ad white teeth.

"When will I cease to be a playboy magnet, I wonder."

She put her backpack in the back and got in the car.

"And I didn't even have to take an hostage to get you in this time.

- You might wish you did. Because you've got no protection against my fury.

- I love that you manage to say something so threatening with such a sweet smile on your lips. Afraid your mom might discover your tendency to violence ?

- Shut up and drive. We're going to be late."

Akira put the contact and drove away from the Dessay's home.

"Just so that I can kill him or her too. Who put you up to this ?

- Well, first rule in life : never give up the source of your information. Sorry, won't tell.

- Second question : what is the excuse you're going to make up to have to stop attending the classes ?

- Do I need one ? I don't think so. I'm not stopping – I really want to be your dance partner. Besides, your mother would be very disappointed if I backed off. She really liked me.

- Yes, and how that is, I wonder. You mesmerized my sister as well. But I have to tell you : if you lay as little as one finger on Marion, I will skin you alive and pour salt in your wounds.

- So much violence, and even threats to torture. Are you lacking a part of your second X chromosome ? If you didn't look so much like a girl, I would swear you'd be a guy.

- You're lucky I don't want to die in a car accident.

- Am I ? Well, I guess I am in a way.

- How did you manage to get my mother to like you so easily ? She is a very sensible person, usually.

- Let's say I know how to charm the ladies."

Sophie eyes dilated in horror.

"You didn't ?

- Are you kidding ? Your sister was there, after all. I did not do anything inappropriate. I'm just very effective at charming girls and women. You're the only one I have ever found to be so immune to me. Well – except for Tsukushi, but I would never really try with her, since I have no wish to fight to death with Tsukasa over her.

- You are so full of yourself. And you are so not to be my salsa dance partner !

- Really ? And why not ?

- I am not salsa dancing with a pig such as you are. You might get ideas.

- You think, Akira asked, raising an eyebrow. So I've upgraded from moron to pig. I wonder if it's really a progress.

- It's not upgrade, it's an option. You're a moronic pig, that's all. And I'm not having you as my dance partner.

- Listen : I am not telling your mother that I'm not doing it. I am going to come to your house to pick you up for the class three days a week as planned, and I'm going to be charming with your family every time. What can you do if you don't want to have to explain to them that you hate me ?

- Don't flatter yourself. I don't hate you.

- So you have already told me once. Look, I'm going to be frank. I'm stopping my attempts at you as a potential girlfriend – I've stopped them for a while now. I just want us to get to friendly terms so as to spare our common friends from feeling uneasy when we are both with them. I think this is a perfect occasion for us to get to know each other. I promise the only name I will call you will be your own. And, hush... Let me finish. I will also add that I already know how to dance. And, without false modesty, I'm pretty good at it. You'll make jealous all the other girls in class.

- I already have enough girls resenting my hanging out with the F4 already at Eitoku, you know. Besides, I would not want to burden so good a dancer with my beginner's mistakes.

- I don't mind. If nothing else, I'll teach you."

Sophie pouted and crossed her arms on her chest to think about what had just been said. She did not know whether she could trust his claim or not, but he had a point. It was bad enough that Rui, Soujiro and Tsukushi were always acting all shifty when both of them were there. And they were his friends already before she came along. Maybe he was just really trying to smoothen things up. Sure, he was a pig. But so was Soujiro with most girls, and she had found he was a great friend to her. Maybe she could give the moron a chance. And she could always make him a eunuch out of him if he didn't behave in the end. And she would get to learn how to dance salsa. She had always loved to watch her parents dance together – the harmony, the energy, the fluidity, the fusion with the beautiful latin music.

The downside, of course, would be that the moronic womanizer pig would be the one she'd have to share the whole experience with. Then again, if he was a good dancer, it could be nice and it would be easier. But she had to be sure he would behave.

During this whole silent deliberation, Akira observed silently the young woman as all the different emotions flowed through her. He had played the card of self-assurance and of 'let's be friends'. After all, Soujiro had hinted that it was the only way to Sophie's grace. Inwardly, he was a lot let certain of the outcome than he had let her see. Of course, getting to her home before she could and presenting himself to her family as her dance partner to be had been a risky bet. She could have revealed the scheme and screamed at him in front of her mother. But he had had to try. And he wasn't lying : he was a good latin dancer.

He had started at first because it was a fantastic way to seduce women – they say dancers are the best in bed, don't they ? Besides, the latin clubs are the hottest, and the women's clothing for salsa dancing often were often a treat for men's wandering eyes. Latin dancing was one of the few activities that he found truly liberating and that made him feel good, beside sex. So what could be better than combining them ?

This class would be a perfect opportunity to get closer to Sophie – in both senses. He smiled to himself. If she had not insulted him or uttered a new threat yet, maybe he had won the argument. He could only imagine...

"Don't even think about it."

Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What now ?

- Using this opportunity to try to grope me or something as if it were part of the dance – I know what salsa dancing looks like. My parents are very good amateur dancers. And if you do try something you should not be trying, your mother is going to hate me for denying her the possibility of grandchildren. I'd hate to make her my enemy.

- Does your own mother know how violent you are in reality ?

- I'm trying not to let her see that side of me. I find it is better she believes I'm a good girl.

- How lucky she is !"

And inside, he thought that this girl had to have some kind of psychic super power to guess what his thoughts had been when she had talked. But then, it dawned on him that he had yet to make her admit she had surrendered to his arguments.

"So you are accepting me as a dance partner ?

- Don't rub it in. I already know it's a stupid decision."

Akira grinned, and accelerated at the same time. His first victory over the crazy Frenchie – a glorious day, indeed.

He wondered how Soujiro was going to take the news – after all, he had told him to back off Sophie. Well, it was not as if he intended to force her into anything she wasn't willing to do. She had just accepted him as dance partner. It was a beginning. He turned towards her, as he parked near the dance academy.

"This is going to be an interesting summer break."

Sophie looked back at him. Maybe he was in earnest. She could always try to give him the benefit of the doubt. But it didn't mean she had to be all sweet with him and make it easy.

"Tell me everything about your taking French. With the accent."

Akira swallowed painfully.

"Let's get to this class, already."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... get where I'm going with this, now?


	15. No man should be able to do this

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

I don't own _The One You Love _ by the fantastic Rufus Wainwright either (I've been listening to his albums non stop lately, which may explain that I find his songs resonate a lot with parts of the story).

**Thanks **: once again, to **_snuffyTHEmonkey_**, for the valuable input in his last review. I hesitated a bit, and I pondered that if stm had trouble making sense of Sophie's attitude, so could other people – don't worry, I'm working on it, chapter 16 should be able to clear that up, normally. In the meantime : Sophie is based from 4 real life girls, two of them have the violence/energy thing, and are salsa lovers all the same. They just choose their partner carefully – gay friends or 'already in couple' friends, for instance... or real gentlemen. ;o) Thos who don't behave... know what they risk !

Besides, I agree, 'what a waste of nice bum' that he usually goes for the older women... But that's what i'm trying to correct her, and explain. For those who worried : akira did not make a move on Sophie mother, and he is NOT going to...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15-No man should be able do that**

As they exited the building, they were chatting together, and already there was an improvement to the mood between the two of them. Of course, she still felt he was a moronic womanizer, but the three hour dance class she had just gone through had had sort of a numbing effect on her – she was high on her own endorphines.

He remembered with an inward smile the teacher and the beginning of the salsa class. The teacher, Shizuru Abe, was certainly a most beautiful woman, and obviously a very good latin dancer. Her own dance partner, Kensuke Nakajo, was a very funny guy – while she tried to warn the female students about the attitude of certain men in latin dancing clubs, he made faces and sighs, when he was not whispering remarks and absurd tips on a falsely confidential tone to the male students. And the whole 'female anatomy lesson for salseros' had been most entertaining – and he had to admit it had a ring of truth.

"Okay, so the basic salsa dancing position as a couple in Palladium style Portorican salsa is the following : first, the man places his hand on the woman's left scapula, while her left hand is delicately resting on the man's shoulder, with the less weight possible – think of of a feather, girls. Guys... For you own sake and that of your dancer, here's a little lesson in female dancer anatomy. The scapula bone, she said pointing to her own, is right there, in my back, just below my shoulder. I'm saying this, because some men actually believe the female scapula is down there, she commented while slapping soundly her hip. I'm going to say it just once again so that it's perfectly clear : this is the hip bone, not the scapula. You'd be surprised at how close female and male bone anatomy are... So girls, be aware of that frequent lack of knowledge, and help your partners remember this simple fact by taking the necessary actions each time they ted to forget."

Shizuru was certainly very theatrical during this little demonstration – her warm energy as a teacher helped everyone feel at ease. Akira remembered Sophie's warning when they had tried the couple position to begin practicing the basic step as a pair. Not that he had displaued any sign of that said frequent lack of knowledge in salseros.

"Beware of your hands, Mimasaka, or I won't answer for mine."

The girl was certainly feisty – but that was certainly not a discovery. He had thought she'd be stiff and off beat, before coming to the class ; but, after all, it was not his love of latin dancing that had brought him here. She had not stricken him as the latin dancing type – he had actually been surprised to learn she wanted to learn. Sort of. Because with her curves and long curly hair, he could certainly picture her dancing salsa very nicely – which was kind of an understatement.

But her overall attitude and personality, or more accurately, what he knew of it, was so mistrustful of men that he was even surprised she would want to learn latin dance at all. In the end, he just guessed it was one of those numerous female paradoxes that men should never try to elucidate lest their brains give in.

The fact was, maybe thanks to watching her parents all those years, she had managed to grab the basic step and the first patterns quite easily – obedience to the leader aside. This, as expected, was the most difficult part – it just made sense, considering that she was not the type to surrender to men for any reason. She would not relax enough and let herself be led by him. She anticipated his lead, and he hated that : after all, he was the man.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at making himself obeyed, Akira had begun dubbing her doing the steps without his leadership the 'automatic dance partner mode', which made her wince quite furiously every time he noted muttering : "and here's a beautiful example of reboot in the automatic dance partner mode".

Of course, her hips were still quite stiff : you don't overcome years of habit and culture in three mere hours. It's always problematic for people who don't come from the Caribbean people to manage to swing their hips in opposition to the placement of their weight – and it's the basis of the salsa hip movement.

She had been quite stupefied by the fluidity and amplitude of Akira's flawless hip movement.

"No guy should be able to do this with his hips !"

He had hesitated before answering, but he had not been able to prevent himself from doing so. He had replied with a knowing smile and teasing eyes.

"Well, that only proves that you don't agree with most women."

At which she had begun to frown, before raising her eyebrows in disbelief, and sighing at the 'appalling attitude'. And finally she had smiled in resignation.

"Mimasaka, you're really a pig and a moron.

- Like I didn't know that already – that's all you ever call me. But at least I can move my hips, which everyone in this conversation cannot claim to do. By the way, my first name is Akira.

- As long as your hands don't move too far from where they're supposed to be, she had answered – ignoring his last remark. I won't have to take drastic reprisal measures against you.

- My hands are sworn to leave you alone. Don't worry. Besides, they have better things to do."

Then, he had dropped her off at her house, refusing her mother invitation to dinner under a made up pretense, feeling he'd better not push his luck too much and make her go psycho on him now that he was in a position to begin to soften her towards him. Three times a week, three hours each time, and salsa dancing – it was already a wonder she had accepted to do it without killing him for making her dance with him.

After all, they say that, in everything, moderation is good. Better leave her be until the next class, on Tuesday. Slow and smooth – that could work. Pushing didn't, with her.

It was already half past eight, and he didn't have anything else to do. So he decided to go bother Rui for a change – at least he could get some French done, especially since her suppressed laughter at his accent had annoyed him. But she had, unexpectedly, been kind of nice about, appraising the effort he was making, while still noticing that his accent made him difficult to understand.

Yes, meeting with Rui could be a plan. He didn't feel like just picking up some random married woman at a club tonight, anyway. Had too many of them lately.

As the sun was slowly setting on Tokyo, he drove towards the Hanazawa mansion, deep in his thoughts. This girl was strange. But the reason of her strong dislike for him was even stranger. He wanted to figure out where it came from, to make her like him, if only as a friend. Maybe it was going to come, but he wondered anyway if he really could do what he had told his friends : change completely the opinion she had of him. Well, at least he was trying.

* * *

That night, he had his recurring nightmare again.

_"__The mind has so many pictures_

___Why can't I sleep with my eyes open ?_

___The mind has so many memories_

___Can you remember what it looks like when I cry ?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

well... I'm making some progress in the story, I swear... please review, it helps and ups my mood ! Hope you enjoyed.


	16. A friendly cup of coffee etc

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Notes**

- light chapter, but still some important landmarks. I decided to explain why T&T are left alone by Kaede, because I thought it was the right place to do so. The aim, as I had said earlier, is to make clear why Sophie accepted Akira's proposition, between other things...

- Soujiro behaves like... Soujiro! Only with a slight difference... ;o) He's going to have a more important part soon.

- ... Well, I'm amazed, 5 reviews on my last chapter, I'm glad ! It proves people like my fic enough to say things about it... It's always a pleasure, and that's the reason I always answer and try to address the comments when I can !

**Thanks**** ; _az09, snuffyTHEmonkey, Juliana, kashuneko, ANIMESHUNTER_** for taking the time to review on chapter 15... I really appreciate it !

**Replies to anonymous reviews (signed where directly replied to) :**

Kashuneko : you're right, vulnerability can break down barriers in a woman. But not all the barriers... Anyway, you are kinda close to my idea, but not completely ! I guess my tortuous mind works strangely... Thanks for the review !

Juliana : friends, they are not... but they're brought together, and who knows what that might provoke? ;o) G;ad you're still liking my fic !

ANIMESHUNTER : Akira is the one with the long hair in the manga/anime (Tsuyoshi Abe, who was acting him in the drama, has shorter hair...)... Thanks for the encouragement !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16-A friendly cup of coffee and a F4's night out**

Tsukushi and Sophie were sitting at a table of the terrace of a nice coffee place, under the warm sun of the blooming summer. Tsukushi had the day off – it was a rare thing, especially since she had packed her schedule with student jobs. She just wwanted to make the most out of the summer break to help pay for the tuition fee of Eitoku University at the beginning of the Academic year, without reducing her family to plain rice. Tsukasa pouted and argued that he would pay them in a second if she would only allow him to, so that they could spend more quality time together and so that she did not overwork herself.

But Tsukushi did not want to owe him her education – after all, Kaede Domyouji had told her she would not hinder the relationship further under the strict rule that she should show herself worthy of becoming part of the Domyouji family. She should become more than 'a mere nuisance of a gold-digging commoner' that would be embarrassing Tsukasa all his life, and even such an asset that her lack of money or background would come to mean nothing. Of course, Tsukasa did not know any of this – it was another of the terms that the head of the Domyouji family had stipulated.

The young man thought that his mother had finally accepted his choice and that she was happy about it, or at least not completely hostile to it. After all, they had struggled enough together to deserve being together, he reflected. That only showed that he did not know the extent of his mother's cold rational mind. But in the meantime, no-one tried directly to bring the couple apart, and that was already something.

On this nice summer afternoon, Sophie had convinced her to go out with her and have a cup of coffee in the town center.

"I still can't believe you accepted ! After you told me you hated guys like him, I never thought you'd be willing to spend so much time with him !

- I know it sounds stupid and strange... and you would probably not understand, but he had me cornered as soon as he managed to arrive at my family's house before I did. I still need to know how he learned of this, by the way. And I could certainly not make a scene in front of my mom. Telling her that I had been unable to find a friend willing to do this with me would have been most awful for me... So he kind of saved me from the humiliation to have to do it.

- And why is that ? I mean, it could be possible that your friends are just not interested in...

- My parents have been nagging me all the time ever since we arrived in Japan – they keep telling me I'm representing my country in Eitoku, and that the image I give of myself doesn't reflect just me, but my nation and upbringing as well. They want me to blend in, not to be... well, not to be who I really am, in fact. I hate compromise, but sometimes, I don't really have a choice, Tsukushi.

- So tell me, how bad was it ?

- Not that bad, as a matter of fact. I was kind of surprised... He behaved himself and, even if I would never tell him to his face, it was nice to dance with someone who knew what he was doing. Shizuru asked us to do a partner switch at a point, to check whether or not the guys had the lead correctly... I could tell the difference with the guy I got stuck with for fifteen minutes. Mimasaka remains without doubt a pig and a moron, and a playboy. But so can be Soujiro, at times, and he manages to be a decent guy too, as a friend."

She paused, considering the possibility.

"Look, maybe he really means well, and wants to mend the rift my arrival made in our common group of friends. He's right, it's bad enough that you all feel shifty when we're both here. Especially since he was your friend first.

- Well, I can only say that I agree on the pig part. But as a friend, Akira is a great guy. I hope you'll get to see him under that light someday.

- I hope so for him. Because I promised to deprive him of the possibility of children if he so much as begins to misbehave... And with the approval of Shizuru ! I really mean to carry out that threat if he does."

Tsukushi and Sophie smiled together at the thought.

"I guess I'm beginning to see why the four Flowers think we are so much alike, Tsukushi giggled. What did he answer to that ?

- That he would watch his hands very carefully, and that they had better things to do anyway... A pig, I'm telling you. But I think I may have more to fear from his perverted mind than of his hands. I mean I really do need to know how he managed to make such a good impression on my mom ! She won't stop telling my father about 'Sophie's nice dance partner', she added while rolling her eyes expressively. It's almost as if she's marrying us already or something – and I can't say anything...

- You don't think that he would have tried to... Well, I know Akira has a thing for married women but...

- He went for the PE teacher... She has to be at least as old as my mom !

- Maybe a bit younger, Sophie... But, I don't think he would do anything of the sort...

- I hope so for him. Because my family is off limits ! A public slap would be the least he'd have to worry about, if I had reason to believe he was going for my mom or my sister, she said with her eyes sparkling with fury at the mere thought of it. Well, you know what I mean. My mother is a sensible person. Besides, she loves my father. Both of them are even gross about that from time to time – I mean they still go on dates, sometimes.

- Well, at least, you know she does not like him because of his money – all my mother actually likes about Domyouji is his family fortune. She embarrasses me in front of him all the time. But I guess she means well, so I'm not angry at her or anything. She can't help being who she is.

- I guess parents can be difficult, Sophie stated with a mock serious expression on her features.

- And they say we are the difficult ones !

- Exactly my point..."

The two friends laughed together. It was nice to be on a break.

* * *

In the private booth of their favorite nightclub, the four guys were catching up. Tonight, at least till the F4 parted, no girls and no-one foreign in their little circle. 

As Rui was silently sipping a beer, Tsukasa was babbling about his newest sports car, filling the uncomfortable silence that had ensued when Soujiro had learned of Akira's latest move on Sophie. At the moment, Soujiro was glaring at Mimasaka, who was making every effort to pretend like he was not noticing. And then, Tsukasa was cut short during the detailed description of the sports car's engine purring, when Soujiro exploded.

"I thought we agreed you'd leave her alone."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and decided it would be wise to shut up until Soujiro got his temper out of the way. Rui shifted in his sitting position, leaning back on his chair, as if to observe the fight better. Akira sighed, ran his hand in his hair, and finally answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry for not remembering she was your girlfriend – you usually ditch those in a week, and you've been hanging out with her for a couple of months now. Maybe that's what got me so confused.

- You moron, Akira...

- She's beginning to rub off on you, I see. Be careful, or soon, you're going to call me pig as well... Relax, Soujiro. I mean it, it's not like you're interested in her as something else than a genderless friend..."

Soujiro put his cocktail glass on the table and began to toy with a napkin.

"As you say, I'm not. But she is my friend. I care about her as such. And you are not to play with her like you originally planned, that's all."

Akira decided he could tell the truth, since there really was no point in fighting with Soujiro about a plan now buried.

"It's a good thing that I don't intend to, then. Listen, I'm just trying to ease the tension between the F4 and his girlfriend, he illustrated pointing at Tsukasa.

- Hey ! My girlfriend has a name !

- I know, it's Tsukushi. Like I could forget ! Anyway, it's just a dance class. And she has already threatened to unman me if I misbehave. So she's quite safe, since I really like not being a castrato. I'm not touching her. Well, I mean... not in any un-salsa-like way.

- You'd better. Because if you do, I'll finish her work.

- Oh my God, Soujiro ! If I didn't know you better, I'd think you are in 'luuuuv', he commented with a smirk. Why didn't you accept to be her partner, then, when she offered ? That would have protected her alright. Besides, you're not that bad a dancer yourself.

- I'm as good as your are, Akira, so don't patronize me... May I remind you we learned together ? Well, I though she'd drop it, anyway. She didn't seem to have it in her. And three times a week, three hours each ? What is it, forced salsa work ? I don't see the point of sweating that much and lose three evening a week.

- Well, if I cared enough about someone to threaten to kill a childhood friend over her, I'd do it. But hey, that's just me.

- Just promise not to proceed with your stupid revenge plan.

- I swear I won't – not like it would make any sense if I did, three months after, and once you're all doting on her. Now, will you let Tsukasa proceed in bragging some more about his newest toy ?"

Which won him a true Tsukasa glare.

But the discussion was over. Soujiro felt somehow better now that he had made it clear he would not let Akira play the womanizer with Sophie. Besides, Akira always had the stupidest ways of putting things. Like he would ever fall for the Frenchie now. Sure, the first time he had seen her, he'd thought her a nine and a half on the NWTIB scale, but most of time, between the glasses she wore as soon as her contacts hurt her eyes, the braids, the 'throwing stuff at him' habit, the continuous over-excitation, the verbal incontinence, and everything else... Come on ! He had refined young ladies throwing themselves at him all the time... Why would he ever choose to go for the ill-mannered curly-haired prudish French girl ?

Inside his mind, a little voice that he hushed immediately whispered that all of those may actually be a reason. As long as Akira behaved like a gentleman with her, everything would be okay. Yes, and when Tsukasa would be finished, he had to invoke some excuse. Tonight would be a fine night for disposable girlfriend hunting – after all, he was officially single since the morning. Even if the girl still had to figure that out on her own. A brief comment on his behaviour passed through his mind in Sophie's voice : "You really are a pig, Soujiro.".

Indeed, he kind of felt like one. Not that it felt that bad either. Being a pig has its perks, when you think of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, not the greatest chapter, but it is important to set future twists. Next chapter will have more action and discoveries. I'm taking a little more time to update because I want to figure out how to make it a great chapter, without it being cheesy or fake – don't worry, they're not getting together yet, not even close. But Akira is going to have to... Well, you'll have to read chapter 17 to know ! (I'm trying the teaser version...) It's not written yet, but it sounds great in my head !

Review please, so that I know what you think of this ! ;o)


	17. A bad surprise and a suggestion

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Thanks : ** to my kinds reviewers **az09 **and **chibiriaz**... it's always nice to have some feedback ! Hope you enjoy the new chapter !

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**17-A bad surprise and a suggestion**

_"__And we should consider every day lost on which we have not danced at least once." Friedrich Nietzsche_

As he was driving her back to her family house, they were talking together, arguing over the propriety of the last pattern Shizuru and Kensuke had shown them. As soon after the demonstration, Sophie had found herself blushing violently and swearing she'd never do anything of the sort for anything in the world. After all, the double wave can be very closely led – in fact, by the entire body of the leader against his partner's back.

Her reaction had made everyone laugh, first of them all Akira. Not that he had not anticipated her reaction when he had heard Shizuru announce the name of the pattern – he had guessed she would not accept his leading the pattern to her.

Her reaction had made Shizuru show another way of leading it – more suitable to girls who don't appreciate too much closeness, or to 'virginal prudes', if you listened to Akira's nomenclature.

"Anyway, I'm speaking for the guys, my reaction would be the same as Sophie's if a guy that was not my partner or my boyfriend – they are the same, but who knows what can happen? – dared lead this the first way that I've explained. I might even choose to exert a revenge he would remember for a very very long time... But since Sophie and Akira are not a couple, I can somehow understand the reticence of Sophie in that matter. So, here's an alternative way of leading the pattern."

Akira was still laughing at Sophie's spontaneous outburst during the ride back home. After all, it had been nearly a month now since they had started the salsa classes together, and she should have been able to handle this kind of closeness. Especially since she handled a lot as a dancer : like mother, like daughter, he guessed. She had revealed herself to be quite a natural salsera. It had taken two weeks, but, now, she rarely rebooted herself in the 'automatic dance partner mode' when he danced with her. And her hips ! Well, they had not been stiff for very long... Even Kensuke looked at them with an appreciative eye when she danced. She loved the music, she loved the dance, and it showed. Of course, it was always strange to see her reluctant to do some patterns, when the whole dance was so sensual in itself. But Akira had learned not to question anything about her behavior, by then.

She had accepted him – sort of. She still felt mistrustful towards him, still called him a pig, a moron or a moronic pig most of time. But it had lost some of its violence. Their dancing together demanded it, after all. Akira would never have thought that the popular saying that you could win a girl over through dancing had some part of truth to it. She had to obey his command during the dance – and he had to admit he liked to have the power to show her off dancing.

They had managed to become a good enough salsa couple. It really never matters as much when it is the woman who is the less advanced in the pair – with a good sense of rhythm, a good basic step and a nice following sense, it can work out very well. And it sort of did. Between Sophie's focus on getting the patterns right so as not to let Akira use the situation to his advantage, and Akira's focus on not doing anything she could detect as not being salsa per se and therefore wish to punish by violence, they were acquiring a good technical level, that helped them dance nicely. And already, the tension that had been between the F4, Tsukushi and Sophie during their meetings had begun to ease.

"So, what are you up to tonight ?

- Nothing that would really concern you – you're not in my plans, she said with a smile. But I'm planning to enjoy being alone in the house with a pizza that I will order in – my parents' business trip to Hong-Kong and my sister sleeping over at a friend of hers makes the house mine for the night !

- You seem quite happy about it.

- Well, having a little time alone with junk food in front of a romance movie is nice occasionally. Of course, you wouldn't know...

- And why would you think that ?

- You're the most social person I've ever met – when you're not chatting up women, you're out with the F4, or up to some mischief, dancing salsa or whatever... And with your sisters and all, the Mimasaka house must be full of life.

- You couldn't be more wrong about that. I feel alone all the time, even with people."

Sophie looked at him after this remark. There was something in his voice... but no, it could not be.

"So, up to no good as every other night of the week ?

- Hmmm? Oh, you mean am I going out ? You've exhausted all my remaining energy out of me for the week – I could not possibly go and do my thing tonight. I feel so sleepy – because of the extra leading effort consequent to your oversized modesty.

- The size of my modesty is nothing compared to that of your moronic playboy ego.

- You had not told me this one in a while. I missed this affectionate nickname.

- Shut up and drive, Mimasaka."

* * *

As he pulled over in front of the house, Akira noticed something felt wrong about it. Sophie was getting ready to jump out of the car, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait, Sophie."

She turned towards him.

"What is it ?"

He got out of the car and stood by it, watching the house attentively.

"I don't think this is normal.

- What is ? Just spill it...

- This window, there ? It seems as if you house has been broken into.

- That's impossible. We have a very sophisticated alarm system – my dad made sure of it.

- Well, then, there has to be another explanation about this broken window, I'm sure ? Are you trying to bring some fresh air in the house ?

- Let me check this out."

Sophie got out of the car slowly, frowning as she was trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She began walking towards the door of her house, at first slowly, and then faster and faster. Akira followed her ; he definitely thought that something was wrong and that he should not leave her there all alone – she had just told him she'd be the only person at her house this night.

Akira's hypothesis was verified as soon as Sophie reached the living-room.

"Et merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a fichu un tel bordel ?" _("Shit ! What the hell happened in there ?")_

Sophie had blurted out this exclamation at the sight in front of her. Akira didn't need any translation nor the little French he had managed to master from his private lessons with Rui to grasp her meaning. The room was a complete mess. Not only was the furniture upside down and all the electronics were gone, but there was blood all over the tiled floor. Sophie dropped her bag and brought her hands to her brow with anguish. She seemed completely at a loss. She kept cursing in her breath, while her eyes embraced the room repetitively, as if in hope to see all of this disappear. Akira broke the silence.

"You should call the police."

Sophie jumped, having obviously totally forgotten Akira's presence. She turned towards him, and he had trouble recognizing the strong tempered spunky French girl he was fighting so hard to prove he could be a decent guy to in the lost girl standing in front of him.

"You should sit somewhere, maybe outside. Come outside, we'll call the police from my cell phone. Come on, Sophie, gather yourself."

She followed his suggestions passively, elsewhere in mind.

"My parents !

- What of them ?

- They're going to be...

- You'll tell them afterwards. For the moment, you need to calm down and do everything that's necessary. Here, let's go outside. Come on, Sophie. Follow my lead."

As they proceeded outside of the house, he smiled inwardly at the involuntary pun he had just made. Not that she had noticed, but still. It felt nice to be able to protect her, for once, and not be called names, or dismissed.

* * *

It had not been easy to convince her, but his assurance that she's have a room of her own and that he would not try anything, combined with the inspector insistance she should not sleep all alone in an unsecured house had finally won her over. So here he was, driving her back to his house, for the second time since he knew her – only this time, she had agreed to it, and this time, it was to protect her, not to bed her. Amazingly enough, he had not been thinking for one single moment that he would try to take advantage of the situation. It would feel wrong to do so. Even if some part of him still wished to win her in a way Soujiro would disapprove of, he just didn't think it would be fair to seduce her while she was at her weakest. It would almost be like cheating.

Besides, now that he was beginning to know her a little more, he could begin to understand Soujiro's will to protect her from a ruthless seducer. She was indeed something. And her distress was not something to be taken advantage off lightly. He stole a glance at her. Her eyes were in a haze, unfocussed, and her facial expression was one of insecurity. After seeing her like that for two whole hours, he didn't think he liked it so much anymore. He had to do something to get her to snap out of it – even if it meant getting her to brand him a pig or a moron once again.

"So we're almost back where we started, gorgeous. Coming to sleep over at my place, aren't you ?"

He smiled to himself as he saw her features gradually lose their distress and regain their familiar expression of outrage. She opened her mouth to scream at him, but as she looked at his face, something clicked in her mind, and she just shook her head.

"Thanks. Not that I want to say you don't deserve a slap or something for that line – especially as far as the 'gorgeous' part is concerned, but... thanks, for the intent behind it. You really are a moron, you know. I could have reacted badly for this one, especially in this very annoying situation."

Akira just shrugged. She was back to her old self. It was all that mattered, in a way. And then he flashed his most seductive grin at Sophie.

"Life is only interesting when you take risks !

- Yeah, right...

- It's kind of late, and neither of us had dinner. Still ready for an ordered in pizza ?"

She smiled and nodded. So he had remembered. Maybe he was not as bad as he appeared to be – he was being nice.

That's when it dawned on her that she could have called Tsukushi, Rui or Soujiro to tell them and... well, maybe the whole thing would have turned out differently. He would certainly have been pissed for one. But then...

Well, she only had to hope he was going to keep his word to be a gentleman even as she stayed under his roof. Maybe he could do it. Maybe she had misjudged him a little. But that didn't mean she was going to drop her guard. No, it didn't.

He was still kind of a moronic pig, after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe this is the result of watching too much of CSI... But it's believable - something of the sort happened to my parents recently. Only there was blood all over the kitchen and the window was broken when they woke up in tthe morning... The scene was not secured for more than an hour, but, hey, I hope you're going to indulge me on this too... besides, it introduces the sleepover part... This is actually one of the parts I had planned since the beginning ! Don't you agree this is going to be interesting ?

Even more than you think, you perverted readers ! ;o) No, Akira is still nowhere near Sophie's pants... Or is he... ? Let's wait for what comes next, shall we ? (Signed, the sadist author, Frenchgal...)


	18. A sleepover when nobody wants to sleep

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

I don't own "14th street" by Rufus Wainwright either– I don't even think I'd singit half as well as he does... Besides, I could never come up with such lyrics !

**Big thanks** to my reviewers _snuffyTHEmonkey _– who prefers to read my stuff than sleep, I'm very flattered ;o) –, _len _– I updated pretty soon ;o) I think thanks for the encouragement –, _kashuneko _– stop reading my mind, it's disturbing ;o)... no really, you've probably already guessed the contents of the chapter, it's not fair... ;o) –, and _az09 _– CSI is just so great... I love crime solved by science...

**A point I'd like to make** : come on you guys, you all want to know about the blood ? Right now ? Even before the police knows ? Just be reassured, it's not the blood of Sophie nor of Akira. Better now ? ;o) It's mostly the best reason for Sophie not to spend the night at her house, but at Akira's... Yes, a writing trick, so sue me ! Who doesn't use them ? I'll explain the blood, don't worry... Just not now, but when the time will be right ! ;o)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**18-A sleepover during which nobody feels like sleeping**

___She runs, she runs, the fastest that she can run. But it's not enough. It's not nearly enough. He always grows closer, however fast she runs, however desperate her attempts to escape. And as she turns her head to check on his progress, she stumbles on something and falls down. On the ground._

___She knows it's too late, now. That even if she gets up and begins to run again, he'll catch up with her eventually. She can't run anymore. Why her ? Why not someone else ? What did she ever do to deserve this ?_

___And suddenly, he's there, towering over her, with an evil smile of victory on his pretty face. The face she had learned to love is wearing the awful mask of betrayal. And she knows she can't escape him. Because she never does. Because she didn't. Because he won._

_

* * *

_

_"__But why'd you have to break all my heart ?_

___Couldn't you have saved a little bit of it ?_

___Why'd you have to break all my heart ?_

___Couldn't you have saved a minor part ?_

___  
I could've clipped and saved and planted it in the garden,_

___Damn you, guess I'll have to get a new one!"_

_

* * *

_

Sophie opened her eyes abruptly, expecting the nightmare to be going on. Except that it was not just a nightmare. It was the truth – she had lived it. Just a few months before she had left France for Japan with her family. And each and every time her mind obliged her to relive the event in her sleep, she felt the same fear and despair she had felt then.

She shivered as she tried to remember where she was. Yes, she had accepted Mimasaka's invitation to sleep at his house because her own house had been broken into. Well, not that she could sleep, now. She never could once her dreams brought her back to the event that had changed who she was forever. She tied her hair behind her neck with an annoyed gesture. She needed to drink something.

Anchovies and onions pizza tastes great, but, damn, does it create thirst. The evening hadn't ended as bad as it had begun, with the bad surprise waiting for her at her home. She had even managed to convince Mimasaka that they should watch the second Dirty Dancing movie while eating their pizza. He had brooded a little over this, but had finally given in, arguing that he would fully exert his right to comment everything he wanted to comment on in the movie. And, boy, he had ! A good thing she had already seen the movie, otherwise she would have been unable to understand anything about it.

When he was not commenting the 'non-existence' of a plot and on the sappiness of the dialogs, he was criticizing the way the main characters danced or the haircut of Javier, or what he deemed to be the absurdity of the romance between the heroes. Quite insufferable – if it had not been that funny ! She had to admit he could be a much nicer guy than she had given him credit for until then. But it didn't mean she should change her opinion so quickly – she had learned at her own expense that some people just know how to conceal their real self quite well.

She sighed. How was she going to find a kitchen in that ridiculously giant house ? Well, at least she could explore. That could tire her enough to allow her to get some more sleep before morning.

She wondered where her parents were, at the moment, and if they had taken the plane back or not yet. She longed to see them, to be with them, to feel safe again.

* * *

Akira woke up suddenly from his nightmare. The same stupid nightmare. Again. Still covered in his sweat, as distressed as ever as a result. He sat up in his bed, and brought his hands before his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Each time, more vivid, each time more heartbreaking. Who could believe that someone as cocky and seemingly assured could wake up near tears from a nightmare where his mom – not even the real one, apparently – left him and his father never to return ? He felt like a crybaby. 

It would not do. He wouldn't be able to sleep again. He pushed the sheets aside, and put on his bathrobe – he slept naked, and did not feel inclined to shock his sisters if they met him by chance in the small kitchen reserved for this kind of occasions, like insomnia.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he heard some noise in one of the hallways. He remembered the events of the evening, and figured who it had to be. "Sophie?" A shadowy figure hesitantly got out of the hallway in his direction. "Mimasaka ?" He motioned for her to get nearer.

"Is something wrong, Sophie ?

- I just... felt thirsty. I was looking for a glass of water, but I can't seem to find the kitchen."

Akira smiled. It was not as if she was the first guest to lose her way in the maze of hallways inside of the Mimasaka mansion.

"You could not find it by yourself, I think. And anyway, I was going to fix myself some tea. Would you care for some ?

- Yes, it would be very nice. Thanks."

They got silently to the small kitchen, and while Akira was busy boiling the water and selecting the kind of leaves he was going to infuse, Sophie was observing him without a word. Akira felt the need to say something to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, how come you are up and walking at three in the morning ? Didn't I exhaust you enough during Salsa ?

- I just couldn't sleep. The break-in and other things... Old memories coming back to me when I least expect it."

As much as he would have wanted to continue to chat casually, he found he was in no mood to do it. So he simply tried to stay in the shadows so that she would not see the state he was in. He handed her a cup wordlessly. As she began sipping the hot tea, he looked at her discreetly. Well, his tee-shirt and shorts fitted her alright, he guessed. She had not taken anything with her as they had left her house in the care of the police, so, since his sisters were much smaller than her, he had had to lend her his own clothes for her to sleep in. Sure, they were too large, but there was something nice and even sexy to her wearing his clothes – or so he thought.

Sophie finally came to a conclusion and a decision about what her observations of Akira had told her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably on the leg that had not been supporting most of it, as she was still pondering the wisdom of it. She knew she shouldn't do this. But she felt she had to.

"Come here."

She had whispered the two words in a whispering soft voice, almost inaudible. But at the same time, she had opened her arms, clearly inviting him inside of them. Knowing Sophie, and knowing her violence and her distrust of him, Akira found what he was seeing a little unsettling. What the hell was she doing ? Was she a) kidding, b)drunk, c)high, d)sleepwalking ? He didn't really know how to handle this.

"Nice invitation. I would not say that I'm not tempted, but I promised to be a gentleman while...

- Stop it, Mimasaka. You don't need to pretend. It's written all over your face."

He shut up, and she paused. Since he wasn't saying anything more, she explained.

"You look like you need to cry."

He looked at her quite stunned by what she had just said. So was he really that transparent ? Man, that was pathetic. He was pathetic. A nice example of manliness. Why, of all the persons sleeping in the house, he had had to stumble upon her after this nightmare ? This was humiliating. She had taken pity on him. The worst emotion a man could ever provoke in a girl. So he tried what any man with the tiniest macho fiber in him would have tried : bravado and denial.

"No I don't. Besides, what kind of man lets himself cry ?"

She lowered her arms, crossing them above her chest and studied him more attentively. He felt more naked than naked under her scrutiny. Then she answered on a tone that suggested she was appalled to have to voice such an obvious fact, but was still soft and full of kindness.

"The kind that needs to."

And suddenly, he felt he could not hold those stupid tears in any longer. Damn the girl ! He had always been able to hold their flow. And she, out of all people, had to be the one to witness his weakness, she, the most striking example he knew of a strong woman. He breathed more deeply to try and stop them from coming. But he couldn't. Sophie opened her arms once again to him, and motioned for him to come closer.

He came towards her hesitantly, the unwanted tears already beginning to roll on his cheeks. When he was near enough, she pulled his head gently onto her shoulder with one of her hands, and began stroking his back to offer whatever comfort she could. She did not utter another syllable, letting him weep like a little boy in her arms.

It felt kind of good to release those tears he had never dared release because his father had always told him that men didn't cry. Yes, he felt like a little boy, at the moment. That little boy whom his mother had forsaken because she hated him. The more he reflected about this, the more he felt bad to dream this about his mother – Chie Mimasaka was the best mother he could have ever hoped to have. She was loving, she was nice, she was cheerful... So why did he have to have the stupid nightmare ? From where did the awful thing come from ?

When the silent sobs began to became less frequent, Sophie asked a question in a hushed voice.

"Will you be okay now ?"

It was like a wake-up call. Akira jerked himself violently out of her arms, and turned his back to her, trying to wipe the remaining traces of his tears on his face with the sleeves of the bathrobe.

"I can go back to my room and leave you alone, if you want to."

He could hear something in her voice – concern, and maybe also hurt. She had just soothed his broken soul – he had to admit that, somehow, he felt better. He could not let her go like that.

"Aren't you even going to ask why ?"

He slowly turned towards her. He noticed immediately the area on her left shoulder very wet with the tears he had just shed. She had not moved. She tilted her head, as if to consider the answer she should give.

"I won't ask, if you don't feel like telling. You don't have to tell me – I really don't want to pry. I just wanted to offer you the little help I felt you needed. I know I prefer to cry in someone's arms than on my pillow."

He turned again to avoid facing her. He ran his hand through his hair. He had never told this to anyone – save his father. Not even to his closest friends. Why would he tell that girl now ? Was he becoming crazy or delusional ? That girl who, if she didn't hate him, despised him and his way of life, that girl who could not bring herself to really trust him even as a dance partner. So why should he trust her with one of his biggest secrets ?

But before rationality could win over impulse, his mouth had uttered the first words. There was no turning back.

"It's this nightmare that I've been having like forever. It feels so real. And I feel so down, so alone, so sad afterwards."

And mentally, he added. "There, you can laugh at me now. The great Akira Mimasaka of the F4 who terrorize Eitoku high is weeping like a three-year old because of a bloody stupid nightmare." He closed his eyes, waiting for the laugh that would finish the kill and dreading it. It never came. Instead, a soft voice asked a question.

"Tell me about it."

He didn't know why, but he did. He explained to her the nightmare that shortened his nights since his early teens, he told her about the time he had tried to ask his father about it and the reaction it had provoked, and why, anyway, it didn't make any sense at all. He didn't leave anything out. If he should be taken for a retard and a crazy guy, be it at least freeing him from all those years of silence that had eaten him slowly.

She listened, without interrupting, or laughing, or showing any visible emotion. But inside, she couldn't help but wonder at this vulnerability that she had never suspected before under all his grins. Maybe everyone has this secret wound that eats them, she could not help but think. An almost grown man traumatized by a childhood nightmare. It was most probably just some sort of phobia that anything else – it seemed to far-fetched to be completely true. But it could potentially explain so much about him and his character.

There was a small silence when he finished his tale.

"You are over eighteen, right ?"

Like that had anything to do with anything. That girl was really crazy and irrational – Tsukasa was more than right. Maybe he should not have bothered. At least she was not laughing at him, and that was already something.

"And in what does that fact have to do with any of this ?

- If you're over eighteen, then you can request your own birth extract at the town hall of your city of birth. It's your right as a citizen. At least, that's how it works in France."

Akira frowned at the statement. So what ? What was the point?

"I'm still not following. What do you mean by that ?

- That, unconsciously, your mind is trying to tell you something. It won't leave you alone until you know for sure, with a unshakable proof. And the only way to know without any remaining doubt the truth is to see the name of your birth mother on a document no-one, even the almighty head of the Mimasaka Corporation can temper with. A birth extract is not something that can be changed, not under any circumstances. So if you feel you need to see 'Chie Mimasaka' written as your mother name on it, just ask for it. There is no other way I can think of.

- But my mom is... And my father, he would have...

- There aren't a million possibilities as to what is written on that piece of paper. Either it's Chie Mimasaka, or it's another name – maybe even 'Kyoko'. Even though I doubt it – it would be too strange. But you will be sure only if you see it with your own eyes.

- And what will I gain from that ? If it's 'Chie', then I'm just really the bad son my father calls me. And if it's something else...

- Well, it's just a suggestion. Think about it, if the nightmare continues to come and trouble your nights."

Well, at least, maybe that could lead him somewhere. Maybe seeing the name of his mother Chie on this official paper would put his mind to rest. He looked at Sophie and tried a smile.

"Thank you."

She smiled reassuringly, clearly a little embarrassed.

"It's nothing, really."

Then Akira spotted again the area on her shoulder marked by his tears.

"I'm sorry I ruined the tee-shirt you were sleeping in."

It was her turn to try and lift his spirits like he had done earlier. So she grinned jokingly.

"Well, you should be, you moron !"

He smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, I already know some people are going to want to kill me... But, well, I felt that this could happen. It's actually this scene that triggered the whole story in my head. You don't like Akira crying ? Well, I do... I think strong men who can cry when they need to are sexy : but, hey that's just me...

Anyway... Wait for Akira in love, Akira doing stupid things, Akira getting rejected – again, Akira getting jealous... somewhere in the future chapters. I really am evil. I want him to suffer before his reward. ;o) And I'm amazed at how prolific I am... nearly 40,000 words in three weeks ? I have a problem... Maybe it's because I have no life...

Anyways, please tell me what you think ! In another word, please review !


	19. You never spend time with me anymore

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Thanks :** to my kind reviewers **Juliana** (serais-tu Française par hasard ? ;o) ), **snuffyTHEmonkey** (that was the fastest review ever...) and **az09.**

**Note : **I'm not even sure I like this chapter. So don't kill me...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19-"You never spend time with me anymore"**

In the morning, everything got a little more hectic. Between her parents calling to say they had arrived at the airport and would soon be home, Tsukushi calling to check up on her and discovering the fact, Soujiro calling and sulking because she had not thought she had to call him to tell him about it – to which she answered it was maybe better she had not interrupted his latest date –, and Rui calling after Tsukushi had told him the news to know how she was doing, she almost never put her phone down during breakfast.

Akira was somewhat glad about it. He was afraid she would bring up their nightly conversation, and, now that the distress had been erased by the remnants of the night and their encounter, he had not wish to talk about it. Fortunately, she never tried to talk about it. After breakfast, he drove her back home, so that she could meet her parents there.

When he was sure the family was reunited, he left.

Sophie, completely taken with seeing her parents and sister after the fact, did not even notice him leave. And when she finally did, she had to confess she felt a little hurt he didn't think it necessary to say goodbye – but at the same time, it had been the sensitive and sensible thing to do in his situation... She didn't know what to really think about Mimasaka, now. Especially after what he had told during the night. What a strange coincidence that they had been both woken up by their nightmares in the middle of the night. It was a good thing, though, that he didn't notice the extra distress brought by the memories of her past. Because she would have been unable – and unwilling – to tell him about it. She had not spoken about it aloud since the fact – it was too difficult. Well, a good thing he was too absorbed in his own misery to see it. Or maybe he just thought it was the aftermath of the break-in. Either way, it was better that it had been like this.

After the police asked them all for some DNA samples, to check whether or not it was a set-up to touch the insurance money, they were allowed to go inside and call a crime scene cleaning company. The police left and told them they'd contact them as soon as they knew anything – which would probably be never. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I'm okay, Soujiro ! You don't have to be all mother-hen on me... 

- You're still under the shock, and I'm providing all the comfort I can as a friend.

- It's nice of you to invite me to dinner, but stop acting as if I'm not even able to eat my own yakitori. I didn't regress to a drooling childhood state. I'm perfectly able to it, I swear.

- You're just saying that because you won't admit that...

- Soujiro ?

- Yes ?

- Calm down. Mimasaka and I arrived there once all of it was finished. I never saw the people who broke into the house, I just saw the spatter of blood and the shattered window. I'm fine... Mimasaka was surprisingly very helpful, very nice and very gentlemanly."

She added for herself that he had even accepted to watch that movie with her. And that was a proof that he had wanted to be nice.

"I still just can't believe you didn't call me. I would have...

- Yeah, what would you have done that he didn't do ? Come on, Soujiro. You had planned something for your evening. There was no point in interrupting – well, except to protect one woman from your piggish habits, but that's not the point."

Soujiro just pouted. Couldn't the damned girl understand that he had been worried to learn about what had happened ? And that he had been hurt that she had preferred to stay at Akira's place, a guy whom she said she wasn't comfortable with and mistrusted, than call him, the one she said was her friend, in a moment of distress ? Of course, it was a little irrational. And he was perfectly aware of it. She was safe, and Akira would certainly have made sure of it. But still. He felt frustrated.

"It's just that...

- What ?

- Don't laugh.

- I won't, she answered with a smile that contradicted her affirmation.

- It's just that, lately, I feel that we're growing apart. We never get to spend as much time together as we did before the summer break.

- You're kidding, right ?

- No.

- You know what you sound like, Soujiro ?

- What do you mean ?

- You sound like a jealous boyfriend. Grow up ! It's not because I spend time with Mimasaka salsa dancing, and that I may be beginning to see some fiber of a decent guy in him, that I'm growing apart from you. You're my friend, nothing can change that. To tell you the truth, I felt lost, yesterday. I don't know how I would have gone through all of it without Mimasaka's help. And he never tried to take advantage of my state of weakness. So stop worrying. I can have lots of friends – not that I'm saying anything about my relationship with Mimasaka – without it jeopardizing our friendship.

- But...

- No buts, carnivorous."

He smiled. She leaned towards him and messed up his hairstyle with her hand playfully.

"There."

He crossed his arms on his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"There what ?

- You look more like the pissed off kid that doesn't want to share his new toy with someone.

- Sophie ?

- Soujiro ?

- You're thoroughly annoying, you know that ?

- I do, I do. But you like it, even if you'll never admit it."

He rolled his eyes in denial. But inside, he was agreeing. Boy, she was even more annoying when she could just read him like this. But he had to do something. Because, whatever she said, he felt they were growing apart since she had begun to spend all that time with Akira.

The more he thought about, the more he thought he should have said yes and forsaken three date nights a week to get to be her dance partner instead of Akira. And he knew he was being selfish.

After all, he should be glad that two of his closest friends were finally on the road to get along.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could Soujiro really be jealous ? What does he plan to do about it ? Why would he even be jealous ? We'll see...

Please review ! I need to know whether or not I shall use this a little more – I'm still pondering if I need to develop it...


	20. A salsa night and a secret told

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Apology** : for taking so long to update... I had my own 'salsa night' yesterday, and I didn't feel like turning my computer on when I got home quite late...

**Note** : I made some research in the salsa dancers websites, and the club that I'm mentioning – _Salsa Caribe_ – really is one of the hottest latin clubs in Tokyo. For those who care, it's approximately two block south of the Roppongi Dori. There is a real salsa scene in Japan, as amazing as it may seem, as proved by the internationally acclaimed 'Orquesta de la Luz', which, as it name doesn't indicate it, is a Japanese salsa band, led by the singer Nora Shoji – if I'm not mistaken. If you ever have the chance, check their music out, it's great salsa ! ;o)

**Thanks **: as always, to my reviewers ! **Az09** – who has her own note in the beginning ;o) and for her remark on my English who allowed a correction –, **snuffyTHEmonkey** – yes, Toronto is east of San Francisco, but west of Paris, so it depends on where you chose to put the reference ;o) –, **Juliana** – I've always wanted to go to Quebec, my mother told me it's beautiful place, and as to the twistedness of my mind, well, it's been proved already ;o), but I can really see Tsuyoshi Abe from the Japanese drama cry in this particular situation –, **yellowroses** – well, I didn't update that fast this time but I still hope you'll enjoy this –, **len** – ah, the friend zone, the red zone as some of my guy pals call it, he's in the worst possible place to win, but let's still see what happens –, and **kashuneko** – I'm glad to find someone who agrees with me that strong men who cry for a good reason and not all the time are sexy, thank you, as for what is going to happen in the triangle, well, it wouldn't be fun if I made it easy for any of them, would it ? I told you, I'm evil, I like to make the characters suffer... ;o)

Sorry for all the blabber, and hope you enjoy this new chapter !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20-A salsa night and a secret told**

Soujiro had managed to put in Rui and Tsukasa's heads that their next friendly group outing should be in a latin club, in order to admire their friends' progress in latin dancing. Of course, Akira and Sophie were the last ones to learn this, but it was not such a bad surprise – after a little more than a month and a half of classes with Shizuru and Kensuke, they felt more than ready to meet the dance floor together.

The choice, after some hesitations and a request for advice to their salsa teachers, had been on Friday night at the '_Salsa Caribe_' club, in the Roppongi area – one of the hottest salsa clubs in Tokyo, if not the one.

Tsukushi had not been thrilled at first about the choice of activity, especially since she couldn't find any tiny fiber of latin dancer in herself, but she was kind of glad to get an opportunity to see Sophie dance.

She was at the Dessays' to get ready – Tsukasa and Akira were supposed to pick them both up before going to the club. Sophie was putting on the salsa dress her mother had offered her to celebrate her first salsa night out. A nice knee-length asymmetric lycra dress, with red and yellow embroidered exotic floral patterns, leaving bare part of back. It made a very nice outfit paired with her bright red suede salsa shoes. And since salsa dancing was most often resulting in her feeling too hot, she had gathered her curls in a high hponytail, with some loose curls out, not to get extra-sweaty because of it. And of course, there was a very light make-up – mostly to highlight the eyes – that completed the overall effect quite well.

"You look positively stunning, Sophie ! Like a real professional dancer !

- Well thanks, Tsukushi."

Sophie blushed from the spontaneous compliment that had just been made to her. Tsukushi went on.

"I swear, you do look like a real latin dancer. I'm so excited that we all get to see you and Akira dance together !

- Well, don't get your hopes up – we're still very much beginners... Even if we are making some progress.

- Even so, I'm still sure we're going to have fun... Still, I wonder which of the three Flowers got the idea."

Sophie turned from the mirror where she was checking her hairstyle to raise an eyebrow to Tsukushi.

"You mean it was not Mimasaka's idea ?

- No, Rui, Soujiro and Tsukasa told him they wanted to go to a latin club to see you two dance together. He accepted the idea as a good one, but he didn't originate it.

- It's either Rui or Soujiro, then, she reflected with a thoughtful smile. If it was Tsukasa, you would know, right ? Well, anyway, don't worry, she added with a wink, I'll make my own investigation."

* * *

"Come on, Sophie, don't act like you're all shy. You know we're all dying to see you salsa dancing with Akira !" 

Sophie glared at Tsukasa in cold annoyance. What a base revenge he was trying to get. He'll regret pushing her – but later. Because she well knew that he could see she was still trying to put herself at ease and in the mood, but was intimidated by all the talented dancers on the dance floor. Akira leaned towards her and whispered softly in her ear.

"We'll go when you feel ready. And he'll feel stupid when he sees the way you move. To his eyes, we'll own the dance floor..."

The proximity of his mouth to her ear was somewhat unsettling. She shifted in her seat. And she turned towards him. He was smiling encouragingly. Well, to hell with it ! Not like the earth would swallow them or something if they messed up a pattern. And while dancing, she never saw any of the other couples anyway – everything else in the world disappeared to her when she was following the lead along the inebriating music. And she had become familiar with Mimasaka's lead and moves – she was comfortable dancing with him.

So she nodded to him, he extended his hand, and she put hers gracefully into his. After a cocky grin to his friends, Akira led Sophie to the dance floor. The orchestra was beginning a new song – the very classic '_El Negro Bembon_'. Tsukushi smiled as she saw her friend took a deep breath in – she could tell Sophie was intimidated. After all, it was her first try at salsa out of the dance class, and in front of her friends.

Akira and her took the dancing position. They locked eyes. And then, something almost magical happened – they danced. Like there were just the two of them on the hardwood floor, like the music was just designed to match their footwork. He made her spin, turn all around him, always in motion, following the intoxicating rhythm of the latin music – playing with the sound of the congas, the claves, the piano, the coppers, flirting with the breaks, all the time smiling, putting together everything they had learned together in the dance class, and improvising as their bodies told them to.

As the song drew towards its end, they were both nicely blushed from the effort and their eyes were sparkling with excitement. They danced one more dance together, a slower cha cha cha. And when the final note died, he took her hand and brought her back around which the table where their friends were seated.

They were actually a sight to behold in themselves. Tsukasa's mouth was opened, Tsukushi was smiling and trying to get Tsukasa to close his mouth, Rui's eyes were laughing, and Soujiro was putting on the 'I don't really care what's happening anyway' show, succeeding moderately well, with a detached smile on his lips, clapping absently with his hands. The plan had not completely worked out the way he had hoped it would. Those two were actually kind of good together – in only a month and a half, they had built enough chemistry to look like long time dance partners. And she was actually smiling to him – again.

"Nicely done. You've really been busy... The progress made in such a short time is impressive !

- I'd like to see you take three hours lessons three times a week with a perfection maniac like Shizuru Abe. She never lets the slightest mistake go uncorrected. 'Fix that arm', 'your hip is not exactly parallel to the one of your partner', 'that lead is not convincing', 'don't try to help him'. The woman really can be a pain, added Akira with a joking 'please pity me' expression on his features.

- Shut up, Mimasaka – stop boasting. You already knew a lot about latin dancing before the class. And it helped – it helped us both, in fact.

- Are you looking forward to receiving all the compliments, Miss Dessay ? That's not how it works... This is a partners' work !

- I'm not – and it certainly is. I'm just trying to give them all the elements they need to judge the improvement of each party. Elements your proud moronic self is denying them, she added with a grin. But I will grant you this much – you danced correctly, Mimasaka..

- Pfff, he sighed. You lack the honesty necessary for this... Your eyes and your smile were telling another story on the dance floor than the one your mouth is uttering now, he said with a playful smirk.

- Like you would know, she remarked with a raised eyebrow. Like you would know."

This had to stop – they were almost flirting in front of them, and nobody was doing anything about it ! Well, he was going to. He got up and extended his hand towards her in the true rules of the art.

"Care to dance with me for this one ?"

A surprised Sophie turned towards Soujiro. She grinned, nonetheless.

"Well, why not ? After all, I'm still allowed to dance with other guys."

Akira frowned, but sat down next to Rui, as Soujiro was leading her to the dancing area once again. Since the pair lacked the fine tuning of the previous one their dancing was less impressive and less polished, but still nice, despite a few goofs.

During that interlude, Tsukasa tried to tell Tsukushi that it might be a very nice idea for them to try salsa dancing together. The answer was definite.

"No way in hell !"

And Tsukasa saw his hopes of softening Tsukushi into moving like that blow away. He sighed.

On the other side of the table, Akira was sitting with his eyes fixed on Soujiro and Sophie dancing. He had a discreet smile on his lips. As he watched her begin some of her favorite shines, Akira whispered softly his inner thought at that sight.

"I think I'm turning into some kind of crazy masochist."

Rui turned towards his friend with an expression of disbelief on his calm features. Even if the remark had not been addressed directly to him, he felt compelled to understand the meaning of it.

"What are your talking about, Akira ?

- Well... The girl is threatening to castrate me at least three times a day, she tries to slap me every time she finds I don't behave appropriately towards her – and she thinks that it is happening a hell of a lot often –, and she seems to believe I go by 'moron' rather than by 'Akira'. Considering all this and the fact that I might be beginning to like her, it is the only possible explanation..."

As the half confession was beginning to reach Rui's understanding, Akira's meaning still didn't make any sense. It just didn't go with who he was – and who she could eventually accept in her life, according to what he knew of her.

"Who are you and what did you do to the Akira I grew up with ?"

Akira blinked, woken up from his awake dreaming by the sudden change in Rui's tone of voice. He straightened in his chair and ran his hands in his hair.

"I know it must sound crazy. Especially when you think how much she despises my former way of life."

Rui raised an eyebrow doubtfully at the choice of adjective.

"Former ?"

Akira scratched his chin, pointedly avoiding Rui's stare.

"I haven't had sex in nearly two months, Rui. And that is only because I did not seek to. I just haven't been feeling like picking up random women these last few weeks."

The statement seemed surreal, coming from the infamous spiritual reincarnation of Casanova. After the womanizing frenzy pre-summer break, everyone – including Rui – had safely assumed it was still going on.

"Does she...

- No. She doesn't. And that's also why you're not telling her. Anything. And nobody is."

Well, that was what Rui was the best – keeping secrets. But this was going to be tough to keep. Or not... It's not every day you can drop by mistake "By the way, Akira Mimasaka has forsaken the company of women because he might be in love with you. Ooops !".

Sure, Akira had not said the exact "L" word, but Rui was still smart enough to guess that there was more to the 'like' that had just been voiced than Akira would care to admit yet – or ever. Rui's eyes came back to the dance floor where Soujiro was still trying to show off his latin dancing skills with Sophie.

The young Hanazawa could not prevent himself from swearing under his breath.

"Holy shit !"

Now, this was definitely not going to be entertaining. And neither of the participants knew it yet. He did not think the F4 could handle two conflicts of the sort and survive them.

But well... He might still be wrong. He hoped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, Ah, Ah ! I told you I was evil. And at least one of the three has more or less discovered how he really feels... Nice way to say it, no ? I must confess I was looking forward to the 'turning into a crazy masochist' line...

Tell me what you think !

NB : italicized everything I uploaded... I had to do the styles all over again... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	21. Would you go there with me?

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Apology :** for the long time it took me to update. Between the loads of work falling on me last week, the problems with the Website at the end of the week and my very own laziness and tiredness, I could not update before. So sorry...

**Thanks : **to my reviewers **snuffyTHEmonkey** - the correction was made, thanks for pointing it to me -, **az09** - hope you're not drowning yourself in work - and **kashuneko **- love your reviews.

No, I don't think Akira realizes himself all the implications of what he's admitted in the last chapter. But hey... a playboy doesn't admit to falling in love unless he has to... And for the moment, he doesn't really have to !

To oblige the people who must be wondering where the hell I'm trying to go with the whole mother story, here's a – long – chapter which is one of the first to the road of understanding what happened/what's going on there. Hope you enjoy it !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21-"Would you go there with me ?"**

It had already been over a week since the eventful sleepover. Neither of them had spoken of what had been told that night since. Akira was grateful that Sophie did not bring up the topic, and Sophie, even if she could not help but try to look for other pieces of evidence about the young man's vulnerability, knew better than to talk to him about what he had confessed and in what circumstances.

He was driving her back to her home once more after a dance class, fidgeting in his seat, unsure whether it was a good idea or not to ask her what he wanted to ask her. After a three-hour class focussed on multiple turns, she was mostly trying to relieve the pain in her feet, so she wasn't aware of his restlessness next to her. Then, there was a red light, and he had to stop the car, so she raised her head mechanically, as you may do when you're in a car, which allowed her to notice that he was more or less staring at her – as much staring as you can while driving and not killing anyone in the process, anyhow.

"What ? Do I have something on my face ?

- No... Nothing."

He turned his head back to the road, hoping the heat in his cheeks was not a side effect of blushing, while his inner debate was continuing to be fought. But this time, Sophie was watching him, and decrypted quickly enough what his body language was screaming.

"Okay, Mimasaka. What is it you want to tell me ?"

That girl was definitely psychic, he reflected. Well, it couldn't hurt to ask, could it ? Inside, he felt it could, he was afraid it could. But considering how she had handled his tears and his tale, he couldn't help but hope it would be safe to ask her. The girl was certainly a puzzle, but she had proved she was able to show empathy even for someone like him. And he hoped she would act again on that feeling – if on nothing else.

"Sophie ?

- Yep, that's my name. Glad you finally got it !"

She smiled. Damn. He didn't need her in the smarty puns mood right now. He wanted to ask her something serious – not that he thought she would accept, but, still, he wanted her to.

"Listen, Sophie... I have this huge favour to ask of you."

The change of tone in itself would have been sufficient to tell her he was not joking around. Her face became serious accordingly.

"Ask away."

He breathed in deeply. He was already questioning the wisdom of his asking Sophie to come with him there. But the intensity of her stare left him no other choice, now.

"Sophie.

- Yes."

She raised an eyebrow at the unusual difficulty Akira made to talk – it was not as if he was like that usually, it was more of a Rui thing. She decided that maybe he didn't want to have her look at him this way. He seemed embarrassed, after all. That reminded her of the night of the break-in, the way he had cried in her arms because of that nightmare. She lowered her gaze and decided to stay silent till he felt like asking what he had on his mind.

After a few more moments of silence, Akira, looking straight at the road to avoid seeing anything that might make hurt him in her expression as he asked, Akira spoke in a soft, almost inaudible voice, appalled at his own weakness, and at the same time amazed at the fact he was once again letting himself show it to her.

"Would you go there with me tomorrow morning ?"

It took her a few moments to understand where 'there' was referring to. And then it dawned on her – linking their nighttime conversation with his unusually embarrassed attitude. She also understood that he must have had more of his nightmares, and had decided he couldn't take the guilt and sadness anymore. So he was trying the only thing he could think of – using the advice she had given to him that night. What was strange was that he wanted company, and strangest yet, that he wanted her company.

For a moment, she couldn't help but wonder at the difference between the Akira sitting next to her at the moment – the same one that had had the courage to let himself weep on her shoulder a week before – and the usual one, the everyday Akira, that oozed of self-confidence and seduction, the one she had slapped in the library on that now months-away afternoon. And, somehow, after those few months, with the salsa dancing, the spending more time together, his attitude the night of the break-in – the help he had given her, and what she had discovered about his vulnerability... sure, she knew without a doubt the moronic pig was still there somewhere behind all these new sides of him, but she had discovered there could be a decent and fragile person there as well. And right now, he needed her help – he needed her presence.

She massaged her temples with her fingers, her face hidden behind the thick curtain of her hair. She hoped again it would not be a bad idea. Because this put her in a position where she was making herself vulnerable. And she knew she didn't want to feel like that another time in her life. The first had been so hard to live through – not that it was completely behind her, or that it was not still shortening her nights and making her dread to open up to guys like him. She swallowed hard. Then again, if she could never let herself trust someone, the bastard would have won again, and she couldn't let him win again. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She prayed that she was not wrong to let herself trust that Mimasaka really needed her presence and that he was not just playing her.

"I will if you need me to go with you."

He breathed out in relief and ran his free hand nervously in his thick hair. Still not looking at her, feeling too self-conscious to do so, he whispered his feeling.

"Thank you, Sophie."

Knowing he would not really be able to see it, but that any other answer would be inadequate she pinched her lips in an acknowledging smile and nodded silently.

* * *

"Okay. So this is Tokyo's Town Hall. I thought such a big city would have a bigger one." 

Of course, the building was already huge. But the silence that had followed his picking her up in the morning had been so tedious and awkward she would have said almost anything to break it. Akira felt her unease and somehow understood it – he himself would never have agreed to any such thing. Especially with someone he would see in the way he thought Sophie considered him – a womanizing pig with an over-dimensioned ego and the wits of a moron, even if a great dancer. He appreciated her effort at easing the atmosphere. He turned towards her and smiled almost shyly.

"I'm sorry if I'm not very talkative this morning. This is just a formality, but, as you told me, maybe my mind will be put to rest once I see this with my very own eyes. Thanks again for accompanying me here – I know you didn't have to, and I appreciate this at its true worth.

- I was brought up to believe that you should never deny someone help if it is in your power to give it, Mimasaka. I'm there because I know you wouldn't have asked unless you felt you couldn't go there alone."

Hesitantly, she grasped his hand and squeezed it gently to comfort him and show him she was there for him before letting it go. She didn't – and wouldn't have been able to – witness the effect of that brief contact on Akira. He felt the warmth of this tiny delicate hand on his, and, even if he could feel it every time they danced together, he couldn't prevent himself from feeling this contact differently. This was only the second time – well, the third if you included the slap – she had a contact with him that hadn't been prompted by some kind of social obligation. And that thought disturbed him somehow, before he got a hold of the reason he was there with her in the first place.

"I think the Office of Civil Status is this way."

She followed him silently, still feeling out of place but sticking to the promise she had made to be there with him.

* * *

"How difficult can it be ? Here is my I.D. Card, I'm over eighteen – you just have to make the calculation. I want to have a copy of my birth extract. Isn't it what you're supposed to provide to Tokyo's citizens who ask for it, sir ?" 

It had nearly been an hour since they had entered the building. And apparently, the civil servant was not feeling too comfortable about giving him the document he requested – and it didn't help to reassure him. Sophie was standing as silently as possible next to Akira. Like him, she thought the whole fuss was strange, but was unsure of the reason why there was any fuss to begin with.

"Mr. Mimasaka, I'm not sure that we have the documents...

- Listen, the said Mr. Mimasaka interrupted, I'm usually a very patient guy. But I'm kind of in a bad mood this morning. It might be from all the queuing I had to do here and now that blabbering noise you're making. You see there, on my I.D. Card, he pointed, just below my date of birth ? It says 'city of birth : Tokyo'. Correct me if I'm wrong... This is Tokyo's town hall, service of civil status ?

- It is, it is, the poor man managed to stammer.

- So get me the...

- Sir, Sophie interrupted softly, touching gently Akira's arm to calm him down and shut him up. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Mr. Mimasaka here was asked to provide his birth extract to establish a new passport. Of course, he could have had one of his family secretaries do it for him, but, since he had some free time on his hands, he thought that it would be faster and easier to this himself. Afterwards, he promised me to accompany me to the Ueno Park. If this takes much longer, we won't be able to make it before lunch, and my mother was adamant that I should be back home in the early afternoon to accompany her on important errands with her this afternoon. You wouldn't want to deprive me of the only calm and relaxing moment I was looking forward to today, would you ?"

A still very much annoyed Akira raised an eyebrow at the scene that was happening right under his nose. Who was the conniving sweet shyly-smiling eyelids-fluttering seemingly feminine obviously helpless woman, talking with a thicker foreign accent than usual, next to him and where the hell had she come from ? The worst was that the whole act was actually working – the civil servant blushed slightly, probably under the spell of the 'damsel in distress' charming eyelids fluttering, and, finally struck by the fact that Akira Mimasaka had made it abundantly clear he was not to leave without the document he had asked for, and that a commotion would ensue if he was not given satisfaction, as was his right, he blurted out his assent and put himself to the browsing of the database to retrieve the location of the extract and print it out. Where all of Akira's fumbling had lasted fifteen minutes and gotten them almost nowhere, Sophie's intervention had rushed things to their conclusion in less that two minutes. Akira was still pondering whether he should be impressed or afraid of what had happened, when the civil servant handed him the precious paper hesitantly with confused words of apology.

Without even looking at the paper, he folded it in four and placed it carefully in his breast pocket, heading outside after Sophie. As they were walking towards the car, he was not able to prevent a comment to slip form his lips.

"How come I never had the honor to meet that Sophie before ?"

She turned to him and smirked a little. She did not seem at ease with the question.

"Well, I only use her in case of emergencies. This seemed to be one. I hate doing that, but sometimes, there is no other way. You were going to strangle the man – I had to do something."

He smiled softly. It was funny, somehow. Every time he thought he had her all figured out, she would go ahead and surprise him with a new hint of another side of her personality he never suspected, and leave him all confused in the process. Yes, as he had discovered himself, he kind of liked her. Maybe that was why he had trusted her with his secret.

"So I get to have a moment with you in the Ueno Park afterwards, huh ?

- In your dreams, Mimasaka. Afterwards, you're bringing me home so that I can work through the books I have to read before before the beginning of my freshman year at Eitoku University.

- Sometimes, you're no fun, he pouted.

- And that's the first time you realize this ?"

Their awkward attempts at relaxing the mood were lost on both of them. They settled in the car quietly. He did nothing but put his shivering hands on the wheel, for a while, as if to get a grip on reality. And then, he took the paper out of the pocket and began to play with it nervously in his hands. Sophie stayed silent next to him. She knew this was the actual moment because of which he had wanted her to be there with him. And then, out of the blue, he handed the paper to her. Her surprise at this was obvious, and she didn't make a single gesture to take it.

"I can't read it myself, Sophie. I trust you to do it for me. Will you do it ?"

She nodded slowly, feeling like she was witnessing something too personal for her own good.

"Are you sure ?"

He dropped his head in his hand.

"I know I must sound like a baby. But I can't bring myself to read it. Even after the scene I just made in there, he sighed in a forced smile. Please."

She was not going to make him beg. He seemed quite shaken already by the step he had taken.

"Okay."

She unfolded the paper slowly, as if to postpone the moment of the reading as much as possible. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before focussing on the administrative slang to extract the information Akira wanted to hear.

And as it slowly made its way to her brain, her eyes dilated in horror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sort of a cliffhanger... because I had to stop somewhere. And, once more, because I'm sort of evil...

But I'm sure you have an hypothesis about what she's seeing on that paper already, don't you ? I'd be interested to know what it is...

Please review !


	22. A long awaited truth

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

I don't own "_I'm sensitive_" by Jewel Kilcher either – and I'm sure you know that...

**A couple of important notes** :

- I have never seen a Japanese birth extract, and, for that matter, an American/English/foreign one... So I modeled Akira's from a French one. Sorry of seems strange.

- I have been told by az09 that Tokyo doesn't have the status of a city. I'm lazy... So it's either an update when I will have done all the necessary research, or just bearing with a strange detail that doesn't really change anything to the story in the end...

- I chose Akira's birth date at random – the same for all numbers involved – since it's never mentioned in the drama. So even if I've begun reading the manga – not that I'm very far –, for me, the characters are still what they were in the drama... Even if I think that Tsukasa with the straightened hair in the manga is SO much sexier... But well, this is completely out of topic !

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers az09, kashuneko, snuffyTHEmonkey, and Juliana...**

I know it was not really a cliffhanger – that's why I called it 'sort of' a cliffhanger... Because, as Juliana remarked it, I would have been pissed to be stopped there if I was not the author...;o) Then again, I already admitted to being evil !

Besides, another separate thanks to kashuneko, because your review triggered my rewriting this entire chapter – I was struggling to make it more plausible and flowing. Your review provoked some kind of 'Eureka' in me... So thanks! But I have to say, you guessed alright... ;o) And anotehr thanks to sTm, I tried to mend what bothered you as much as possible...

As to Sophie having a history – of course she has one, she would be fade and uninteresting if she hadn't, wouldn't she ? But as to what is this history, to sTm's review, I'll only answer that it's neither of your suggestions but, at the same time, a bit of both... Did that help ? Wasn't meant to, anyway... ;o)

Sorry for the huge blabber section once again, and have a good read !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22-A long-awaited truth, an unexpected answer**

_"It doesn't take a talent to be mean, _

_and words can crush things that are unseen,_

_So, please, be careful with me,_

_I'm sensitive, and I'd like to stay that way."_

* * *

He accelerated the convertible, to let the wind cool his anger as much as possible. Not as if he would ever get a fine, anyway. And he didn't feel like waiting a single more moment before confronting his father – yes, at least, the birth extract had confirmed this much : Izumi Mimasaka was his 'official' father.

"And I thought the Domyouji family was fucked-up !"

He sighed in fury. How could his own father have done that to him ? How could he have made him feel so guilty when he had told him about the nightmare ? How could he have lied during all those years ? His father, for crying out loud ! His father... And suddenly, Akira felt something very akin to a bad headache slowly begin to take possession of his skull.

He didn't understand, he couldn't understand, and, frankly, he wasn't sure he even wanted to understand. He felt betrayed, by the one person in the world that he was supposed to be able to trust above any other. As he stopped the car to a halt because of a red light, he ran his hand in his hair nervously.

He wasn't looking at Sophie when she had discovered the contents of the birth certificate. At that time, he felt almost sure she was going to give him the ultimate proof of his being a bad son, with a mental illness that made him see his own caring mother as some kind of heartless monster. Not that, deep inside, he didn't hope most fervently that the name 'Chie Mimasaka' would be the one that the young Frenchwoman would actually utter. But, knowing Sophie's level in Japanese, even for an administrative document, she had stayed silent for too long after having begun to read. So he had finally turned towards her.

Where he had still been hoping that he would see puzzlement at some odd administrative way to phrase something, he saw an expression of sadness and disbelief. Sophie's eyes were dilated, as if she was under some kind of shock, and she had brought one of her hands to her open mouth. He could see her gaze fixed on one particular area of the paper. And he knew she could not believe what she was reading.

* * *

_On February 19th, 1988, at eight hours thirty-five minutes in the morning, was born in the prefecture of Tokyo, in the Asakusa district, Akira Seinosuke Mimasaka,son of Izumi Yoh Mimasaka, twenty seven years old, president of the Mimasaka World Corporation, and of Kyoko Sayuri Mimasaka, born Shoji, twenty five years old, independent journalist, his wife, both living in Tokyo. _

_**Marginal****information** : on May 3rd, 1992, Akira Seinosuke Mimasaka was adopted by Chie Sakura Mimasaka, born Seino, married to the father of the said child, as recorded by the adoption act #74 for the 1992 year, under the jurisdiction of the city of Tokyo._

* * *

He remembered knowing at once that something was definitely wrong on that birth certificate just by seeing Sophie's expression. But he just couldn't be sure of what exactly was wrong, even if he could guess. And when Sophie's eyes had finally met his, they told him everything he needed to know.

"My mother is not my mother."

It was the first logical statement that his mind had made for him. And then, Sophie had voiced softly the name written on the official act. And, in the time of a mere second, he felt like he was living the whole nightmare again. He felt cold, so cold. And lost. And sad. Betrayed and alone. Forsaken and loathed. But, strangely enough, the justified sadness had soon been replaced by the quiet rage that was boiling inside of him at the moment. And the distressing nightmare had become a disturbing memory. He knew there was only one thing he could do. One thing he could say. One person he had to talk to. But so many answers to be demanded.

As she had already shown him several times before, Sophie had enough empathy and understanding to do and say exactly what needed to be said and done. After he had averted his gaze again, she had gently placed her hand on his shoulder, wordlessly. She hadn't said that 'she understood', that 'she felt awful for him', or 'how big a shock it had to be for him'. Because those were empty statements and she was well aware of it : only one living what he was living could ever 'understand' what he was feeling while discovering he had been made to live this enormous lie during all those years ; he didn't need anyone to 'feel awful for him' because people pitying him would only make him feel worse ; and even the worst retard in the universe could know that the 'shock had too be huge'.

No, she had simply whispered, while looking directly in his eyes : "I'm here if you need me". Yes, it could seem trivial, it could seem nothing, but from someone to whom he had never done anything that deserved this unreserved offer, someone who could usually barely stand who he was, that was the best thing she could have said – that was everything he needed to hear.

Moreover, she had understood he needed to be alone to deal with the news in his own privacy – so she had created an opportunity not to crowd him in this moment. She had miraculously remembered she had to pick up some photographs for her father in a nearby shop, and that he did not need to bother bring her back to her house, she would take the underground to go back to there. Of course, the excuse had not fooled him for a second, but he had seen the hidden intention and acknowledged it for what it was – the most delicate and discreet way of letting him deal with what would probably be one the most important matters he would ever live through during his life.

And then, after a few minutes of silent thinking, he had pocketed the paper back into his jacket, and had begun to drive towards the main building of the Mimasaka Corporation in Tokyo, where his father's office was located.

* * *

Izumi Mimasaka was standing in front of the large window of his huge office, turning his back to its door, looking outside at the city, under the bright sun of the middle of the day. He felt old, so old, suddenly. Just a few minutes before, he had received a phone call. A phone call he had been dreading for some time, but hoped would never come. He was well aware of what he should be expecting, now. He knew what he would do, had he just learned something of the sort.

And, accordingly to his expectations, less than half an hour after the said phone call, his only son and heir stormed into his office exuding in outrage and hurting as hell. There was no turning back in time to fix this, and, he feared, not much more lying possible anymore. He knew he couldn't blame Akira's subconscious, this time – at least not if he wanted to be believed at least a little.

When Akira saw his father in this position and attitude, he immediately made sense of the strange behaviour of the man at the service of Civil Status. He stopped in the middle of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, crossing his arms on his chest, as if to prevent himself from punching something – or someone. As far as he was concerned, it didn't move him anymore to humiliate his father in front of his employees. Fortunately for the head of the Mimasaka Corporation, his secretary thought otherwise and, understanding something bad was going to happen, she immediately insulated the battlefield-to-be from the remaining space of the floor.

Izumi Mimasaka was waiting for a flood of insults and questions that didn't seem to be beginning. So he finally turned towards his son, to find him glaring at him with a depth of hostility that was even more important than he had forethought. So, apparently, he was the one who was supposed to do the talking ? Great way to torture him – he could not blame his son for being smart about that. But he didn't know what to say, or how to explain the reason of what he had chosen to do. He didn't think Akira would understand, anyway. He was too young, too innocent, too spared by life – well, maybe just too insulated from its realities. From women like Kyoko Shoji, who could turn crazy without anyone ever seeing it coming.

And for the first time in years, he allowed himself to see the hints of Kyoko in his son's features. He had to admit that her graceful beauty had been transmitted to the young man. The delicate nose, the sensual lips, the artistically drawn eyebrows : they were all more masculine versions of hers. Hers. He thought of the time that had flown since he had last seen her, or even as much as heard of her. Was she still alive ? He didn't even know that. He closed his eyes. So old...

Then, as if this was the answer Akira had stormed in his office for, he just whispered his feelings, avoiding his son's piercing eyes – her eyes.

"I loved her."

As if it explained anything, as if it was relevant to the situation. Akira's eyes narrowed. He wasn't able to utter more than a single word in his rage and feeling of betrayal.

"Why ?"

Not that he really needed to elaborate. In this single word, he was asking a thousand questions, and Izumi was clever enough to figure out most of them quite nicely. Why had she left ? Why had he never been told who was his real mother ? Why all the secret when nothing was more common than divorces and remarriages nowadays ? Why had he not told the truth when his son had come to him to tell him about his nightmare ? Why had he just said that he had loved his mother ? Why did nobody seem to know any of this among his friends and their family ? Why was that piece of paper in his hands the only proof he had ever been able to find that something wasn't right ? And so many other 'why's. And no short evasive answer could do, this time.

"You'd better sit down, son. This is a long story."

He paused, until Akira reluctantly obliged. Then, he cleared his throat, and turned towards the glass windows again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now, that IS a cliffhanger, isn't it ? Correct me if I'm wrong... You can say it, Juliana, I'm mean... Especially since chapter 23 is nearly finished, but I feel it has to be separated for several reasons... ;o)

Well, did that turn out the way you thought ? I guess so. The interesting and informative part is just following...

Please Review !


	23. Izumi's story

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

**Note** : sorry if you think I'm dwelling to much on this part, but I think it's important, and I want to write it... ;o)

Also, let's say it happens in 2006... Because no actual dates were given in the drama, I think... and because it doesn't really matter for the story, anyway... ;o)

* * *

**Thanks** to my faithful reviewers **kashuneko**, **snuffyTHEmonkey**, **Juliana **and **az09**. 

**Kashuneko** : you're right, once again ! The story is off topic, as far as Akira's question is concerned... And my reason for telling all of this is because it affects Akira's behaviour and so, his possible future with Sophie... But in Izumi's place, I'd still want to share the story I had to hide for all these years with him... That's why the true confrontation will only occur in chapter24... I'm dwelling, I'm dwelling, but it's important to give all the elements... ;o) Thanks for the great review, love your little analysises... And, believe it or not, it actually helps me get some perspective on what I'm writing, and so to make it better :oD

**STM** : the Japanese TV drama, with the hunky Abe Tsuyoshi playing Akira... Why do you think I chose to write an Akira fanfic ? LOL Yes, I know I update quite frequently, and I'm so very happy that my reviewers are there to show me they read me... So thanks, again, for taking the time to review!

**Juliana** : please don't kill me... because I love to leave unresolved angsty situations between chapters... and I update fairly regularly, so I may be forgiven, may not I ? ;o) You'll tell me if you had guessed...

**az09** : I have always been captivated by what birth extracts represent – mark my word, I don't spend my days reading them or collecting them – because they're actually the only official piece of paper proving that you actually legally exist, as a citizen of your country but also as a person, who was born. And it's also the only acceptable proof of filiation, because it cannot be tempered with, and that only you - and your direct relatives if they have good reason to do so – can ask for it. If the books where it is consigned were to be destroyed and no copy existed, you would legally not exist anymore. Scary, huh ? Well, that's why it fascinates me, somehow. Somewhere in the attics of the town hall of the little city where I was born lies the only un-temperable proof that I exist, and, one very far day, the only proof that I existed. :o)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23-Izumi's story**

"I don't think you remember much of your Mimasaka grandparents. The only thing you know of them is the picture in the main hall of the Corporation building and the fact that they died when you were six, when their private jet crashed in the middle of the Pacific. And, believe me or not, I still think that accident may have been a very good thing for your mental health and your happiness, Akira, whatever you choose to think in the end.

My parents... They built the Mimasaka fortune together, but they never shared much love – their marriage was an arranged one, as was the tradition in their time. Maybe that's why they never saw any use or any interest in something as unrequested and irrational as this feeling. What they put before everything else was their legacy, the empire they had managed to build.

I grew up a lot like you, surrounded in wealth and with people worshipping the very air I breathed because of it. It kind of disgusted me, you know, but I managed. I had numerous affairs with elegant women, collected girlfriends from among the daughters of my parents' business partners. Not that I regret any of it : they were throwing them at me. But none of it left me satisfied. Some of them were actually pretty decent women, but with no passion, no sparkle, no inner fire. They always bored me rapidly. None of them made me feel like I wouldn't be able to live without them. Well, from what I know of your lifestyle, I believe you may be experiencing the same kind of phase at the moment.

When I finally turned twenty-two, Mother decided I should begin to familiarize myself more with the business that would one day be mine to manage. In the time of a year or so, the branch they had put under my control made considerable progress, and many considered the decision to put me in charge a very clever one. So Economics-specialized newspapers kept pushing to get interviews of the 'young Mimasaka prodigy', as they liked to call me then.

Among the journalists that the Corporation deemed worthy to meet me, there was this brilliant young woman who worked independently, but was already considered a reference in her domain. She had studied abroad, had graduated from the London School of Economics and had got a degree in journalism at the same time.

Kyoko Shoji was her name. An Economics trends analyst, yes, but also a breathtakingly beautiful lady. If this nightmare of yours really is the memory of the night that she left us, then you can probably remember a little how she looked like. Tall and slender, with long wavy hair, sparkling dark eyes... But none of her particular features taken apart could begin to explain the effect she had on men. I don't even have a picture of her left – they took everything that connected the two of us, when they won. They wiped her out of my life – everywhere but in one place : where you went to look this morning. Well, that and the contract they had made her sign. But I'm getting ahead of my story already.

So well, I'll spare you some of unnecessary details. I think I fell in love with her almost immediately. She made me shy, and I believe I kind of made a fool of myself during that interview. Maybe the fact that she didn't seem impressed at all by my records increased the admiration she had provoked in me. I wouldn't take no for an answer. And I managed to be everywhere she went before she even got there... I guess it amused her a little, and she finished by accepting my attentions. We fell in love. Up to that point, my parents still didn't care – I could take all the mistresses I wanted, even without a family fortune or any connections, because it didn't threaten any of their plans for me.

But then, I asked her to marry me. And, when I introduced her to the family as my fiancée, hell began to invade our heaven. They tried to discourage her, without my knowledge, and when they found she would not be bribed or scared away that easily, they began pulling strings. Her articles were refused by all the newspapers, when a few weeks before, they were killing each other to have the privilege to publish her next economical analysis.

Her landlord suddenly found his daughter was coming back from Europe and would need her flat ASAP ; we used this as an opportunity to begin living together. And multiple vexations were occurring everyday. Kyoko tried to push me to move back to London with her, where she had studied, and where her contacts were more valuable than those of the Mimasaka family. But I kept telling her they would stop and accept her. After eight months of this nightmare, she told me she couldn't take anymore. I remember how she told me that 'she loved me above anyone else on this earth but herself, and that she was beginning to hate herself, becoming some kind of a kept woman'.

Maybe, if I had been less selfish, I would have let her go at that point. But I loved her too much, and I was ready to do anything to be with her. My parents had clearly overdone it, and I don't think they had anticipated the consequences. So I went to see them and told them I would be forsaking the Mimasaka name – and the attached heirloom – to go with her live in London.

Do you know how they took this announcement ? You'd think they'd try to stop me, understanding I was serious. But, no. They laughed. They told me I would not last a week without the family wealth, and that I was useless if not in management of my branch of the Mimasaka Corp. They told me I'd be back groveling for them to take me back in no time. I left without adding anything more, determined never to see them again.

So Kyoko and I went to London. And I lasted much more than a week. Of course, as far as the uselessness was concerned, they had not been so wrong. While Kyoko resumed her journalist job with as big a success as before, the only work that I was able to find was a part time typesetter job in a local newspaper and assistant Japanese teacher in a private school. But I was happy, and I'd still like to think that so was your mother. We didn't really care about our reduced means...

After six months of this life, your grandparents understood I would not give in to them, even if I had to live with Kyoko in that small two-bedrooms apartment on the sixth floor of an old building, without a lift, for the rest of my life. So they came. They came to us with a proposition. A proposition we should not have accepted, maybe. But it's way too late to think of that, isn't it ? No amounts of 'ifs' will change the past... Yet, I still wonder if she would have gone mad all the same, had we stayed in London, where we were happy.

As you well know, I'm an only child. If I didn't inherit, the empire was to be dismantled and sold to various competitors when my parents would die or retire. They didn't want that to happen : if anything, the Mimasaka Corporation was more their baby than I was. So, even though I had forsaken the name, they were hoping to make me take it again – as well as everything that came with it – in exchange for some promises.

Of course, there were concessions as well as conditions. On the one hand, they would accept our marriage, stop making Kyoko's life miserable in Japan and give me back my position in the Corporation and all the comfort that came with it. But on the other hand, Kyoko had to make two binding promises – they had prepared a contract for that : first, she had to provide the Mimasaka family with an heir within a year of our return in Japan, and second, she was to prevent ever bringing shame or scandal to our name. I was to sign a contract of my own to give my word that I would stick to the Family, even if Kyoko's contract was to be breeched. They bound us.

I see you're smiling between the glares. I guess you see the fun and the perverseness of it all. I didn't. Sure, I wanted to decline, if only because I did not want to owe them for my life any more, but, oddly enough, it was Kyoko who made me accept. She felt awful to have been the instrument of such a rupture inside of our family. Having lost her parents when she was very young, she was even more an advocate of familial love and respect than anyone else.

We wanted to have children, of course, but we also wanted to wait a little before having them. After my parents made their proposition, she pointed out to me that with the return of my social status would return the opportunity to have them earlier, because we would have the means to bring them up, immediately. So we could begin to try as soon as we got back in Tokyo. Start our own family. And as for the second term of the contract, she dismissed it, reasoning that to bring shame or scandal to the Mimasaka name would be the last possible thing that could ever happen. And to think that was actually the real reason... Gosh... We were so happy, when we got back to Japan, we felt free, we felt like we had won. We were fools...

To sum up what you may have guessed already, we tried, we succeeded, and there you were. We had produced the requested heir. The pregnancy was difficult, and it upset her a little, but, after a while, everything went back to normal. After a year, helped by my family's constant remarks, we decided to try to give you some siblings so as to stabilize her position in the family by building our own family further.

Because the contract had not stipulated they should be nice and polite with her, they didn't even try to be. And since this was a marriage of love anyway, we didn't mind having another child – we even looked forward to it.

She miscarried three times, and the doctors were completely unable to determine why physiologically. And my parents knew of it, somehow. They kept finding ways to tell us this was a proof that our marriage had been a mistake, that it was not approved by the ancestors. That we were cursed.

It began so slowly that I didn't notice it, at first. She would snap at me for no reason. She would storm out of the room because of a small matter. And then, she began acting like I wasn't there, and developed the idea that her reason for not being able to mother more children was that her first pregnancy had left her somewhat deformed. That's when she began relieving her frustrations on you. Never with physical violence, but she would rag you, snap at you, punish you severely even for little matters, even when you were as young as two years old. And it got worse as time went by. I think she was becoming crazy. She was severely depressed, in any case. And I hold my parents responsible for that : they drove her crazy.

If I remember accurately what you told me of your nightmare, a few years ago, you witnessed part of the fight that led to the end of our marriage. I don't know how accurately you remember what was said and how it ended. But... my parents were waiting for something of the sort to happen. They immediately deemed her conduct scandalous, and, therefore, a breech of the contract they had signed with her. As a consequence, she was stripped of her rights as your mother, and the divorce was almost immediate. Considering how she hated me, and how she could barely bear to see you anymore, it was wise to separate us from her. You may not agree, but I hope you understand this much. That's why I didn't resist at that point. My only thought was to protect you. I didn't think that anything could be done for her, at that point. And for that, you can blame me. There is not a day that passes now when I don't blame myself, anyway.

They handled everything – and, more even than the other parties involved, I was left in the dark. In less than a fortnight, every evidence of her had been erased in the house : the pictures she was in, the few things we had taken back with us from London, the baby book she had made for you. Everything that could link us to her. And since our wedding had been very private, in London, and that I was still just a minor branch director, very few people actually knew of her as Kyoko Mimasaka, and even fewer would have been able to say what she looked like. I don't know how they shut those people up and managed to change the official version of my life and, conjointly yours.

They didn't have to convince me much that I had to remarry. It was clear that you needed a mother, a mother who would love you as her own son. I wanted you to grow up being loved.

I finally chose to marry Chie, a much more suitable match, if you listened to them, than my first. She accepted to adopt you and raise you as her own child. And she did. Whatever you think of me, whatever you chose to do about it, don't forget that she is your mother. She's the one that was there when you needed her, the one that soothed you tears, that told you stories before you went to sleep, the one who loved you – who loves you. They said that it would be better for you never to know the truth, since Chie accepted you as her own child, and I agreed, to protect you. I reasoned that you were too young at the time to remember any of it, anyway.

I guess their plan was not so bad. It worked on everyone for almost fifteen years. And, if not for that piece of paper, it might have worked forever. Still, I must say I'm amazed you thought of this, of digging in the one place your grandparents were unable to reach. Then again, maybe I should not be amazed at the fact that you're a clever young man. You're her son, after all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, next chapter, Akira gets pissed and spills his anger. The fight is coming... Afterwards, we'll go back to more lighter parts of the story for a little while... ;o)

Please review !


	24. Some people just need help

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the HYD characters nor the original plotline of HYD, but I certainly own this particular plot and all the characters I created for it...

I still don't own "Dinner at eight" by Rufus Wainwright either : if I did, it would be "Dinner at eight" by Frenchgal, and it would be our loss, because my voice and my piano playing is not nearly as nice as his... ;o)

_**A**_**uthor Notes : **Okay, so personally, I didn't have a single clue about the ceremony of tea, except for the few hints in the Japanese drama. So what's reported in here about it comes from an – extensive ;o) – research on Wikipedia and another website of an international federation of tea ceremony. The part about the unique bowl was mentioned there, and gave me an idea – that you will read below. So it's not just my imagination, it's a real possibility. As for the Japanese words that are used there, seiza is just the denomination of the traditional way of sitting on your heels, and hakobi demae is just the name of one type of tea ceremony, cf Wikipedia for more details.

**Thanks to my reviewers Kashudoreineko (aka kashuneko – the 50th review on my story !), ANIMESHUNTER, Juliana and az09.**

Basically, this is the confrontation + something else. So the dwelling part is over – for the moment. You'll understand by reading that it's not completely over, and of course, it wouldn't make any sense for me to have brought it this far without continuing to use it. So for those who wonder things like "Is Kyoko still alive ?", "Will we meet her", "Will Akira try to find her?" and so on... Just be patient and leave it to me... you'll read about that soon enough !

ANIMESHUNTER : Sophie reading Japanese : well she's been learning it. In France, at least, they never separate the reading and speaking part when we learn a language – I should know it's killing me with Chinese characters – but I admit, I'm impressed with her ease in Japan myself... ;o)

Juliana, I'm so happy to be surprising : it's not fun when everything is guessable, is it ? So thanks !

As for Sophie love life/interests : leave it to me ! If I told you know how it's going to end – and I know how it ends, I've already been writing some parts of the end – there would be no point it keep reading, wouldn't there ?

Once again, sorry with the huge blabber section and on with the story !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**24-Some people just need help**

Izumi Mimasaka finally went quiet. He turned towards his son to try and see what his reaction was at the story that had preceded both his birth and this memory that still haunted him as a young man. Akira had lowered his eyes, probably during the speech. His head was maintained by one of his hands, and he seemed to be staring at one of his feet, which was tracing imaginary patterns on the hardwood floor – not quite the attitude you would have expected after such a revelation. When he raised his eyes again, the violent rage that was there before had left and been replaced by a painful and hurting gaze.

"You think this can actually satisfy me as an answer ? That may well explain 'why I have the nightmare', and 'why the hell you didn't tell me when you still thought I had no idea', but not at all 'why you had to lie to me when I asked you about it a few years ago'."

He shook his head in disgust and pain.

"This is why I'm pissed, why I'm hurt. This is why I feel betrayed. You're my father – the person I trusted above anyone else. You were the one person I thought of to talk about this nightmare that made me wake up covered in cold sweat... And when I told about that nightmare who made me feel so lost, so sad, so alone... You just made me feel like shit, like I was a bad son to Mom, like it was all my fault, like I was mentally deranged, he continued with an increasing rage in his voice. But maybe that's what you figured : like mother, like son ?

- Akira... Listen...

- I've been listening for about half an hour, he snapped. I didn't hear anything worth calming down. Quite on the contrary... All along, you knew. You knew it had to be a memory. It couldn't go away... How could it ? I saw my own mother leave me forever without even so much as looking at me... Accusing me to be the reason she felt deformed and despaired... My own mother, he repeated with emphasis. How could you ever think it might go away just by making me feel guilty ? It made things worse for me.

- I thought it would go away... Understand this, I never allow myself to think of your mother. You took me by surprise, that day. I didn't know how to react... And afterwards, I thought ut had stopped. Please understand : they wiped her out my life, and I remarried. I can't do that to Chie – I can't chase after Kyoko. And I thought it would go away, that you'd dismiss it as a bad dream...

- Magically, I suppose ? With a lie ? Did you think my subconscious was going to settle for a lie when it screamed at me to uncover it ? Gosh ! I even thought I needed to see a shrink, he accused. That my twisted mind needed to be analyzed to understand why I would dream something that awful about my own mother.

- Akira, son. Chie is your mother...

- I know. I don't see how I could resent her at all for any of this. Because, somehow, I admire her all the more as a woman for being able to bring me up and love me as she has, without ever making any difference between me, Yuri and Yoko. Without ever letting me have the slightest hint that she was not my biological mother. She is a great woman. Don't worry about her, I won't do or say anything to hurt her. I won't even tell her that I know, if you don't push me."

Izumi Mimasaka sighed in relief at that statement.

"Oh, be relieved for her. Not for you. I'm going to let this go away and forgive you like it was nothing to mess with my mind and my feelings. You I resent, strongly... More that you ever resented your parents for what they did to your life. I cannot trust you anymore...

- Akira...

- Shut up, Father. Since you had the nerve to lie to me on something as important as this, to your own son, who was in pain, I don't think I even owe you any respect anymore. I hate you for what you did to me.

- And what did I do that was so awful ? I just wanted to protect you, I wanted you to have a loving mother. Is that so awful ?

- What did you do ? From your story, it would more be 'what didn't you do' ! Letting them wipe my mother out of our lives... If she was depressed, she needed help, not a divorce, not a banishment. Not this... and you're not even able to know if she's still alive... The woman you claim to have loved. Do you realize how fucked-up this is ? No, I guess you don't. So then, just reflect on this : your withholding the truth when I came to tell about my nightmare, when I was twelve... you don't need to be a shrink to understand the effect it had on me.

- You're being unfair...

- Just think : I'm only attracted to older women and women who hate me... Does that tell you anything about your son ? Does that ring a bell ? Because, since I uncovered the truth this morning – thanks to a friend, by the way – I've been doing some thinking. And I drew a few conclusions. I'm dysfunctional. I'm 'emotionally challenged', as they say. Maybe I'm just trying to get my mother to like me, on some twisted 'Oedipus complex resolution' subconscious level...

- Don't be...

- What now ? What can you say that could only make it worse ? Don't be 'stupid' ? Don't be 'ridiculous' ? Don't be 'your mother's son' ?"

He looked at the man who was his father, and now, he almost felt contempt for him.

"I need some air. I need to get out of here."

He stormed out of his father's office in the same manner he had stormed in.

He didn't hear Izumi's comment.

"I'm going to lose him. Can't let that happen."

* * *

_"So put up your fists, and I'll put up mine._

_No running away from the scene of the crime._

_-...- _

_But 'til then no, Daddy, don't be surprised,_

_If I wanna see the tears in your eyes,_

_Then I'll know it had to be long ago,_

_Actually in the drifting white snow,_

_You loved me."_

* * *

"Okay... Just tell me again why I'm doing this ?" 

Soujiro smiled at Sophie's question.

"Because you're stressed out, it unnerves me, and I said I wouldn't help you with your statistics problems if you didn't calm down."

Sophie raised an eyebrow and pointed at her clothing in disbelief.

"And this is your twisted answer to my being stressed out ?

- I told you, a real tea ceremony will calm down almost anyone – even you, I'm sure. So be quiet and enjoy it while it lasts.

- But why do I have to wear a traditional kimono and toed socks – that feel kind of strange to wear, by the way –, this time ?

- Because a tea ceremony in westerner's clothes is like a chocolate cake with ketchup.

- Always loved your sense of comparisons, Soujiro, but not when they have me ending up looking that stupid.

- Come on, Sophie ! You look everything but stupid. You actually look pretty cute. "

And his mind added silently : "More than cute, in fact." But he just smiled cockily in answer to her unconvinced glare.

"Come on... I look everything but Japanese...

- Who ever said you had to look Japanese not to look stupid ?

- Soujiro...

- You're right, it's not about fun, it's about relaxing. Stop worrying at how you look – which is fine by me and the kettle over there – be quiet, watch and learn."

Sophie pouted. Then again, she well knew that she really needed Soujiro's help – those statistics theorems had been driving her positively crazy. And Soujiro was good at maths. She felt uncomfortable in the kimono. Of course, her being tall and curvy didn't help to fit in Japanese traditional clothing ideally. Well, and if Soujiro wanted so badly to teach her a little about tea ceremony, his family domain, why not ? It could be interesting, after all.

She sighed. She was already feeling her legs going numb – sitting on her heels was just not a comfortable position for her. But Soujiro was adamant : _hakobi demae_ was to be performed sitting in the traditional _seiza _position. She tried to shift her weight the most discreetly possible to let some blood get to her toes. Afterwards, she fixed her attention on Soujiro again.

While she had been thinking of her legs, he had already begun some of the necessary gestures. Rinsing the bowl, putting the water... Wait... the bowl ?

"Hmm. Soujiro ?"

He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ?

- Only one bowl ?

- That's the way it's done. Afraid I might have some tea-transmissible disease ?

- No. Just asking."

She looked for a lock of hair that wasn't there to toy with – the tight bun that went with the outfit would not leave any of them free – and reported her attention to the blank ceiling. He smiled indulgently and reported his focus on the ceremony. He showed her the powdered green tea, and, then, began preparing the tea in itself. Told her the words that had to be said and the moment they had to be said, the rules if the interactions between the host and the guests – the bows, the sentences, the gestures And then, he served some of the tea in the bowl. He continued the lesson very seriously.

"Normally, since I'm hosting the ceremony, I would certainly not be drinking first. This would be considered highly impolite. But I have to show you how it's done, so I hope you'll forgive me the rudeness."

She smiled. It was all too regulated. But it was fun seeing him so serious – so 'not him'. He continued the demonstration without making any comments on her smile.

"Okay, Sophie. So you place the bowl in front of you, like that... Stay in _seiza, _Sophie, he remarked when seeing she was changing her legs position.

- You're even worse than Shizuru...

- Thanks, if that means I might actually get you to do something properly, he commented with a smirk. So, where was I ? Right... then you put your left hand on this side of the bowl, and use your right hand to rotate it this way. You should never drink from the front of the bowl.

- Why ?

- Just because, Sophie. If you want, I'll lend you a book about the history and meaning of the ceremony afterwards. For the moment, just watch, listen and reproduce what I'm doing. Once the bowl is rotated, you should take it from the table like that. Don't lean forward to meet the bowl, it will arrive at your mouth soon enough and it's not distinguished to do so. Your right hand goes under the bowl now. And you drink this way."

He illustrated by drinking a small sip in the perfect manner.

"Then, you put back the bowl on the table, and you rotate it back so that the next person can drink from it. Okay ?

- I think I got it.

- I'd be amazed : it takes years, classes, discipline... But, well, you might be talented. Try it, he said, gesturing towards the bowl.

- Well, a lot of fuss for a cup of tea, if you would believe me. If I didn't know you otherwise...

- Sophie ?

- Soujiro ?

- The tea, he pointed. It's not getting any warmer."

She glared at him. Well, she would try – and afterwards, he would leave her alone. After all, Soujiro had looked kind of cool when doing it. Refined, handsome. She smiled. Okay. Now that he had made all the recommandations and pointed difficulties she didn't really see, she wanted to show him she could do it. Hesitantly, she placed her hands around the bowl as he had shown her earlier. She rotated it slowly. Until then, no blunder. Next, taking the bowl, and not leaning towards it. Okay. She took the bowl, placed her right hand. Then, she brought the bowl slowly to her mouth to avoid any spill.

Soujiro was observing her movements. Of course, to someone born in the tea ceremony universe, it was all fairly simple. But he was always fascinated by the multiplicity of ways to mess a simple tea ceremony. Well, maybe not as many ways as a guest than as an host.

Of course, Sophie was a little clumsy, mostly for want of practice, and her lack of assurance made her tea drinking less graceful than most of the girls that came to the tea ceremony classes for years. But he had to admit to himself that with the kimono he had managed to make her wear, and her unschooled movements, she was sort of cute. No, sort of beautiful, more like.

He saw her rotate the bowl, and couldn't help but notice that she had given almost the exact same turn he had just before. When she brought the bowl up to her mouth and drank, her lips touched the exact same place of the bowl he had drunk from. He felt himself heating up at that thought. An indirect kiss. But, soon enough, his reason and pride came to the rescue : what ? Soujiro, God's gift to womanhood, the Tokyo Casanova, the playboy by excellency, blushing because of an indirect kiss ? Something wasn't right, there. That was just childish. No, actually, worse than childish, worthy of a virgin teenager – worthy of Tsukasa. In any case, definitely uncool. "Get a hold of yourself, Soujiro." He closed his eyes to cool down. When he opened them again, Sophie had placed the bowl back on the table and was looking at him quizzically.

"You look strange, Soujiro... Are you feeling alright ?

- I don't know why, I feel hot, somehow.

- Yes, she remarked with a smirk. And what else is new ?

- Your ability to make puns about everything will always amaze me...

- Self-derision could help you, Soujiro, with those ankle problems of yours. _(In French, to say someone has got ego problems, you say their ankles are swelling – avoir les chevilles qui enflent – Sophie is using an idiomatic French expression that doesn't translate well, hence Soujiro's reaction...)_

- What problems ? Never mind. Well... As far as tea is concerned, at least, you've got the basics, now. But your movements were awfully slow and clumsy. You've got a lot of practice ahead of you before mastering the art of tea.

- And do you think, then, that we could get to the art of statistics before I get to mastering the art of tea ?"

He smiled and got up.

"Go change yourself back in your regular clothes, and wait for me in the living room of the mansion. I'll join you as soon as I'm done here. Prepare your questions – don't be afraid. I won't let you out of here before I'm sure you know everything you need to know about statistics.

- Thanks ! I really appreciate your taking the time to do this for me..."

She smiled brightly, got up, shook her legs a little to promote the blood's circulation again, and planted a quick amical kiss on Soujiro's kiss before trotting out of the room. Soujiro felt the blush reappearing at the particular spot her lips had touched, and he almost slapped himself for it.

"Get a hold of yourself, man. You've got a reputation to live to !"

He shook his head. The girl was really making him act and think strangely.

French people, really...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, just because Soujiro has a right to some Sophie time... And needs it to come to terms with his feelings... sorry if seems OOC, but his falling in love kind of is OOC...

Hope you enjoyed !

Don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing – I love reviews !


End file.
